A Little Chemistry
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: He wasn't sure how this all started, and neither was she. She didn't want to fall for him, and he wasn't sure he wanted to catch her...Would he have time to? Would she fall the same way if she knew he could be gone at any day...any moment?
1. Chapter 1

**a\n: Hey everyone, so this is my first Keith story, and my first story in like, forever, so I hope it's easy to read, enjoyable, and it keeps you hooked until the next chapter. I don't believe I have EVER written a chapter this long, so I am quite pleased. I absolutely adore this movie, and it has quickly become my favorite. This story begins with a changed middle. Right before their kiss, and then that is changed, and it continues AU from there. I hope it's not confusing, and I hope you guys enjoy. If you have any questions, PM me, and please review! I want reviews to continue, so lay em' on me. If you have any ideas for the next chapter/story in general, let me know. Without Further Ado, the opening chapter of, 'A Little Chemistry.'**

**God Bless-**

**TheGoodGirlDoll**

It all started when Keith couldn't take it anymore. Couldn't take what anymore? Well, everything. Keith had always grown-up in a poor family. He was an only child, and didn't want to enter the realm of making friends. He didn't mind friends, nor did he mind talking, he just minded emotion. Keith didn't want to feel pain, anger, excitement, or even happiness- because happiness always lead to pain; pain Keith never wanted to face. Keith enjoyed only one thing, really, and that was his truck. He poured over his truck daily, giving it time, money, and love. Well, love...in a form. Keith didn't truly believe in love...he didn't want to show love, or receive it. He'd likely be gone before he could act on it anyway.

Keith struggled with his locker combination as he thought over what he needed for his next class. He hadn't done the homework, for one thing, and he knew Natalie would be furious. He smirked; speaking of the devil...

"Hey, partner." He quipped cheerfully.

"Hey, Keith. Do you have the homework from last night by any chance?"

"No. I actually had more important things to do." He shut his locker and stood.

"Like what?" She asked, curious instead of fuming like he assumed she'd be.

He smiled. "Bowling."

"Bowling?"

He nodded, still grinning. "Bowling."

"Okay, what's with you and your Bowling obsession?"

"Bowling, to me, is a general term. It's one of my favorite words, actually. It just roles off the tongue, doesn't it? Bowling. Anyway, partner, I really just had more important things to do- Don't worry your little head." He ruffled her hair and continued walking to class. She trailed behind him desperately.

"Keith, we have a test today! I at least need some information!"

"Calm down, partner. Look, I can't spoon feed you this junk. You'll do fine on the test as long as you know the formulas."

She checked over what seemed to be mental notes.

"The formulas, I can do that. I know those."

"See? You'll do fine."

She fell silent as they walked into class and took their tests from Walter's hand upon arrival.

Keith had been right; the test formulas came easy to Natalie and she had her head down, working furiously on her test the whole class period. Once she finally lifted it, in fact, and turned to smile at Keith, he was already gone.

"How does he always do that?" She mumbled to herself.

The bell rang just as she gathered all her things. She slung her book bag over her shoulder then, and walked out, glancing down both ends of the hallway looking for Keith, before Rafael came up behind her and embraced her in a tight, masculine hug.

"Hey, Raf."

"Hey, babe." He greeted, planting a kiss on her lips. "We going to The Brick tonight?"

"Not sure. I actually have tons of work to do," she saw Keith out of the corner of her eye. "which reminds me, I have to go to the office and let them look over my Duke application."

Rafael didn't have time to reply more than, 'Okay,' before Natalie had sped off in the opposite direction. He sighed and turned around- He supposed he could fill up his time with some snacks and soccer with the other exchange students.

"Hey, partner!" Keith said as Natalie approached him.

"Hey, partner, listen, thanks for telling me the formulas were definitely on the test. I went over them before-hand, and I'm pretty sure I nailed it."

"Ah, what're lap partners for?"

"How did you know they'd be on the test anyway? Aren't, well, Walter's tests usually like, I don't know, 'top-secret'?"

Keith chuckled.

"Top secret? I saw it on his desk yesterday, so I am supposing that's how I figured out, and that it also disregards his tests as being 'top-secret'. That one, anyway."

"Well, whatever they are, thanks."

"No problem- You can make it up to me when we go Bowling tonight."

"Bowling." She laughed, unconvinced.

"It's not a date." He replied, an air of desperate-ness lacing his eyes.

Natalie blushed before simply nodding, and walking away.

Natalie waited for awhile to see Keith's truck pull up, but nothing. Finally, at 1 A.M., she decided to crawl into bed. Then, is when she saw the beaming of his truck's headlights stream against her bedroom window. She couldn't help the excitement building in her heart when she saw that truck. She smiled. Natalie knew she had Raf, but she also knew Keith was mysterious...and a lot of fun. What harm could spending a couple hours with him do?

It took her no time to slip on her shoes and run out to the truck. She glanced at the time on her clock before she ran out- 1:10.

"You're late, partner."

"I didn't give you a time." He stated quickly, moving the truck into drive.

"Yes, but you did say, 'tonight,' as in, last night." She glanced at her watch. "1:13...as in, a new day; you should've been here yesterday."

He smirked and shook his head. "I need to stop rubbing off on you; your sarcastic and cynical comments are becoming un-canny to my stature."

"No, you need to stop _thinking _you're rubbing off on me. I am my own person, partner."

"If you say so." He shrugged, moving the car into drive.

There were only a few moments of silence before Natalie spoke.

"So, where are we going?"

He looked at her and smiled. "It's a surprise."

"Okay." She replied; letting it go.

They drove for awhile, when finally, they arrived in front of a small, run-down bakery.

"What're we doing here?"

"We aren't here for the pastries." He un-latched his seat-belt and opened the door. "I just need your help with something."

She furrowed her eyebrows, but didn't ask, and simply followed his lead. He lead her over to the alley way behind the bakery, to where she found his jacket laying on the ground in a heap- grease leaked onto it from a parked car's exhaust.

"Your jacket's going to have stains from that."

"Natalie," he glanced at her. "I work on my truck practically non-stop, and I barely own any jackets, I think I'd know how to get a grease stain at least somewhat eliminated."

"Alright, you got me there, so what're we doi-" She heard a soft meow and he removed his jacket to reveal a small, white, (dirty), kitten.

"A kitten! Keith, what in the world?"

"I saw it limping on the side of the road, so I moved it over here, therefore saving it from it's impending doom, and I figured you'd like to help me clean it up and find it a home."

"Well, why can't _we_ keep it?" The words left her mouth without her even thinking; Keith seemed taken aback.

"Well," he started slowly. "There's that option. We'd sort of, take turns with it?"

"Yeah...What do you think?"

He nodded, and grinned. "Yeah, I think there's room enough for one more in my truck."

Natalie smiled then and rook the bundle of jacket and kitten into her arms.

"Is it a girl or a boy?"

"Not sure," he nuzzled it's little nose with his own. "we can just call it our Little Partner."

Natalie grinned as he opened the truck door for her. "Thank-you," she said softly, as she climbed in.

He shut the door then, and hopped into the driver's seat- it seemed there was no other place than there that he'd rather be. He hit the gas abruptly and Natalie held the kitten tight, staring onto the dashboard as they struck up conversation.

"So, home now?"

"Hmm..." He glanced at her. "Nahh. Let's clean up our new pet here, then grab a bite."

"A bite where?"

"24/7 diner?" He suggested.

"Sure."

He grinned. "You know, you're shaping up nicely, Miss Anderson." He stared at her gently.

She rolled her eyes. "No thanks to you."

"That hurt, you know." He replied quickly, staring at her for a long moment before turning back to the road. His expression was somber. Natalie couldn't read him so well as to know if his remark was truthful or not, so she chuckled and fixed her eyes on the open road as well, occasionally glancing at his hands gripping the steering wheel. After a long silence, he broke it with the statement of: "My favorite food is chicken."

"How nice," she laughed. "And random."

"Well, that I can be...sometimes; but not this time." He pointed to the wild chickens running around near the old farm house to their left.

"I don't eat much meat myself."

"Ahh, a Veg-Freak."

"No, not a _vegetarian, _but pretty close."

It wasn't long after her comment that they arrived at the diner, and Keith took the cat from her so she could open the door and step-out.

"We bringing in Little Partner?"

"Yeah, we'll get him some chow."

"Keith. What can you feed a cat at a diner?"

He looked at her as though she were foreign. "Milk, obviously."

"Alright, Zetterstrom, you never stop making me feel like you want to be better than me-why?"

"Well, partner, you hit the nail on the head. You're already better than me, so don't I deserve something to try and live up to, then fail miserably at?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I suppose everyone's entitled to at least one of those scenarios in life."

"Exactly-you're just mine."

Natalie was incredibly distracted the rest of the night; for some reason, she couldn't stop thinking about Keith's voice telling her: 'You're mine'. She knew it wasn't in the context of boyfriend and girlfriend, and she knew she already has a boyfriend, but she never got these butterflies with Raf. Why? She didn't even like Keith...Did she? She had the same 'skipping heart-beats' feeling when they role played at the office building the other day, in the elevator, and during their little 'punishment' skit. She had to stop, though. She wasn't sure if she liked him or not, but she was positive if she didn't like him, he did _not _feel the same about her.

When she finally had come out of her trance, she saw Keith staring at her.

_Welcome back, feelings. _

"You got somethin' on your mind, partner?"

She smiled. "Just wonderin' if the waitress found a good home for our winning balls."

He snickered. "I'm sure she did, Patsy." He reached across the table and rest his hand on top of hers- sparks flew for her.

"Pats, I'm sure they found a wonderful home for our balls."

"I miss playin' already. It's just about breakin' my heart, Cosmo." She playfully replied in a thick southern accent.

He forced the laughter ready to consume him, away. "It'll be okay, Patsy," he removed his hand. "Let's just order some breakfast."

She grinned.

"So, milk for our little one, some French Toast for me, and for you?"

"I'll take some scrambled eggs with cheese, and some jellied toast, thank-you."

"Man, you're cleanin' me out."

She blushed, but composed herself quickly. Why was she embarrassed? Keith was just her friend; and totally cool. "Where did you get loaded, anyway?" She asked curiously.

"Dad gives me money for gas, but my truck is great with gas, so I run my honey-bun to the last drop and save up what's left-over every month."

"Ahh, for your dates?"

"Well, I am spending my money on you, therefore you, not me, you, just called this a date."

Natalie had not time to reply due to the waitress walking over to them, and for that, she was thankful. The waitress took their orders quickly, and even said she'd bring a shallow dish for their kitten to drink out of. Keith glanced over at Natalie periodically, and when he wasn't looking at her for any length of time, he was staring out the window. Natalie didn't glance over from her staring point out the window when she saw him looking at her out of the corner of her eye; she figured Keith wouldn't like being noticed and called out for staring at her like that. Besides, he was probably too oblivious to even notice. He didn't mean to be staring at her like he wanted her. Did he?

Over the next 15 minutes they waited for their food, the silence permeated Natalie's thoughts and she was able to think over her grades, tennis, her parents, Raf, and Keith. She'd been enjoying being his friend immensely, but it was beginning to create tension between her and Rafael. How long could she continue this charade? She just didn't know what to do anymore. She didn't want to break Raf's heart, but first and foremost, she didn't want to break her own. There was just something about Keith; something about him that she wanted...something that pulled her to him. It would be a sin not to be his friend...To not find out what that emotional pull to him was.

Finally, the waitress arrived back with their food, and Natalie knew it had to be nearing 2:30 in the morning. She took her food eagerly, and wandered if they were heading right home after this. Knowing Keith, if she thought they were, they wouldn't be; he was just too spontaneous for his own good.

"It's getting pretty late." Natalie commented.

Keith smirked. "Or very early."

"Which do you prefer?"

"Late. I'm a night person. I love it. Love the night."

"Then you made your, 'very early', comment just to mess with me?"

"All I do is mess with you." He replied before returning to his food.

_All I do is mess with you._

Natalie heard those words bounce against the walls of her head for the rest of the night. All he was truly doing was messing with her, and Natalie didn't want to be used. She didn't want to fall for him...But she was falling for him...She was falling fast, in fact, and he had no intentions of catching her.

The fall would be hard.

After they finished eating, Keith took Natalie to the cliff over-looking The Brick. Sitting on a large rock next to him, she was forced to wonder how different things would be if they were together.

"I love sitting out in the cold of the night," he spoke softly. "But owing to your shivering arms, I suppose you don't." He removed his jacket then and laid it over her shoulders. Did he know what he was doing, or was he that oblivious and non-caring?

"You know, partner, you never seem fearful. Are you afraid of anything?"

Natalie took a moment to process this quick change in topic, and then replied slowly. "I try not to think of fear. I just...Go with the flow."

"Me too. I like avoiding the 'fear-scene'. It makes me feel contained; locked up." He looked into her eyes. "I don't like that. I like being free. I like feeling adrenaline; the kind I got from almost rolling off the cliff last week; the kind I get when-"

"-You're about to kiss someone?" She finished before pressing her lips against his.

That wasn't supposed to happen.

He wasn't supposed to _let it._

_He wasn't supposed to kiss her back. _

Since their unexpected kiss on the cliff, things had been awkward between the two to say the last. They hadn't spoken at all, and if they caught each other's eye, they immediately turned away. But now, it was time for Chemistry, and they had a lab to finish; they'd have to talk.

"Hey, partner." Keith said normally as he sat down next to her.

"Keith." She nodded her acknowledgement of him.

"So, finishing up this lab. Walter gave me a heads up on what chemicals to use to speed up the process, so I'm pretty psyched."

"I see."

"Look, partner, you don't have to blow me off. _You're _the one who kissed _me, _remember?"

"SHH!"

"What!" He stood violently. "Embarrassed of the freak, huh? Embarrassed to talk to him? Finally annoyed enough! Well listen, little miss Valedictorian, Tennis-playing princess, I won't embarrass you anymore!" He slid his lab book over to her, then slung his book-bag over his shoulder. "I won't come near you, Anderson."

_Anderson? Not Natalie? Not...partner? _

She sat in shock as he left the classroom, and was forced to do the rest of the lab missing 1/2 of the team effort.

Once Natalie arrived home that night, the first thing she did was call Keith. He had given her his number when she had lab questions he promised her he'd search online, so she dialed the number quickly and waited as it rang.

Voicemail.

_Hey, you've reached Keith. If you aren't Natalie- I'll call you back. If this is Miss Anderson, go Bowling or something. _

She sighed and hung up.

Why was he acting like this? It wasn't normal for him to make weird scenes like this for everyone to see\know about.

Natalie went to bed early that night. She couldn't handle this- and she didn't know why. To her, nothing made sense anymore.

Keith sat alone on the rock he had sat on with Natalie just last night. He looked down on the murky, black water.

Why had she kissed him?

Keith wanted desperately to clear his head- to void himself of all emotion, but how had he though in the first place he could toy with her, and not fall for her? How could he have figured he could easily put all of his feelings aside? She was just so easy to fall for- easy to like; comfortable to be around. He didn't feel like an outcast with Natalie: he felt human. Now, she was changing his whole perspective on life...and he didn't like it, because life was something he soon, wouldn't have.

Should he tell her? Should he have told her already? The question penetrated his thoughts more now, than ever before. She was practically handing her heart to him on a silver platter and he wasn't being honest with her about why he had chosen her as a lab partner; why he was doing everything he was for her/with her. He wasn't telling her why he finally decided to try his hand at winning her heart...why he was doing this because he didn't want to die with all the feelings he held for her inside. But he was still going to- he felt his feelings becoming more trapped now then they had been before he had begun his, 'concrete goal'. He didn't want to hurt her, but if he didn't tell her his feelings he would, and even if he did tell her, he would hurt her. He'd be leaving her soon, whether voluntarily, or involuntarily, and she had to be prepared; he had to be prepared.

Maybe his goal had already been reached. She had kissed him; she fell for him. He has his fun with her, just like Al said. Al encouraged the concrete goal, but he didn't tell Keith he had to pick up the pieces it would leave Natalie's heart shattered in. Maybe, in fact, that's what happened to everyone. Their life's big mess up is their last, and those left behind clean it up, and that leads them to their big finale- the grand mess of their life. And the circle continues. Death never stopped and it didn't discriminate; He didn't want Natalie's sympathy. He didn't have death's.

Keith watched the airplane flying overhead intently, and wondered where it was going. Maybe London, Ontario. Maybe, somewhere much more extravagant. Maybe...Positively ,somewhere Keith would never have a chance to go. He let his head fall again the flat surface of his palms. What had he done to deserve to die before he even graduated? Keith couldn't comprehend anything anymore. He didn't know why he had to die; he didn't even know if he cared. All he knew anymore, was Natalie and how she ruined his plan. His plan of not caring whether he lived or died; his plan of not letting it faze him in the slightest. But she changed it, and now, he did care. He cared that soon, he was going to die; that he didn't have as much time with her as he wanted. But there were the magic words: he wanted more time with Natalie; he wanted a lifetime with her. A lifetime, though, didn't exactly mean a long time- it just meant whatever you have. It meant he could still give her a lifetime...The lifetime with no mistake in when it's over...the lifetime, albeit short, that was his.

Maybe she wouldn't want that, though. She had never settled for anything before, so why would Natalie Anderson settle for him? For a short-lived Summer romance? Especially after how he treated her...after the things he said. He didn't think she was one of those prissy, stuck-up snobs, but he had made her appear that way in front of their whole class. He _had _to make it up to her. He had to show her how much he really did care. That then, he decided, could be his second concrete goal. The second goal would mean him doing something more with his life than the norm. Al had said to choose one concrete goal, and after succeeding at his first, he would set his second, and achieve it. This time, he didn't want to have fun with her-he wanted her; all of her. He wanted to stop acting like he didn't care anymore...and even though he knew in his gut it was so much easier said than done, he would do everything he could to portray his feelings for her in a way that lacked attachment...if that was possible.

Even if it had been made over a stupid Chem. class, he wouldn't let their partnership break apart. It was important; just like she was.

Natalie awoke to her phone going off on her night table. Reaching over sleepily, she answered without checking to see who it was.

"Hello?"

"I'm really glad you answered; I wanted to apologize for earlier."

"Keith?"

"Who else would call you at 3 A.M.?"

She smiled at this. "All's forgiven. Where did you go, anyway?"

"Just off to think."

"Ah, ran away again? You're always running from your problems rather than facing them, partner."

She heard him sigh and his voice adopted an anxious tone.

"Look, I can prove to you I don't always run away. I've been having, well...Never mind, the point is so what I handle my problems a little late? At least I handle them...Just like I fixed what happened between us hours ago, just now."

"Are you alright?"

"If you are, partner."

"I'm fine-you're just not acting like yourself."

"I don't really know me anymore, Natalie. Maybe you can know me one say, and tell me who I am...Who I was."

The line went dead and Natalie sat up for a long while contemplating their conversation. Finally, with the jacket he had lent her, she cuddled into sleep again.

She rested her head against his jacket pocket and jumped up abruptly. What was so hard? She rummaged through the worn pocket, careful not to tear the fraying edges, and pulled out the source of her discomfort- a pill bottle. She furrowed her eyebrows.

Why is he carrying this around? She wondered to herself, turning it over in her hand to read the label.

_Zetterstrom, Keith._

_ Triotoxpin-20 MG_

_ Twice daily, ever day_

_ Dr. Cooper (555)980-1024_

_*May cause dizziness, nausea, and agitation. _

Maybe this was the source of his high level of frustration, she assumed. She slid out of bed then, and turned on her computer. Searching for any pill description site, she chose one quickly, at random, and typed in the name. His pills were prescribed for Depression. Maybe Brooke had been right from the beginning- Maybe Keith did have problems Natalie would never be able to fix.

The next day at school, Keith was relieved to realize Natalie took no hesitation in speaking to him, and he struck up conversation with her eagerly.

"So, Lap Reports are over. We get to go back to Quizzes and Tests. We could, though, keep this friendship train going as study partners. What do ya say?"

Natalie smiled. "Sure, I-" She stopped, and her eyes lit up. "Raf." She said in soft adoration, beaming at the rose taped to her locker. Keith walked closer to her and chuckled.

"Who says that's from Mr. Marquez?"

Natalie stared at him. "Y-you? But why?"

"Just showing you my appreciation."

"In a weird way-You're not my boyfriend!"

"No, I'm not, but I am your lab partner-"

"- _were. Were my lab partner."_ She interrupted, but he disregarded this and kept speaking.

"and your acquaintance, and the guy who you did do the whole kiss-scene with only a few nights ago."

"So that warrants a rose?"

"I've never been one to have a lot of friends, so that warrants _a lot_ more than a rose, but I'd like to stay off the stalker train for right now. Besides, that South American of yours could just about rip me limb to limb, couldn't he?"

"Well, we will just have to see. Anyway, if I stand around any longer I'll be late for class, so I'll talk to you in Chem."

"Sure thing." He replied.

After placing the rose in her locker, and gathering her books for Trigonometry, they parted ways, and continued on with their lives until Chemistry.

That's where it always started, wasn't it?

_With a little chemistry. _


	2. Chapter 2

**a\n: already one review! Can begin to be thankful enough for that! I hope this chapter lives up to any expectations, and if anyone would like to share ideas, comments\criticism, it would be helpful! I hope I'm doing okay with my first Keith story-It's a little hard to get into his character sometimes...I feel like I've failed writing him when I left even a little emotion out. But hey, even if he admitted to Natalie that she was amazing and he wanted more time with her, in the Goodbye Scene. ;)**

**Enjoy, read and review, and as always,**

**God Bless.**

**-Sarah. **

Natalie didn't understand why Keith was treating her so...different. He was never serious, or overly nice. She rested her head against her hand and closed her eyes. She visualized the beautiful rose lying to rest in her locker-It was so...Not Keith. She sighed and wished she could think up an explanation. Keith was always joking, and sarcastic, but now he seemed just a tad bit emotional. Why? He had no feelings for her? Did he?

Her first, second, third, and fourth period classes went quickly, but once she sat in her fifth period class, waiting for her sixth period Chemistry, she became immensely anxious. Why was she getting so attached to Keith? Why was she always more excited to see him than her own boyfriend? She turned to look at Raf-this class was the only one he was in with her: American History Two.

"So, do you want to go to The Brick tonight?" She asked him, smiling. Maybe if she suggested spending time together, it would make her want to even more, plus it would keep him happy. She was right; he grinned.

"I'd love to, I was worried you would have more AP work, actually."

"Well, I don't. Got it all done to clear up my time so I could spend it with you."

He gave her a satisfied smile. "Sounds great."

As they finished talking, the bell rang, and Natalie gathered her books quickly.

"Natalie," Rafael grabbed her hand. "Can you meet me at my house a little early?"

"Sure...What's up?"

"I just have something for you...and I have to tell you something."

"Okay," she smiled, giving him a kiss before exiting the classroom.

Natalie made it to Chemistry quickly, to find Keith already in his seat. She sat down anxiously then, and glanced over at him.

"Hey, partner, how was your day?"

To hear his voice, made her day complete.

"Good actually, and yours?"

"Good; would've been better if there weren't pop quizzes in History ever again."

"Yeah, that sucks."

"Tell me about it- How many times do we have to know Hitler invaded Germany? Next time I'm just going to right America." He smiled over at her.

"_So, today class, we're working on chapter 7 vocabs- draw your pictures coinciding with each word, and drop them on my desk." _

Natalie sighed. "I'm hopeless at drawing."

"Ah, so I have come to know Natalie Anderson's one flaw-can't draw, huh? Pathetic."

She smirked. "What's your fault, Zetterstrom? You must have one."

"Nope, nothing," he smiled matter of factly. "I'm perfect."

"Perfectly depressed." She replied before she could stop herself. His eyes widened as she handed him the pill bottled she'd found in his jacket.

"What were you doing going through my jacket?"

"Well, you did lend it to me."

"Lent it, yes; told you to help yourself to its pocket contents," he grabbed the bottle and shoved it in his book bag. "No."

"Fine-Sorry." She replied, ignoring him the rest of the period.

When it was finally time to leave, Keith was the first one to stand. It was impossible for him to be emotional-He couldn't treat her right and he couldn't act anymore. He was angry inside; mean, and sarcastic...And she was a classic TGFY.

He glanced at her before leaving the classroom.

"Too good for you, Keith," He whispered to himself as he left. He fought back bitter tears. "Too good."

Natalie was on top of her game at tennis practice that afternoon. Keith had proved to her that he couldn't put aside his bitter remarks and rude comments-She had to forget about him. She had to focus on Raf, and tennis.

She hit the ball over the net; it went incredibly far and would've hit a parked car if there were any there..But there weren't. She was all alone: No cars, no people. Natalie could finally be alone with her racket-eliminating all thoughts and worries. She needed to replace her quick growing feelings for Keith with anger. He didn't deserve for her to give him the time of day, but she didn't know how she felt about blowing him off completely. Her thoughts settled on the rose. Why did he have to pull her close, and then push her even farther?

Another tennis ball over the net.

Natalie felt like she was dying inside; she couldn't express her feelings for him...She'd never be able to.

She hit the last ball over the net, then took a seat on a hard, plastic chair resting on the grass. She needed to stop-He had deep problems that she didn't. He had depression, and she had her next tennis match. It was time to separate their two worlds; making them collide would just cause a disaster. After a couple minutes of these thoughts and rest, Natalie stood and gathered her things before walking across the court to her parked car.

Her heart dropped; next to her car was a certain yellow truck...

"Oh, God." She groaned, walking to her vehicle as quickly as possible. She entered the car without making any eye contact with her lab partner. She was just about to jab her key into the ignition when she jumped due to a bang on her window. She clenched her teeth and rolled it down.

"What, Keith?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"Oh come on now, why do you have to make me feel like I'm the most annoying person in the world to you?"

"Because you are."

"You know, that hurt."

"You know, I don't care." She smiled at him sarcastically; revving on the gas pedal.

"Natalie, listen, I know I'm not a sexy, South American with a great accent, and great grades. You know what? I'll even go as far as to admit to you that I'm an outcast, but don't you realize how out of your character it is to just blow me off? School leader of, well, everything, right? Aren't you supposed to make everyone feel welcome? Wanted? Am I not everyone, partner? Or is it your expertise to specialize in foreign relations only?"

"Keith, why do you have to be such a jerk? Can that be bread into your DNA strands?"

"You know what, maybe_ you're_ just getting under my skin for once!"

"_Me_! Under _your_ skin? You've already gotten under mine!"

"Yeah, you're right, I have. And guess what? That was my intention from the beginning." He glared at her. "You know what, Natalie? I won't try anymore- why waste breath? This partnership is done."

"So what? We're done! Big deal!"

"Goodbye, partner." He replied softly.

"Don't call me partner."

The knife she had already mentally impaled him with took a last hammer to his heart. He nodded then, and Natalie saw an emotion flash across his face that she had never seen on his features. "Goodbye, _Natalie_."

She watched him get into his car, and the pounding of her heart was too loud to overthrow. Her mind screamed for her not to let him leave.

_She couldn't._

She opened the car door and jumped out.

_She wouldn't. _

She ran to the driver's side window and pulled open the door. Before he turned his head violently, she noticed a tear slide down his cheek, and her heart dropped into the deepest pit of her stomach.

"Keith, I'm just being as much of a jerk as you are...Listen, I'm sorry. I was just hurt-_am _hurt."

"Why would you be hurt?" He asked.

"Because you didn't tell me."

"Why should I have to? What do you think of my now, anyway? That I have problems?"

"Well, don't you?" She asked hesitantly.

He grinned. "Yeah, actually. Yeah, I do. I have problems you wouldn't dream of, _Natalie." _

She ignored his emphasizing of her name instead of partner and replied: "Problems I'd like to help you with if you didn't act like you were in a cocoon your whole life. You can't keep yourself protected, Keith, no matter how hard you try and lock everyone in the universe out."

He laughed bitterly. "It's just that, you can't help me, Natalie. There's no help left for me."

"Keith, what's wrong with you? Why can't you tell me the truth? This...This is the Emotion-filled scene where you finally give into me and let me help you. The scene where you realize you aren't alone anymore."

"That there sounds more like the scene of Defeat, partner; I don't do defeat."

"And I don't _do _not having answers."

"Well, then," He began. "I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree." He moved his hand to the stick shift, but she grabbed it. He screamed out in pain and she retreated quickly.

"Keith, are you okay? I-I'm sorry, I- How did I hurt you by barely grabbing you? You're such a liar!" She smiled, slapping his same arm playfully. He bit his lip. Blood dripped through a hole in his jacket sleeve. Her eyes widened and she slid off that arm's sleeve quickly, fighting against his protests.

He looked at her...Defeated. He looked desperate; lost.

Natalie pulled off the rest of the tape holding on a cotton cloth to his arm loosely. Opening the glove compartment, she pulled out a napkin and blotted the blood flow gently. The bend of his arm was bruised, and it seemed as though there had been an I.V. there...Something bigger, even.

"Keith, what is this?"

"Nothing." He pulled his arm away from her.

"Keith, let me take care of you; It doesn't have to be defeat, and you can still be the macho, mysterious upperclassman. Besides," she knew exactly how to hook him. "Blood will drip onto your seat. You don't want stains in your truck, do you?"

He stared at her for moment, then willing rested his arm in front of her.

She used some anti-septic she carried in her tennis bag for blisters on his wound. He winced in pain, but she held a napkin over it every once in awhile, then blew on it to soothe the stinging.

"You know, partner," he spoke un-easily. "This is getting a little 'up-close and personal'."

"No, it's not." She smiled. "Because you won't spill what happened to you."

"Maybe one day I will," he glanced out the window and chuckled. "When I can trust you aren't a double agent."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "How can I prove to you that I'm not?"

"You can't," he smiled matter-of-factly. "See, I'm convinced you're a spy, so I won't believe anything you say anyway, that meaning: if you're trying to prove yourself to me, I won't give into it. It would be a waste of time on your end, honestly. Let's just keep this a lab-partnership; fun."

"Fun?"

"Yes. You, me, a yellow truck, a new pet, and a rode of opportunity in front of us-fun. Then, you can go home to your perfect life every night, and forget all about me; make it easy to forget about me, partner."

"What about you?" She asked abruptly; placing a band-aid over his broken skin. "What about _your _perfect life?"

He smiled slightly. "It depends on what you define as '_perfect'._"

"Perfect, could be anything," she looked into his eyes. "It could be anyone."

He smiled and looked away for a moment. "Then I know what perfect is." He said softly; so softly, as though he hadn't wanted her to hear.

"Keith, I don't mean to make you feel less wanted than you already do."

"I don't feel I'm not wanted partner, I feel I'm not _needed._"

She smiled. "Was it so hard to open up to me?"

"Yeah," he laughed, looking back at her. "I may even have to kill you now. It's like all of my years of building my shell have crumbled to nothing."

"You've spent years building something else," she grinned. "Your truck." She finished, seeing the look over confusion cross his face. "Your truck needs you-right? It's your girlfriend, remember?" She joked.

He scratched his chin and nodded, biting his lip. "My girlfriend, yeah." He agreed. "But right now, I'm with my friend...and maybe she'd be up for some star gazing if I'm lucky enough to have her agree to be within 2 feet of me after how I treated her."

"I'm good with star gazing, if you can find it in your heart to be with 1 foot of me."

He laughed. "Nah."

She rolled her eyes, and his face adopted a serious air.

"Hop in, partner."


	3. Chapter 3

**A\n: I am loving writing for this movie- I hope you find the story enjoyable and not too OOC lol. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated! **

**God Bless,**

**Sarah.**

Natalie was surprised when they arrived in front of the local movie theatre.

"Isn't the movies a date scene?"

"Well," he smiled at her. "We can pretend, can't we?"

Before she could reply, he climbed out of the car and moved to open her door.

"My lady," he said softly, holding out his hand.

She laughed and willingly offered her hand back.

When they made it to concessions, Keith handled the buying of snacks and he let Natalie pick the movie.

"Hanging by a Thread," he said. "Sounds sappy."

"It's the only girl movie; I hate action."

"Great, so we're both in for a treat of a movie we have no idea about."

She laughed. "Yeah, pretty much."

In the theatre, Keith rested his jacket behind her back so the seat was more comfortable for her, and then he sat back himself with a bag of popcorn. The movie started quickly, and Keith tried his best to say alert during the 'chick flick'. It was about a guy…and a girl…who were dating…who were in love…who were taking one last trip together…because he was dying.

Keith felt trapped ad vulnerable…

The odds…

Oh, the odds…the odds of this happening to him. It's like she had sixth sense or something. First, finding his favorite spot, and now this…

She was a great girl.

He looked over at her as the on-screen couple kissed, and he smiled as she watched with mild attention. He could tell her mind was drifting-but to where?

He had no idea.

He yawned and rested his arm around her shoulders; chuckling as her eyes widened. Natalie's breath hitched in her throat.

"Keith?" She asked quietly; he leaned close to her face. "What're you doing?" She asked.

He drew in closer.

"Pretending…C-can't we?"

Closer…

"Pretend?"

Their lips met for a second time as both of their eyes fluttered shut. He rested his warm hands on either side of her face and sunk into the kiss _He_ had kissed her this time. He knew he shouldn't have…But he couldn't help it. They pulled away then, their heads still together for a few moments.

"You know, partner, we need to stop putting ourselves into these situations." She said quietly. He sat up straight again as though nothing had happened, and with an air of seriousness, replied: "No, we don't_ have_ to do or_ not_ do anything."

They turned back to the movie and Keith's façade built-up again slowly.

It was the 'hospital scene'.

The boyfriend had a tumor; his head was shaved and he was waiting for surgery.

Keith wondered if that's what he'd look like soon.

He didn't care…as long as Natalie was leaning over him like that; telling him everything would be okay. He stopped his thoughts there, dead in their tracks. He needed to stop getting attached.

"Keith, you know what time it is?"

"Shh, watch the movie." He replied, annoyed.

There was a wall coming between them again…

And he had let it.

He always did.

Natalie furrowed her eyebrows and turned back to the movie. The girl was crying; asking her boyfriend's mom why he hadn't told her sooner…telling her how differently she would've done things-how she could have been prepared. The movie ended not too soon after that, with the girl gathering all of her things from his bedroom. Keith didn't move his eyes from the screen until the credits rolled. Natalie stretched as the lights came on, and stood.

"How'd you like the movie?" He asked, picking up all their trash.

"It was good; the guy just made me so mad."

"Why?" He asked curiously. As far as he was concerned, the guy was just like him, and he was interested in how she took their subconscious reality.

"He didn't tell her." She said simply. "He was so selfish. If I ever had a boyfriend who was sick like that, I'd never forgive him for not telling me."

Keith felt sick. "You'd never forgive him? Isn't that a tad harsh?" He scratched his chin.

"Isn't lying to the girl he loves, 'a tad harsh'?"

Keith threw away the trash and walked to the bathroom wordlessly.

"Man, the weirdest things make him go all psycho sometimes." She mumbled to herself.

Keith locked himself in one of the stalls and breathed heavily.

_You have to tell her, Keith. You have to._

His head was spinning; his stomach churned.

_If you ever have, do, or ever will, love her…you have to tell her._

He stumbled out of the bathroom and caught her eye from where she was sitting on a bench alone.

She was beautiful.

She was falling for him.

And he…well, he was going to leave her.

She deserved, at least, this: to know.

"Ready to go, Pumpkin-love?" He asked, jokingly.

"Yeah." She smiled.

Once they were settled in the car, he put the keys in the ignition and drove out of the parking lot.

"I'll have you home to get Raf soon, but we need to do a Confession Scene first."

"I'm actually going to be late as it is, Keith, I-"

"-Please," he asked desperately; staring at the road ahead. "Please."

She complied by not answering, and before she knew it he was pulling up and parking just before the cliff stopped. He helped her into the truck bed and they laid side by side, his jacket protecting her from the cold.

"So," she leaned up on one elbow. "You have a confession?"

"Yeah, and it's not easy for me to say…I may have to let my truck run me over when I get home for telling you, actually."

"Oh quit," she replied, staring at him as he stared at the night sky.

Just the other night they'd laid here, fighting over whether the moon was full, or a sliver too short.

"Partner, I'm not gonna beat around the bush."

"Then don't."

"I won't."

"Then say it."

"It's just," his lip quivered gently. "It's hard to say."

"But you trust me."

"You're a double agent."

He was shutting down; chickening out.

He was wrecking the time he put into hiding away in his own shell by wanting to tell her- he couldn't.

He wasn't ready.

"I'm not a double agent.

"I just can't tell you."

"Why?"

"You aren't different than a-anyone else," his voice cracked-he was lying. She was so different; so beautifully, amazingly different.

"So what?"

"You aren't going to care." He replied bluntly.

"You think I don't care about you?"

"Do you?"

"I love you."

His heart stopped. He sat up and took a sharp inhale of cold air.

"I have cancer." He blurted out before he could stop it.

Natalie stared at him for a long moment. Soon though, her face broke into a smile.

"Keith, I get that you hated the movie-but this is a pretty drastic way to make fun of it."

He bit his lip, tears cultivating in his eyes.

"I told you that you wouldn't care, partner. I knew if I didn't quit the sarcasm no one would believe me."

The pill bottle popped into her head again…the awkwardness during the movie…the wanting to go over the cliff…the missing school for two weeks…

She sat up now, too, her body pressed against his as they looked into each other's eyes.

Natalie was surprised to see his tears hadn't spilled over yet. How could he hold them back so well?

"Y-you really do?"

"Yeah, partner…I do. And I think," he took in a deep breath; his mouth opening and closing a few times before he finally pressed out: "I think this is the scene in which you make me feel like I'm not a loser, without showing me pity."

Natalie nodded-her face streaked with tears.

"I can do that scene," she said tearfully, pulling him into a frigid hug. "Keith, I can do that for you."

He wrapped one arm around her and buried his face into her neck.

She still felt no tears.

"You don't have to." He said softly. "I don't deserve it."

She cupped his face in her hands and breathed against his lips.

"You do deserve it, Keith. You deserve for someone…something to make you happy."

"So do you, Natalie…and that's not me."

"It is you, Keith."

He looked into her eyes wearily, and she squeezed his shoulder in assurance.

"And I don't care for how long."


	4. Chapter 4

**a\n: Thank-you to my first reviewers\Keith friends for continued support, (you know who you are) ;) Enjoy chapter 4, and keep reviewing! By the way, I'm sorry this Valentine's chapter is a little late…I hope you still enjoy! Any ideas and stuff are welcome by the way, you all know that though! I'd appreciate them seeing as I don't want this story to get bland over time. There's only so much sarcasm and 'bowling' trips you can do in a story and still keep it fresh, haha. XD **

**God Bless, **

**Sarah**

Natalie didn't go to The Brick that night, and now, on Saturday morning, she was on the phone getting the heat from Raf for it. With tears threatening to spill over; thoughts surrounding how worried she was about Keith- she could NOT handle Rafael too. She took in a deep breath and heard the words she had, (quite frankly), been wanting to hear.

"Natalie, I just can't do this anymore…We're done."

"O-okay." She replied, her voice shaking. She heard Raf chuckle on the other end.

"Goodbye, Natalie. I hope you have a great life with Keith."

She hung-up then and shook her head in disgust.

Life.

_Have a great __**life**__ with Keith-funny._

"Hop in, partner." Keith said happily as Natalie opened the door of his truck that night.

"Hey, you." She replied back, equally as happy.

"How was your day?" Heasked as they drove off.

"Good- I um, am actually great for someone who just got dumped."

"He's an idiot." Keith said quickly.

"And you're lucky." She smiled back.

"Yeah," he replied, grinning; one hand rested against his chin. "You could say that."

"Where are we going tonight, partner?"

"Well, I have a treat for you, actually."

"Oh, really? A treat that could possibly involve a holiday that you claim you hate?"

He laughed. "I don't hate Valentine's Day…I'm just incredibly un-fond of the festivities. But yes, it could involve the holiday I am simply incredibly un-fond of."

"But, if you have me now, you can be fond of it, because you have someone to share it with."

He halted at the red light and looked over at her seriously. "Do I have you now?"

"You had me all along, Keith." She replied, before he turned back to the road.

Before long, they had pulled up to the cliff- the spot that was already his favorite, and quickly becoming Natalie's. They stepped out of the truck at the same time and Keith ran over to her before she could look around too much.

"Alright, close your eyes."

She didn't question his command, and her eyes fluttered closed quickly. He placed his hands over them for extra measurement, and then led her to the far corner of the cliff, behind the rock they usually sit on, and obscured by a thick bush. He removed his hands then and smiled at his work.

"Okay, open em', partner."

When Natalie looked down at the scene before her, she gasped. It was beautiful, to say the very least. Rose petals littered the ground, and on a flat, grey rock sat two plates, a red, pillar candle in the middle, and a single rose laying across her dish. Next to the rock on the ground, was a small wrapped package, and a card.

"Keith, this is perfect- I love it!" She turned to look at him; he was smiling.

"So, I did okay, partner?"

"You did more than okay!"She gave him a quick kiss before taking a seat on his jacket laying on the ground. He sat behind her and she rested her head against his chest.

"What made you so romantic all of a sudden?"

"I am not romantic, at all. I just want to make you happy and I didn't think skipping Valentine's Day would do that."

"Well, you thought right-I'm really glad you did all this."

He smiled. "Me too. Are you hungry?"

"Incredibly."

He stood and opened the basket he had brought with him. He handed her a bowl of salad, a container of spaghetti, and a bottle of sparkling cider. She placed everything on the ground next to the makeshift table then, and he moved to sit on the other side as he took the cider and began pouring some in their cups.

"I have to admit, the only thing I made was the salad."

"Well," she began as she took the tin foil off. "It looks amazing."

He grinned. "I'm glad."

Once everything was rationed out, he looked into her eyes and smiled. "I have to give you credit."

"For?"

He took a drink and thought for a moment-then replied: "For figuring me out."

She chuckled and replied: "It wasn't too hard."

"Well, easy or not, I never thought anyone would."

"You hid it well…I just paid more and more attention as I fell for you more and more."

"I was worried that would happen…But I guess it worked out."

"You guess?" She asked.

"I know," he replied, assuaging her worry. "You know, partner-I've never told anyone that I wanted to go to that truck show so badly before."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I think it's a great plan; you and your truck-it's cute."

"Cute?"

"Manly." She said instead, in a deep voice.

He laughed. "Cute is fine…cute is good."

"Yeah it is." She paused for a moment, then looked swallowed a bite of salad. He hadn't done that bad. "Are you…_Okay_ right now?"

"Natalie, let's not start with the worry, okay? I'm fine, and I'm not going to have you asking a thousand times a day now until the day I die just because you know. I don't want anything to change, alright?"

Natalie could tell how agitated he was becoming, and backed off. The rest of their dinner was spent in silence.

Keith kept his head down, staring at his plate, until Natalie broke the silence.

"Look, Keith, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," he looked up at her-his eyes darker than usual. "I have something for you." He stood quickly.

She said nothing to that, and waited for him to return. She saw him move something to the passenger's seat, and then shut the door quickly before walking towards her with a small wrapped package and a card.

"Here." He said quietly, holding the gift and card out to her. She took them both and opened the card first.

The front of the card had a little heart on it, and it read **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY **across the front. On the inside was a small, folded piece of paper. Natalie's eyes widened upon the realization of how much he had written.

_Partner,_

_I've never had a girlfriend, and I've never celebrated Valentine's Day- so I hope I do this right. You've given a brand new outlook on life, Natalie- you're everything to me. I'm not one for sappy things, but I do have to tell you that you mean the world to me. I'm surprised you choose me, Natalie, but it's something I will never question. You're mind, and even though I won't be here for much longer, that just means, for me, that you were mind forever._

_Love, Keith. _

Natalie had tears in her eyes as she finished reading the card, but she took in a deep breath and smiled at him. He came to sit by her and she kissed his lips softly before opening the wrapped gift. There was a small box beneath the wrapping paper. She opened it gently and her eyes shimmered with another round of tears.

A silver charm bracelet rested against a white cushion. She lifted it out and Keith held her hand as she looked at the two charms.

"The bowling ball is to always remind you of us, and our fun together. The heart," he swallowed hard and tried to smile at her through un-fallen tears. "is for you to always remember this first Valentine's Day, and the first time I told you that I love you."

"But you haven't-"

"- I just did." He said quietly, kissing her softly. She smiled when they pulled away and she held up her hand for him to put the bracelet on for her.

"The cool thing about this bracelet, partner, is that it holds 25 charms. I pre-ordered 23 more that remind me of you, me, or us, and wrote a letter to go with each one. I bought the bracelet at Johvanne's Jewelry…and every Valentine's Day, you get to go there, and Johvanne will give you one of the charms I picked out. That way, you'll have a gift and a letter from me at least for a while, when I'm not here anymore."

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"Keith," she said, before realizing she had no idea what to say.

He hugged her close and planted a kiss on her head.

"I love you, Zetterstrom."

He smiled against her hair. "I love you, Anderson."

They sat and talked for awhile longer then, over the dimming candlelight and dessert. Once the candle had burned out though, they stood. It was getting cold, and it was time to be getting home. They packed up quickly and hopped in the truck. Natalie grinned as she saw the small, stuffed bear sitting on the passenger's seat. It was a white bear with a black cap and gown.

"This is adorable, Keith!" she squealed.

He laughed. "That's my graduation gift to you, even if it's a little soon. A little, ah, 'job well done,' for keeping up that GPA."

She smiled and leaned over, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Not while I'm driving," he laughed.

She pulled away, the smile never faltering from her lips. "I had a great night, partner."

"I did too. Not bad for my first Valentine's Day, huh?" He winked at her as they pulled into her driveway. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, alright partner?"

"Definitely, see you." She replied, grabbing her card and bear. She got out and shut the door quickly.

Keith watched her walk to the other side of the truck, onto her driveway.

She was his now- and nothing could change his mood from the happiness he gained from that knowledge. "Natalie?" He called out the window.

She turned to face him quickly.

"I love you, partner."

"I love you too, partner."

Keith drove home with a smile on his face, and that night, he fell asleep quickly. For once, he wasn't up wondering if he'd ever wake up again; if he could risk falling asleep. But now, in that moment, he knew that if he died then, he would die happy.

He would die with something actually accomplished.


	5. Chapter 5

**a\n: I wasn't sure how to really continue after the Valentine's chapter, so I hope this meets all of your expectations. Enjoy!**

**God Bless,**

**Sarah**

As much as Natalie meant to Keith, he still couldn't let her in on certain parts of his life: one of which, the fact that he had been up all night being sick. Keith knew that Natalie would _want _to know, (especially after how clingy she'd gotten since Valentine's Day, over a month ago), but he couldn't bring himself to weakly tell her how horrible her was feeling. In his mind, the best fix for not getting himself into a situation in which he would prompted to tell her, was staying home with no explanation.

"Keith?" Henry asked as he knocked on his son's open door playfully.

Keith forced a smile. "Yeah, Dad?"

"Are you sure you don't want to tell Natalie? You could call her before school…"

"No. We don't meet up in the mornings anyway, just by third period, then Chemistry and lunch…she doesn't need to know right off the bat I'm not there and then spend the day obsessing over me."

"You don't like anyone obsessing over you."

"Is that so wrong?"

"No…it's just," Henry smiled slightly. "it's just nice."

Keith furrowed his eyebrows, and sat up taller against his pillows in bed. "What's nice?"

"The fact that you're so much like your mother."

Keith furrowed his eyebrows. "What made you think of that?" he asked with interest.

Henry smiled. "She didn't want people to know either. She was quite reserved, and that's where you get it from…Except, she did have one person she could turn to and break down with; you don't."

"She opened up to you?" Keith asked to be sure, although he already knew.

"Yes."

"And you," he placed two and two together. "want me…to rely on Natalie?"

Henry turned to leave. "I can't make you. I just think it would help." With that, he left, and Keith sighed. He really didn't want to keep Natalie out anymore, but he didn't know if letting her in would be a blessing or a curse. He didn't want someone doting over him, and acting all 'lovey dovey' twenty-four seven.

Love…

It was nice to be loved; he just didn't want to suffocated by it. He stood then, and went about cleaning his room, and eventually taking his morning medications, only to lay back down in bed. Pulling the blanket over top of him, he fell back asleep quickly. His body was aching, and even _thinking _tired him, so he didn't do it.

_"I see the way you look at her." His mother said softly._

_ "I know…I know." He swallowed thickly._

_ "Then what are you waiting for?"_

_ "I don't know, Mom."_

_ "Keith," she gripped his shoulder and finished sadly, "you don't have much time."_

_ "How much longer?" He asked in reply, a little anxiously._

_ "I can't tell you that." She said to him softly, letting go of his shoulder. _

_ "Mom, I didn't want to care…"_

_ "I know you didn't, but I'm glad you do, son. She's a special girl, and you shouldn't leave her heartbroken twice. " She took his hand and smiled sadly. "Keith, live while you have life." _

_ "Is it selfish of me?" _

_ "Love is not selfish, son. It's the most beautiful thing you could leave behind for someone," she rested her hand on his chest now. "your heart." _

Keith awoke still feeling his mother's hand on his chest. He rubbed it gently, and sat up. Glancing at his clock, he realize he had only been asleep for ten minutes' it was 9:29.

2nd period.

With time still to spare, he got dressed and yelled to his father that he was going to school, and Henry smiled as Keith ran out the door.

Keith had time once he got to school, to lean casually against his locker just as the bell rung. While he waited for Natalie, he whistled to himself happily. Glancing around him, though, he stopped whistling abruptly as he spotted Natalie standing next to Rafael. Something in his heart seemed to bust open then. He saw Raf grab her wrist angrily, and rage mounted in his stomach.

"Marques!" he yelled angrily, walking towards them. He ripped Rafael's hand off Natalie's wrist and glared at him. "Stay off her."

"Didn't your mother teach you not to butt into other people's conversations?"

At the mention of his 'mother' his blood ran cold.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to grab women?" he spat back.

Rafael had no answer. He eyed Natalie knowingly for a moment, and she swallowed hard before he walked off.

_Oh yes, Keith was so ready to be the knight in shining armor. _

Natalie glared at him.

_Or not…_

"Why did you do that?"

"I saw him grab you." Keith replied timidly.

"Yeah, I know." She watched where Raf was bounding up the staircase in rage. "He isn't done with you."

Keith didn't seem to care. "You either partner," he replied, thanking God he had come to school. "You either."

Once the time for Chemistry rolled around, Natalie was becoming less 'on-edge' then she had been because of Raf that morning. Even though she didn't want to put Keith in harmful situations, she knew he'd keep her safe. She glanced over at him; he was staring at her, smiling. Moving a stray hair from her eyes, he smiled wider.

"You're a very pretty lab partner, Natalie Anderson."

She blushed and smiled shyly. "Well, thank-you."

"No problem." He replied, still staring at her.

"Could you help me with this?" She asked after a moment's pause, holding the lab work 'run-down' up to him.

"Sure." He replied, taking it from her.

"Okay, well, I don't know what acid it's asking for."

"Well, it says, 'the gentler one', so I'd assume the one that burns less."

"Well," she started slowly. "how do we figure out which one burns less?"

"Well," he snickered. "we could dip our fingers in each and see for ourseleves."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Stop being-"

"-myself?" he asked, cunningly.

She smiled. "No, never."

He grinned and tilted back in his seat, hands behind his head. "I invented this tilting back in your seat, you know."

She laughed. "Oh did you?"

"Yeah, I did." He grinned.

"So, I guess we'll just fill these in later?" she asked, closing her Chem book.

Keith nodded as Walter began to speak to the class. He yawned and closed his eyes as Natalie pulled out a small, black planner and scribbled in: _lab work, finish questions and steps 1-5._

After only a couple moments, she heard snoring, and chuckled. Looking over at Keith, she saw that he had rested his head against the table and had fallen fast asleep. She smiled and voted against waking him; she could tell her wasn't feeling well today. The door opened, then, and Natalie looked in the direction of it to see Brooke walking in with the Yearbook camera. Natalie sighed, and waited for her to make way to their table as she snapped pictures. Once she arrived there, she asked smugly: " you gonna wake him up for a picture?"

Keith was by then, actually, wide awake and staring closely at his desk- but said nothing.

"No. I'd rather not take one anyway, Brooke."

"Okay." Brooke replied happily. "Sorry for interrupting, Mr. Miles."

"No problem, Brooke." Walter replied as she left, continuing on with his lesson.

Keith lifted his head a couple moments after the bell rang to see Natalie slowly stowing her books in her bag, and waiting patiently for him to wake-up. It was their lunch period, so there was really no need to rush.

"Good-morning." She smiled.

Walter grinned as he watched the two.

"Thanks for keeping the distractions while I slept as minimal as possible, partner."

Natalie smiled. "My pleasure, partner. Hungry?"

"Yes, actually. Think we could go eat in my truck?" he asked hopefully.

Natalie nodded; she could never say no to his adorable face- especially how it looked just after he woke-up. They spent their lunch together, then, sitting in the back of his truck, talking about anything, and everything- like always.

Keith spent most of his night alone on the cliff, thinking about her…about him…

About _them…_

Finally, though, when it became too cold, Keith stood and turned back to his truck, only to be gripped tightly by two, firm hands.

"Thought you could take her from me that easily, didn't you?" Rafael asked forcefully.

Keith remained silent.

He did not have the strength for this.

**a\n: sorry for the mean cliffhanger; please review, though, and I hope you enjoyed! What do you think will happen next? Take some time to drop your comments! :D thank-you guys for ALL of the AMAZING support so far! It means the world! **

**God Bless,**

**Sarah**


	6. Chapter 6

**A\n: I know everyone is worried about Keith, heehee. So here's the next chapter…even though you won't necessarily find out just yet. It's a tad short too, so a longer one will be up tomorrow probably! By the way, they DO give Keith's dad's name in the run-down of actors and characters, so, Henry is legitimate! YAY! **

**God Bless, and enjoy!**

**Sarah**

Keith swallowed thickly. "Get off me, Marques."

Rafael's grip on his shoulder tightened.

"No, I don't think I will."

He grabbed his throat with one hand now, and still gripped his shoulder with the other. Then, in one swift motion, he had him pinned against the hood of his truck. Keith didn't fight back; his shoulders and back ached from the blow.

"Why did you think you could just take her like that?"

"I didn't take anything. You never had her if she left that easily."

Rafael punched him in the face, hard, then and Keith winced in pain. His body was so weak; he wasn't strong enough to fight this. He remained silent. Rafael punched his stomach now, then face, then throat. Keith joked as he struggled to breath.

"I'll get her back, Zetterstrom, and you better stay away from her."

"She chose me." Keith rasped quietly.

"No! You brainwashed her!"

A blow to the head now.

Blackness blurred Keith's vision, and he slumped against Rafael's grasp. After one last punch to the side of his head, Rafael left, yelling something to Keith that he didn't hear. What Keith heard of Rafael's voice sounded as though it were underwater, and finally the blackness overcame him. Then, he fell into unconsciousness.

Henry opened the door with a smile on his face that instantly fell when he saw the look on Natalie's.

"Mr. Zetterstrom, is Keith home? He isn't answering my calls, and he never does that."

Henry shook his head. "I thought he was with you.

Now, Natalie shook her head.

"Oh, well, don't get too worried- he always runs off like this. He likes time away from everything once in awhile."

Natalie nodded and smiled. If that was the case, she knew exactly where to find him.

Natalie made it t the cliff quickly enough, and smiled when she saw Keith's truck. She stepped out then, and walked to the front of it, where she found him slumped against the left, front tire. Thinking he had passed out like she read was a symptom of some chemo, she moved his head to rest against her hands, but her breath hitched in her throat. Blood ran down the side of his face, he was un-conscious, and his breathing was labored. She let his head rest in her lap now, as she quickly maneuvered her cell-phone out of her pocket. Quickly, she called the home phone Keith had called her from moths ago, and asked Henry to come to the cliff as quickly as possible. He replied okay to her frantic voice and hung-up fast.

Tears streamed down her face as she waited for his father to arrive, and tried as best she could to coax him out of un-consciousness. She didn't know how long she ended up sitting there, his blood staining her jeans, before Henry finally pulled up. But once he did, he got out of his car quickly, and knelt beside them.

"W-What happened?"

"I don't know. I know he comes here to think, and when I got here, I found him against the tire." She replied, on the verge of a fresh round of tears.

Henry observed the bruising and blood, his own eyes shimmering with tears. "Who would want to do this to my son?"

Natalie didn't know what to say; her thoughts were a mess. She couldn't make sense of this.

"Let's get him to the hospital. Any injury can cause serious complications while he's on treatment."

His face was grave. He picked up his son effortlessly, as though he had done it many times before, and rested him in the truck bed on the blanket Keith always kept back there.

"Natalie, stay back there with him, please. Make sure his head doesn't move."

She nodded and sat in the back, smoothing his hair down and keeping his head in the same position. Henry turned off his car then, took the keys out of Keith's pocket, then jumped in the driver's seat of the truck.

"Don't leave me now, son." He whispered desperately before glancing at Natalie's crying face in the rearview mirror. "Don't leave her."

They arrived at the hospital quickly and, given Keith's records, he was immediately admitted. It was then, (when he thought Natalie was pacing the hallway, unaware of his actions), that Henry broke down. Natalie heard the sobbing, though, and looked over at him. The waiting room was empty except for Henry, and her heart broke for his loneliness. Keith was all he had.

"Mr. Zetterstrom?" she asked hesitantly.

Henry looked up at her.

"Natalie," he forced a smile. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine; understandable." She took a seat next to him, and rested a hand on his back. "He'll be okay." She willed even herself to believe that. "He's strong."

"I just can't lose my boy." He said, fresh tears appearing in his eyes.

"You won't." she said confidently. "That truck show," she tried joking. "he won't miss that truck show."

It worked: Henry smiled.

"No. No, he wouldn't." he replied, standing.

Natalie stood as well, and pulled as much strength as she could from Keith's father.

Then, for the next few hours, they paced together.


	7. Chapter 7

**a\n: Sorry in advanced, guys…sorry in advance. :/ **

**Please review!**

**Blessings,**

**Sarah. **

Natalie knew that one day soon, she'd have to give him up. But as she tried so hard to hold her composure if front of his father, the painstaking reality that she could lose him now, penetrated every piece of her heart. Natalie sat on an uncomfortable chair in the waiting room, head arched back, staring up at the ceiling. She wanted nothing more than to be next to him now, unconscious or not, she felt if she was she might…

_Be able to stop it. _

Natalie knew she couldn't, in reality, stop this process; the one of him dying. But as she sat there, completely helpless, she thought anything to watching his breathing patterns, or just rubbing his head would help more than this. She felt lost, and completely out of control. It took her the whole time waiting there, actually, before she finally realized that she was never in control, and neither was he. Natalie knew that there was nothing humanly possible that they could do. The doctors were doing all they could with medications and machines, and Natalie and Henry were doing all they could by giving him love. But in the end, none of that would save or kill him; maybe none of it would even matter. She mentally scolded herself that moment.

_Of course it mattered, and of course loving him was absolutely worth it. _

Before her thoughts could refocus on the next unpleasant thing they would conjure, the waiting room door opened, and Natalie was relieved to see a gentle smile gracing the doctor's face.

"Mr. Zetterstrom?"

Henry stood, and Natalie looked expectantly between his and the doctor's faces.

"How is he? How's my son?" Henry began frantically; the doctor silenced him with a raised hand.

"Keith is fine. He's pretty badly beat up, but he's alright. The only thing we're watching at this moment is his breathing; he has some lung bruising but besides that, there is nothing broken, and he isn't too weak to handle these injuries."

Natalie was relived, but couldn't help but to stumble onto her next fear.

_Too weak? _She thought to herself. She couldn't picture _her _Keith being _weak _at all.

"When can we see him?" Henry asked her next question.

"Right now, actually. He's a little lethargic, but awake, and he kept asking for you, and a Natalie."

Then, Natalie stood, and glanced at Henry. He smiled at her.

"Could you take us back there?"

"Sure." The doctor replied, leading them to Keith's room.

Once they were there, the doctor gave them the normal protocol of calling him for any problems, and then left them alone. Henry took in a deep breath, staring at his soon through the small window.

"I've seen him like this too many times."

"Beaten?" Natalie asked warily.

Henry chuckled at that. "No; in a hospital bed. No man should be weak; my son isn't weak."

Natalie swallowed thickly at the tears she saw accumulating in his eyes.

"Would you like to go in first?" he asked quietly. "Now that I know he's okay, I notice my hunger. I'll get the two of us some food and bring it back up in a little while."

"That sounds fine…If you're sure you don't want to see him first?"

"No. I'm glad he has someone else waiting anxiously to see him. You go, and I'll be back."

Natalie nodded. "Thank-you."

She watched Henry leave until he made a turn down the hall and disappeared, and then took in a deep breath as she took his spot near the window.

"Keith." She mumbled against the glass. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

Natalie didn't know why, but something about this whole 'Hospital Scene' scared her. She figured it was because she associated this place with losing him; she wanted to see him in his yellow tuck, smiling, and lively…with a road of opportunity in front of him. She knew he had a road in front of him; a different one than what she knew, though, and that frightened her.

She grabbed the handle and opened the door slowly. He didn't flinch, but she saw his chest rising and falling evenly; he was asleep. She moved the small, grey chair closer to his bed silently, and sat down, her gaze not wavering from his sleeping form. For a moment she sat there and wondered if she should talk to him, rub his shoulder, cry… But eventually, she just decided on shakily extending her hand to grasp his, and sitting there offering silent, unconscious, moral support.

Spacing out, Natalie thought to how much her life had transformed only over a couple months. She had known Keith for over 5 years, but never truly took the time to ask how he was doing; to even think that him being absent so often could be more than him just being another useless person in the food chain. Natalie felt terrible for how low she had acted towards him all these years. She never treated him like a real person, and in reality, he was more than that. He was a real person, with real thoughts, emotions, desires, dreams, and a real illness. Natalie wondered then how long he had actually battled this losing fight of cancer. She had never thought to ask him, and couldn't remember what year Brooke and her started joking about 'Mr. Skip-a-holic.' Natalie always thought he just hated school, but truthfully, he adored it. He adored the contact with people, the laughing, and care-free-ness…That was, until he was diagnosed as terminal. Soon after that, Keith decided the only thing he loved was the air breezing through the hair he wondered if he was going to lose as he drove around town in his signature yellow truck.

Natalie came back to earth then as she let those regrets go-she was with him now, and to him, that mattered more than anything. She opened her mouth then to whisper a soft, 'I love you,' but was taken of guard as she heard the monitor behind her begin beeping wildly. She turned slowly, and prayed silently it wasn't for his heart. Glancing at it, she found it was, and as nurses flooded his room, she stared back at his bed, feeling a warm hand that felt uncanny to his own, gripping her shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

_a\n: it took me a while to write this, and it was a hard decision. Enjoy, though, and please review. Ideas are appreciated, as I do not want this story to become bland now._

_God Bless,_

_Sarah. _

Natalie felt Henry's hand gripping her shoulder. He whispered to her gently, but urgently that she needed to come with him. She obliged, frigidly following him out, and willing herself to believe that this was just a dream; a nightmare she would wake from at any moment- but it wasn't. Her hands shook, and her eyes remained wide; fear was etched in her heart.

"Natalie?" Henry asked. She looked up to acknowledge him, but said nothing.

"Natalie?" He asked again, this time more forceful.

She snapped out of her strong façade.

"Y-yes?" she asked back, her eyes wavering.

"He will be alright."

"How do you know?" She asked angrily.

"Natalie," he held her shoulder, staring into her eyes fiercely. "have faith in him."

Natalie sat, holding his cold, limp hand safely in her own. She spoke to him gently, smoothing back his hair at some point, and kissing his wrist. She felt his heart beat against her lips, and her heart fluttered. The nurse beside her bustled about, fixing his I.V., pulling the sheets tight, and resting the call button next to his arm. Last, but not least, she turned to his monitor. His heartbeat was slow, almost non-existent.

"The doctor will be in shortly with his father- just keep him comfortable, okay?" she spoke softly as she walked out.

"Okay." Natalie whispered back, gripping his hand tighter.

Within moments, the doctor and Henry had walked into the room. Henry's face looked grim, but he forced a smile for her.

"Natalie, this is Doctor Collins. He's here because he feels it would be in Keith's best interest to," he trailed off slightly, gulped, and continued. "induce a coma."

"_What? _No! He's going to wake-up anytime now!"

"No, Natalie, he isn't. He won't wake-up for a couple of days at _least, _and owing to the labored breathing and heart monitor, he's in pain."

Natalie's face became softer. "Pain? Would a coma eliminate the pain?"

Doctor Collins stepped closer. "Yes, it would. Then, once his heart and lungs are strong enough, he will wake up."

"How long will that be?" She asked quietly.

"It could be anywhere from a couple days to a couple of months. With his condition, I'd say a few weeks."

The word 'weeks' played over and over again in Natalie's mind.

"Do you think that is what's best for him? Has he ever been in a coma before?"

"For a couple of days once, it was just his body's reaction to his chemotherapy, but yes it is in his very best interests. He's surely in pain, and the coma will eliminate that."

"It's not my choice." She turned to Henry. "Mr. Zetterstrom? Do you trust this?"

"Doctor Collins has been Keith's doctor for years, and we both trust whatever he tells us to do." He gripped her shoulder once more. "You can too."

Natalie and Henry both remained in the room as the doctor fed an I.V. through Keith's thick veins. Natalie held his right hand tight, and Henry stood at his feet. They were silent as the doctor finished up his work, then listened intently to his heartbeat with the stethoscope. He glanced up at the monitor that was beating evenly now and smiled.

"Beautiful." He said contently. "No pain now, and once his body can sort everything out, he will wake-up. He can hear you as well, so talk a lot." He squeezed Keith's shoulder and stood.

"Doctor Collins?" Henry asked, standing. "How do you know he isn't in pain?"

The doctor smiled and pointed to the slight up-turn of Keith's lips. "His face is relaxed now, and his heart is skipping no beats. He's doing well. We will monitor him, and hopefully when he awakes he can go home."

Henry nodded, and Doctor Collins left soon after. Wordlessly, Natalie stood and stretched; her stomach growled lightly.

"Hungry?" Henry smirked.

"Yes."

"Let's go grab something then."

She looked back at Keith.

"It's alright, we can come back."

She nodded and grabbed the jacket that had been resting next to Keith's covered feet.

"When Keith was little his favorite food was Spaghetti-O's, and now he eats them every Friday night."

"But you said 'when he was _little _he liked them'?"

Henry laughed. "Yeah, he used to _like _them, now he's just downright obsessed. Every Friday without fail, he eats them, and every lunch he can sneak in. They aren't healthy, so I try and steer him clear of them."

Natalie looked down at her own bowl of Spaghetti-O's. "I suppose he would be proud of me, then."

Henry nodded and ate a spoonful of his own.

"Keith wished everyday you guys had stayed friends, you know."

"Friends?" She asked, not meaning to sound rude.

Henry smiled gently. "Keith considered you his best friend in the sixth grade. You fought for him to get the part of that Russian Solider."

All of Natalie's thoughts from her sixth grade year came flooding back to her in that instant.

How could she have forgotten?

"I didn't remember that all this time." He replied, amazed at herself.

Henry smiled. "Well, now you do; Keith will be happy."

She smiled backed.

They finished eating in silence then, and only spoke when Natalie had taken her last bite.

"Full?" Henry asked.

"Yes, thank-you." She replied, throwing her Styrofoam bowl in the trash.

They walked back together to Keith's room then. Visiting for another hour, the two of them decided to have a conversation with him about the sixth grade play. Eventually, though, Henry could tell Natalie was becoming tired, and he told her to get ready so he could drive her home. Assuring her that Keith was in good hands there, he walked out and waited for her. She zipped up her jacket, and grabbed her purse. Kissing Keith's forehead, she whispered: "You aren't just 'one of the little people', Keith, and the princess does remember you."

_a/n: I hope you liked it and that it didn't make you cry. ;( If it did, I apologize…or should I? I guess if I wrote it well, you would be crying, lol. Please review. Ideas are welcome. Off to go work on my Something to Live For update now. Till next time!_

_God Bless!_

_-Sarah-_


	9. Chapter 9

Natalie stared at her reflection in the mirror; how horrible was it of her to feel as though she didn't know who she was anymore? Her heart was ripped into tiny shreds that she couldn't even feel tearing apart anymore; her life was worthless without him, now she had finally realized it. Without him, she was nothing anymore- she had poured all of herself into someone who may or may not even live, and it hurt. She didn't know how she could change that; she figured it would simply forever be that way, and that once he was finally gone, she would just revert to her own shell like he had all these years. All of these years that she hadn't taken time to notice him, he was falling deeper and deeper into a pit of agony that she wasn't sure anyone could reverse but himself. Natalie knew that Keith just wanted to not feel anything anymore. Not that she knew all of the details, but she figured she wouldn't want to feel either if she had hardly any money, her mother had died, and she was dying. Throwing her hair into a lose ponytail, she splashed water on her face and slid on her jacket. It feel limply over her, she had lost quite a few pounds since Keith's coma. A week ago was when the doctor had finally induced it, and not she felt like a walking zombie. She only ate when Henry forced her to at the hospital, and make-up never adorned her face. Usually, even on the days where she felt the absolute worst, she would throw on some concealer, stack on the translucent powder, and gob on a splotch of lip gloss…But now, it didn't matter what she looked like- he couldn't see her anyway. Natalie wasn't even too convinced he could truly hear her, but she still tried. She tried talking to him all the time, giving him something to open his eyes for. She told him all about the fundraiser Henry had started to gain more money for all the modifications his truck needed before the truck show, and even encouraged him to wake-up simply because she needed him, but he didn't. Natalie felt like she was going insane: the way she saw his chest heaving with each breath, but his eyes not opening, the way she saw his mouth sometimes rested open, the way it had when he was role-playing in class with her, but didn't speak. She felt even more insane when she could have sworn she felt his fingers curl tight around her own when she was holding them the other night. That, though, had simply been a reflex, the doctor told her. But no, his fingers moving? He would wake soon…He would wake, or he was beginning to once more feel pain. Ignoring the thoughts penetrating every thought for positivity she hoped to have, she slipped on her shoes. Grabbing her bag, she exited through the front door. Her parents were at work, and no longer tried to push her to go to school- she had missed a week now, and could care less. Everyday, she found herself at the hospital, or at Keith's house. Leaning over Keith, she would will him to wake, and when she was at his house, she would stop from going insane by helping Henry with chores, and steering clear of Keith's bedroom. It was that time once more now, actually, and she was busying herself by dusting shelves and the fireplace. Standing on tiptoe to reach the back of the mantel, she glanced at the picture of Keith's mother that sat there. Pulling it down, she looked at the date of death on her memorial card. August 19th, 2000. 2000 was the year Natalie was in sixth grade…

It all came back to her in mess of color and jumbled words.

"_I'm sorry, Keith, but you've missed too many days and you cannot participate in the play." _

_ "Mrs. Miller, I know my lines, I promise. I know I can do it, can't you please just let me?" _

_The woman saw the hurt in the boy's eyes, but shook her head. "No, the rule book states that you have to participate in at least 5 weeks worth of rehersal, or 7 weeks on props. Your time doesn't meet those standards at all- You cannot be I the play." _

_Natalie stepped in then. "Mrs. Miller, if Keith can't be in the play, I am not participating." _

_Keith's eyes that were filling with tears lit up. Mrs. Miller's eyes went wide as well._

_ "Natalie, you cannot just quit- what poor classman ship! You are the princess!"_

_ "And I cannot do without one of my soldiers. Keith has been through a lot lately, and I won't let the play go on with me in it, without him."_

_Mrs. Miller obliged, letting Keith participate, simply because Natalie Anderson ruled the school even at a young age, and she wouldn't want her going home and complaining to Mr. Anderson. _

_Keith was forever grateful for that. He had missed so much practice time because his Mom had been in the hospital, and un-knowingly to him, the night he was performing, was the night she passed away. She had promised him, though, that no matter where she was, she would be watching, even if it was just in Keith's heart. Keith knew he couldn't miss performing because his mother would be watching, and he wanted her to be proud…_

_And because of Natalie, he had been able to. _

"Beautiful picture of her, ain't it? My favorite."

Natalie smiled, a little nervously. She really shouldn't have been picking up their things, reading them, and moving them all around. Henry caught on to her worry, took the picture from her hands, and smiled. "Don't worry, I don't mind if you 'pick around' a bit. You must be curious as to why Keith doesn't mention anything to you about his past."

"Yeah, just a little. I mean, I respect his want to keep things private, of course."

"Well I respect your want to be in the know, if you will."

"Thank-you." She replied, finishing up the dusting, and taking in a deep breath before smiling. "Do you need anything else done?"

"No, Natalie, you've done plenty for Keith and I- it's my turn to do something for you. We don't have much to offer, but I can make the attempt at inviting you to be a house guest for the night, and taking you to go visit him for a couple of hours."

"That is more than I could have hoped for, Mr. Zetterstrom, thank-you."

"It's Henry, please."

()()()()

Natalie had been following Keith's eyes for the past hour now. Henry too, was peering over her expectantly, he too could tell that beneath his eye lids, his eyes were moving slowly, every so often, back and forth.

"Keith, you can wake-up now. Keith, it's okay. Your Dad's here."

Henry gripped her shoulder softly; when Keith had awoken the last time, he had made small movements like he was now for a good couple of hours before he did, but he didn't want Natalie to get her hopes up only to be let down.

"Son, you're girl here is waiting for you." Henry smiled slightly- last time this was happening, he didn't cease speaking to his son; encouraging him to wake…Maybe that's all he needed.

Natalie, who was holding Keith's hand, looked up at Henry.

"Mr. Zet- Henry," he corrected herself. "hold his hand, please. His fingers are moving, aren't they? Tell me they are." She said as she let go of his hand, and Henry grabbed it. Henry's face broke into a broad grin.

"Yeah, they are."

"Was he moving a lot the last time he woke up?"

"Yeah, his fingers, eyes, and toes." Henry replied, still looking at his son's face. "I'm going to go get the doctor." He added, letting go of his son's hand and turning towards the door. Opening it, he was out the door in moments, and Natalie stood abruptly too. "Henry I'm coming with y-"

"-Now, now, don't you both leave me at once; I would've thought I had a fan club by now." Keith's hoarse voice spoke behind her.

**a\n: I love cliffhangers. Reviews=LOVE, guys. Didn't want to keep you waiting too long. Hope you enjoyed! Blessings, thegoodgirldoll. **


	10. Chapter 10

"K-Keith?" Natalie's voice wavered, and her eyes fell on his wide-open ones.

He smirked his classic lopsided grin. "The one and only." He replied meekly.

Natalie laughed out a sob that she had been suppressing and fell beside his bed in one quick motion. Wrapping her arms as best she could around his chest, she held him close.

"Keith, you're awake." She looked up into his eyes once more; his emerald green orbs sparkled with love. "I thought I was going to lose you, I-"

"-I heard you." He whispered. "I heard you talking to me, the whole time."

"I just wanted you to wake-up…I tried to tell you things that would make you happy."

"You remember the play?" he asked softly, excitement and disbelief flashing in his eyes.

"Yes, Keith, of course."

"It took you long enough." He joked, before coughing roughly.

"Keith," she grasped his hand in her own. "you scared me so badly."

He smiled. "I figured the pranks were getting old; this relationship needed a little adrenaline."

"I believe there are two parties involved in this relationship, partner, and this party thinks this relationship needs a little relaxation for awhile."

Keith let his smile fade, but adopted an air of seriousness that Natalie found incredibly comforting. "I didn't mean to scare you, Natalie," he scratched the back of his neck. "it's not like I could really control all of this." He finished lamely.

Natalie's heart broke for him when she saw his face now. Looking down at his lap, she caught a glimpse of the sadness lingering in his eyes. Resting her hand under his chin, she bore her eyes into his as she lifted his face.

"Keith, you don't have to be upset-"

"-I'm not-"

"-upset? Yes, you are. Keith, you don't have to feel vulnerable, or weak, or any fear, okay? I'm here with you, and I know you had no control- I don't blame you for this, and you don't deserve it."

As his eyes stared directly into hers, his body relaxed. Natalie could tell he took those words as a comfort, as much as he would never admit it, and smiled.

Henry barged in then, the doctor behind him. Upon seeing Keith's face lit up in a smile, Henry and the doctor smiled brightly.

"Keith," Henry beamed, coming to stand by his son's bed quickly. "you're awake!"

"So I've been told." He glanced at Natalie. She grinned back in reply and stood to give the doctor and Keith's father more room.

After a long while talking about Keith's coma, his chemo, and the cancer itself, the doctor promised that if Keith gave him his word that he would rest and stay hydrated, he could be released the next morning. The three of them were immensely happy about this, and Natalie bent down to give Keith a quick kiss on the cheek after hearing that. Joy overcame Keith as he rested his head back against his pillows and thought of being out of this hospital once more.

Natalie helped Keith into a recliner in the living room as Henry ran to check on the stir-fry. Since being released, Keith had a stricter diet to help maintain his strength and immune system, and Henry was willing to put forth the effort instead of Natalie to cook the food. Normally, stir-fry could be quite the health mix, but Natalie's eyes were wary as she watched Henry cut a chunk of butter to melt in with the vegetables.

"Partner," Keith began, but Natalie kept her gaze on Henry. "can you please go help my Dad with dinner and get rid of the 'I'm going to use that knife to kill him' face?" he asked, grinning. Now, Natalie turned to glare at him. Keith just laughed and she rolled her eyes before hurrying into the kitchen.

Keith watched from afar as she gently took the butter out of his hands, and grabbed the low-calorie, dried onions from the cabinet. She was talking to him about something Keith couldn't hear, and his Dad was paying attention with strong interest. Keith smiled at the scene that was unfolding before him. His father laughed heartily at something Natalie said as grease splashed out of the pain, and he rushed to get her an old apron, (the only one they owned) out of the pantry. He tied it around her frame for her and she laughed again, a little bit softer, seeing as she was moving the pan back and forth now, flipping over the string beans, carrots, peppers, and onions. Keith breathed in the smell, and pulled the trigger so the foot rest popped out the bottom of the old recliner.

Henry turned to glance at his son in the living room, then, and smiled as she caught him already staring at them. "Keith, do you want to come help?" He called out.

Keith smiled, and nodded, standing slowly. Henry backed away from Natalie then, allowing Keith to slip into the spot he had just been in. Seeing how close he placed himself to her, Henry smiled and walked out quickly, claiming he had to go finish some laundry. Keith grinned and watched him leave, before turning back to Natalie. Abruptly, he crashed his lips against hers, pulling her close to him. Falling into his embrace, she thanked God for having him in front of her. Natalie could never handle the fear of almost losing him again; not being that un-prepared again. As she grabbed his shirt-front, pulling him even closer, (if that was possible), she vowed to not take any of the time she had with him for granted, whether it was for a short while, or for infinity.

After all, the sky was the limit, and she wasn't going to settle for anything less.

**a\n: Ehh, not sure I really liked this chapter too much; the end anyways. Thoughts? I enjoyed it as I wrote, but looking back, I don't know if it seemed rushed or not? If anyone has a little extra push for this story, I would greatly appreciate it! **

**Blessings,**

**Sarah**


	11. Chapter 11

Keith was pretty upset that his Dad wouldn't let him drive Natalie home that night, but he understood his reasoning as his head spun with dizziness from standing so quickly. Gently, his father and Natalie grabbed one of his arms and guided him carefully to his room. The smell of stir-fry still lingering in the air, Keith swallowed tightly- his throat was so dry from gobbling down his food with no stop for a drink. His father could tell that his throat was constricted, and lifted a warm water bottle to his son's lips. Keith promptly spit it out in the trash bin next to his bed. Henry chuckled.

"Warm water isn't too enjoyable, huh?"

"Neither is cancer." He retorted bitterly.

Henry sighed. "I'll grab you some ice water before I take Natalie home."

"Thanks." Keith mumbled as his Dad left. "Will you be over tomorrow?" he shifted his attention to Natalie.

She smiled. "Of course I will be."

Keith nodded and closed his eyes then, falling asleep before Henry returned with his water. When he finally re-entered his son's room, he chuckled and placed the water on a coaster that had been resting on his bedside table.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Natalie nodded and followed him out to his truck. It was quite dark out now, and there was quite a chill in the air. Thick fog covered the roads. Henry sighed.

"Keith and I haven't finished the headlights; I can't drive through this fog."

"I'll just stay here tonight." She blurted out before she could help it.

Henry looked at her with a shocked face for a moment, but shook it off. His face broke into a broad grin, and he nodded, stowing his keys back in his pocket.

"What Keith wants, Keith gets." He replied, walking back to the house.

"What are you talking about?" Natalie asked, chuckling.

"Well," Henry replied, a soft smile gracing his features. The porch light softened his face and illuminated the laugh marks, the worry lines, and his furrowed eyebrows. "isn't it obvious? He doesn't want you anywhere that he isn't- especially not when he's still as good as laid up in the hospital. You're pretty much his sanity, Natalie."

Natalie smiled; did Keith really value their relationship, her staying close to him, that much?

"Do you mind if I use your house phone to call my Mom? My cell died."

Henry nodded and opened the front door. Walking into the kitchen where the phone hung on the receiver on the wall, Natalie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Keith, what're you doing?" She asked as she saw the huge bowl of cereal Keith had just turned in the direction of his bedroom with.

With no reply, he simply grinned, and continued on his way to his room with a slight shrug, (which Natalie found adorable). Henry rolled his eyes and mumbled something about his son being a human garbage can, while Natalie dialed her mother. After explaining as best she could the situation, she was surprised at her mother assuring her it was fine, to sleep in a separate bed, (which Natalie quickly promised she would be), and to call her in the morning. Once she hung-up, she stood in silence for a moment. Natalie had always been trustworthy, and she had given no one a reason, (nor she was planning on giving anyone a reason), not to trust her, but she felt positive her Mom would've had more of a lecture planned, or at least said that she would come pick her up. Figuring her mother was tired from the day, (since she had yawned quite a few times during the short conversation,) she set those thoughts aside and stepped into the living room. It was empty. She saw Henry's bedroom light streaming through the hallway, and decided to gently take Keith's mother's picture off the mantle and walk into his bedroom. Stepping quietly, she peeked in to make sure he wasn't asleep, and smiled as she grinned at her before taking a huge bite of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Milk dripped down his chin and he wiped it lazily on his jacket-sleeve.

"Hey, partner." He spoke cheerfully; his T.V. was on full-blast and he seemed quite comfortable. Taking a seat on the edge of his bed, she replied: "Hey, partner, what're you watching?" she leaned back then, resting her head against his legs, which were bent in a criss-cross apple-sauce fashion.

"Just some old Steve Irwin."

"Steve Irwin?" Natalie asked curiously.

Keith gawked at her. "You don't know who Steve Irwin is? The Crocodile Hunter?"

Natalie grinned at his surprise. "No, I've never seen it."

Keith pulled her closer to him, so she just moved to sit next to him. As she stretched her legs above the covers, he threw her a blanket and a juice box that he must have retrieved from the fridge when he got his cereal. Gladly she took it, and got comfortable as he insisted upon. Wrapping an arm around her, he assured her that she would love it. She couldn't complain; even if he hated the show, she loved this moment- sitting with Keith, with him alive and well. When she had walked in, she had set his mother's picture on the end table on the corner of the hallway next to his room. Deciding that it could wait until he was ready to talk to her about what had actually happened, she had set it down. Yes, she was anxious, but she realized that respecting his privacy was important, and she would let him tell her when he was ready even though she had many questions impressing on her mind. Natalie was becoming quite curious about the young boy who had lost his mommy, who had become an outcast, who had cancer, who she now, _loved. _

Natalie looked up at Keith, and for the first time noticed how much thinner his hair was becoming, how pale and drawn in his face was. She appraised all of his features then, soaking in his scent, how he looked, how he was acting. His whole demeanor became something that, for some reason, she felt the intensity to want to memorize right then and there. Grabbing for his hand, she snapped her head back to stare straight ahead as she moved his eyes to rest on her. She couldn't let him see her getting attached, or he would simply push her away. As much as he didn't want to, she knew how he worked, and she just couldn't let that happen. Thinking her gesture was purely out of love, she caught his smile out of the corner of his eyes before he turned back to the T.V. Natalie was becoming more worried about him then she had been before; she had never taken the time to take in all of his physical features. Keith had always been an outcast; the wallpaper of the school, really, but Natalie could notice the considerable amount of weight shedding from his frame.

Natalie stared ahead at the T.V. with a blank expression. Although she wasn't paying attention, she would assure Keith when it was over that she had loved the Crocodile Hunter's endeavor with a restless gator, and thus making him as happy as he seemed that she had sat still to watch it for five minutes, at least. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze, she smiled as she felt an equally tight squeeze back. The sat there together then in amiable silence, and only did she move when she felt her eyes becoming heavy with sleep.

**a\n: So next chapter will involve Natalie planning a big surprise for Keith and we can really start kicking off this story!(: I hope you guys are enjoying, and I will be updating pretty much all of my stories tomorrow so, look forward to that, and please review all of the upcoming updates! You guys are amazing; I seriously couldn't update so quickly, nor keep my motivation for these stories without you! **

**Blessings,**

**Sarah.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A\n: Everyone, enjoy, and please read and review! I hope you all enjoy the surprise Henry and Natalie are planning for Keith! **

**Peppermint: Thanks for the last review; I can't reply since you don't have an account, but I appreciate it! Have your Mom send my Mom a message for when we can hangout. **

**Everyone, have fun reading, and please review!**

A week had passed since Keith was home, and Natalie was driving from school to his house. Doing the cooking, cleaning, and watching after Keith for Henry, was becoming a routine for Natalie. She couldn't complain that she hated it though, in fact, she loved it. She loved being of some use, other than just being the girlfriend in the picture. As her car pulled up into the driveway, though, she saw that Henry was home- meaning he hadn't been at work. He was resting on a dolly which was pushed under the truck as he worked on the mechanics of Keith's pride and joy. Her heart plummeted to the pits of her stomach; if Henry was home, something had to be wrong with Keith. She saw Henry look up at her, though, and smiled as she stepped out of her car. Her heart began to beat a bit normally now. Slamming her car door shut, she walked over to him. He sat up on the dolly, and then stood to walk to her.

"Hey, Natalie." He spoke, embracing her lightly.

She returned the hug and smiled. "Hey, Henry. No work today?" She asked casually. She didn't want to be the obsessive girlfriend who assumed everything and broke down crying.

"No, my boss gave me off, actually. Keith doesn't know, he's been sleeping all day in his room."

Natalie nodded. "At least he's getting rest," she began slowly. "so why are you working on Honeybuns?"

"Well," Henry smirked. "I was hoping you'd ask that. I'm actually getting Honey, here, ready."

"Ready for what?"

He beamed at her, his eyes shining with excitement and she could tell she had asked stupid question.

"For the truck show! In London! I want him to be able to go."

Natalie's mouth hung open. "He c-can go?" It hadn't occurred to her that he would be well enough, but the thought made her heart beat with warmth.

The truck show was the only thing Keith was looking forward to; his only dream. And now, he would be able to do the one thing he had been looking most forward to for the past year.

"There are two catches though."

"What are they?" Natalie prompted him quickly, her worry gone due to the smile on his face.

"I want to keep it a secret until he goes that day, and I want you to take him."

Natalie blinked rapidly a few times. "H-henry, are you sure? I think you should take him."

Henry seemed taken aback at this, and Natalie didn't know why.

"Me? No, no. Keith would have the most fun with you, and you can have the chance to be just as spontaneous he is with you! He won't know!"

"Okay," she agreed slowly. "but won't he know when he sees us driving there? He isn't stupid when it comes to working the roads."

"That's just it," Henry grinned, throwing the wrench he was holding under the truck. "he only knew of one truck show, but in reality, there are _two. _The second is still hosted by London Ontario's truck conventionalists, but it is 50 miles out of the way. It's a completely different direction that's he's never driven and could never guess. It's even a day before the one he wanted to go to!" Henry seemed quite pleased with himself, and Natalie was quite excited too, although she wasn't a truck fan.

"That sounds perfect- but why don't you come with us?"

Henry thought over this for a moment, but shook his head. "I really think it should just be you two; besides," he continued, a mysterious smile appearing on his features. "I already booked the hotel for two."

Oo

Natalie had spent all day with Keith while Henry worked vigorously on his truck outside. He wouldn't touch the body of it, but Keith would definitely appreciate the mechanics running a little smoother, plus he wanted them perfectly safe on the long trip. Natalie did as she was told and kept Keith inside and away from the windows. As far as he was concerned, Henry would walk in at 6:30 as though he had just gotten out of work, and that's how he wanted his son to think the day had gone for him: normally; at work. At the moment, Natalie was making Keith's bed as he walked in from the bathroom.

"Partner, I don't need a housewife."

"Very funny, but with this mess, I would beg to differ."

Keith grinned. "Whatever you want to do; I know Dad is enjoying having you around. This house hasn't seen such a clean inside since my Mo-" he stopped short then, and Natalie though to the picture she had placed back on the fireplace the night they had watched Steve Irwin. Taking a deep breath, she decided to ask him. Setting down the pillow she had just been fluffing, she took a seat on the bed. The mattress lost its fluff and sunk low; his bed was old, but comfortable. He stood, tidying a couple of things on his desk; not meeting her gaze.

"Since your Mom was alive?" She asked.

She saw him nod curtly, and continue cleaning things up. "Keith, if you want you can talk about her." She began slowly.

"No." He replied, a little too harshly for her liking.

Taking in a calming breath, she pressed the matter even though she know she shouldn't be.

"Keith, your Mom wouldn't want you to be unable to remember anything about her without being upset. Aren't memories supposed to be for good?"

"Not when they're bad ones." He replied even more harsh.

"What bad memories do you have of your Mom?"

He turned to her, darkness crossing his eyes. "I doubt you'd want to talk about your Mom either if the last memory you have of her was her passing out in the middle of the kitchen."

"Keith," she replied strongly. "you can't not talk about her for the rest of your life."

"Yes, I can!" He hissed back, throwing the stack of paper he had just been straightening onto the floor.

Natalie stood and stepped towards him, but he backed away, kicking his chair away from his desk so he could sit down.

"Keith, what happened to your Mom?" Natalie asked.

"Why don't you ask my Dad?" Keith shot back, catching sight of his father as he walked into the room at that moment. Henry's eyes swelled over with worry. Keith stood and turned back to look at Natalie. "He is the one that never decided to mention that my mother was dying of cancer, until I was the one that found her, on the floor, dead. Isn't that right, Dad? No decency to even tell me that while you were at work, my Mom could die."

"Decency?" Henry asked, hurt evident in his voice. "I had no decency? Your mother thought it was best to keep you out of the loop until she knew if the chemo was going to work."

"And when it didn't work was she ever going to tell me? When was she going to let me know that it was spreading so rapidly she could die, Dad?"

"Your mother wanted to tell you when she thought you could handle it, and after you crashed the truck she didn't think you were stable enough."

"Crashed the truck?" Natalie butted in. Keith being in a car accident was nothing she had ever been informed of.

"Yes," Henry replied, looking at her instead of his son. Keith gave him the 'this is _my _business,' glare. "He crashed the truck one week after he got it on his 16th birthday. His mother got it for him so he had it that day, and a week later, someone crashed into him. It wasn't his fault, but he was so distraught that his mother didn't think he could handle another blow. His truck was totaled and he was a wreck."

"Totaled, but Hone-"

"It was Honeybuns, Natalie. Keith worked all Summer to restore her, and somewhere in between there, his mother-"

"Got more ill, which I had no idea of. She hid it so well, but you, Dad, couldn't bother to let me in on the big secret. I never had a chance to say goodbye!"

"I would've rather remembered all of the good times instead of being _haunted by saying goodbye every single day!" _He screamed. "It was in your best interest not to know; I obsessed everyday over losing her and I would not let you do the same!"

Keith retreated and swallowed thickly. Glancing at Natalie, he bit his lip. He _would not _cry in front of her. He didn't want sympathy, or hugs, or assurance that it was okay. With nowhere else to turn, he darted pass both of them and ran out to his truck. Starting it up quickly, he slammed on the gas and drove as far away as he could get from the house, his father, and the memories. He drove for what felt like hours, but in reality it had only been twenty minutes when he came to a small run-down diner in the middle of nowhere. He had never been down this dirt road before, but the diner looked inviting, and warm. Turning off the truck, and stepping out slowly, he made his way inside. The heat was on full blast and immediately warmed his insides. Removing his jacket to avoid becoming too warm, he wandered to an empty table. Ice water rested on a coaster there, and he took a sip with shaky hands. The restaurant was small, and only one other person was inside. He supposed the water on the table was meant to be inviting. Although, he figured they weren't too jam-packed to be getting ahead of the game. As he sat there, he thought mainly about Natalie. The thoughts of his mother were gone already, and he let his mind wander to Natalie and his first time at the diner close to town. He remembered their little kitten. Natalie had kept the cat for the past month, seeing as Keith had been so sick and in the hospital, but now he remembered she had promised to drop by with it sometime this week.

Keith sighed and gripped the cup tighter, telling the waitress that he wanted nothing to eat. She seemed sad at this, but also curious. Not many customers but be hard on the business, but he could tell she seemed genuinely concerned for him. Keith wandered how old she thought he looked; his hair was thinning, and he was sure he would be losing it soon. His frame was small and thin; sickly. His face was pale and thin as well, and his lips were always cracked and in a tight, thin line. Hands still shaky, he stood and walked over to the bar table where the waitresses were working behind. She looked up at him as he walked over. Wordlessly, he threw a 5 dollar bill on the table and thanked her for the water. He didn't wait for her to reply, knowing she'd say something about it being free, and walked out quickly. Business was slow and if he wasn't buying anything he still wanted to help. The woman was in her late twenties, it had appeared, and was quite drained of happiness and youth. Perhaps she had a sick child at home too; he knew he would have appreciated someone throwing his Dad a couple of bucks here and there; maybe then his Mom wouldn't have died…maybe he wouldn't be dying. With a bitter smile on his face, he stepped into his car and continued down the road, away from his house and town he knew. He had one destination in mind, and he wouldn't stop until he got there.

Ooo

Natalie sat in the living room nursing a cup of strong coffee. She knew she had to be getting home soon, but Henry seemed so upset she couldn't leave before he would mention anything about her leaving. Surprisingly, though, he spoke up that moment.

"Natalie, you should make your way home. Keith will be back by the morning and you can see him tomorrow."

She nodded. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No," he sighed deeply. "this is all my fault, after-all."

Natalie didn't have the strength in her to fight that thought of his; she would be angry if her Dad had done this too.

"I'll see you tomorrow. If you need anything before then, call me." She replied.

He nodded, a stony expression on his face, and stood to open the door for her. He gave her a quick hug and she left wordlessly.

Ooo

It was bitter cold outside when Keith finally made it to where he wanted to be. Slowly, he stepped out of his car and walked up the drive way. Raising his hand to knock on the door, he waited for an answer. Once it opened, he swallowed hard and asked solemnly: "Tell me everything you know about my Mom from when you counseled her during chemo."

Al nodded and moved to let him walk in the house.


	13. Chapter 13

**a\n: enjoy everybody; this chapter is a little intense with a nice cliffhanger, enjoy, and look forward to more updates. I'll pretty much be updating everything all night, so if you have any questions or suggestions, PM me...and check back every hour or so for more updates, LOL.**

Al was brewing a cup of strong coffee as Keith took a seat on the wooden kitchen chair. The house was silent; empty except for the single man in his 40's who had been Keith's counselor from the beginning. He always said his patients were the children he never had, and that his door was always opened to them. Keith hadn't taken that literally until now. He sat there, staring blankly ahead for a few moments, before Henry placed a cup of coffee in front of Keith, and one in front of himself as he took a seat.

"Tell me everything you can about my Mom; when you counseled her, please."

Al nodded, and swallowed the sip of hot coffee he had taken- it was hot enough to give off the right taste, but warm enough not to burn his throat as it slid down.

"She came to me a week after she was diagnosed; she wanted to be counseled so that she could keep a level head at home. She didn't want you-"

"-Knowing, yeah."

Al caught onto the bitterness in his voice, and nodded to himself knowingly. "You're upset that they never told you?" Without waiting for a reply, he pressed on. "Your mother was a kind and considerate woman, how different would your life be if you had lived everyday in fear of her death?"

Keith didn't reply; he already knew that he was blowing this out of proportion. Keith would have been a wreck knowing his mother had cancer, but finding her…didn't help his life either.

"Your mother told me the day before she died that she was feeling fine, you know. She experienced no pain, there were just tumors they didn't discover in time."

Keith took in a long breath of air. "I miss her, Al."

"I know you do, Keith."

Silence washed over the two for a few moments, when finally, Keith broke it.

"Was she scared?"

Al shook his head immediately, and Keith nodded.

"Thanks, Al."

"That's all you wanted to know?" Al asked, shocked at Keith's sudden dis-interest in the conversation.

Keith nodded tensely. "I just needed to get her off my mind."

Ooo

The next morning, Natalie dressed quickly for school. She wore her hair down simply, and wore jeans with a form fitted sweater. The sweater was a light blue, and her jeans were bleached in random spots to give a lighter effect. She wore no make-up, and stumbled tiredly to her car. Even though Natalie had left Keith's at a decent time, she still laid up for hours at home, wondering if Keith was going to call her. No such call came, obviously, and now it was time for her to go about her day. She arrived at school quickly, and looked with hesitance to her left as she Rafael walking up to her. She sighed. _Could she get away with running over him? _She highly doubted it, so she turned the car off and stepped out. Rafael wasted no time sweet talking her into a conversation with him.

"Natalie, have you come to your senses yet? I hope you have."

Natalie furrowed her eyebrows. "There are no senses to come to, Rafael."

He smirked venomously. "I thought killing him would do you good."

Realization dawned on Natalie in a second's time.

"W-what?" She shot back, angrily.

"You heard me." He laughed in her face.

Natalie took a quick step toward him and grabbed his shirt-front without hesitation. "You are the only that took those swings at him?"

Rafael still wore a smirk.

"Wipe it off before I slap it off," she spat at him. "you're the one that landed him in the hospital? You're the one that gave him the bruised lung? That gave him the coma?"

Rafael's smirk was fading now, he eyed her venomously.

"Let go of me, Anderson. I didn't mean to land him in the hospital; I meant for it to be a clean kill."

Natalie slapped her straight across the face then, and let go of his shirt. Stumbling backward, he wiped at the spot she had smacked, then stepped closer once more.

"Natalie, you shouldn't have done that." He spoke threateningly.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, pulling herself up to her full height. "Are you going to beat up Keith, huh?" She shoved him against her car. He hit his back hard, being un-expecting of the shove, and towered above her angrily. He glanced around for a moment, and then there was the sound of skin hitting skin, and Natalie grabbed the side of her neck as Rafael walked away. Rubbing the spot he had just smacked, she felt numb in mentality and stature. Turning back to her car, she got in quickly and drove off.

Ooo

Keith had come home late the night before, but was surprisingly up early enough, (6:30 A.M.), to be able to see his father off to work. Henry glanced at him, but said nothing. He knew his son better than to start a conversation with him if he was still angry. To his surprise, his son spoke up first.

"Dad, I'm sorry about last night. I know you two were looking out for my best interests, and I shouldn't have snapped at you when I know you're still hurting too."

Henry nodded stiffly. "It's okay, son."

Keith stood there for a moment, but when he realized his father wasn't saying anything else, he turned to leave. Walking past the front door to get to his room, though, Keith heard the muffled cries coming from the other side. Furrowing his eyebrows, he opened the door, and saw Natalie sitting on the porch chair outside, cell phone in hand.

"When were you going to knock?" Keith asked softly.

"When I stopped crying." She laughed shakily.

Keith came to stand beside her. When she didn't look up at him, he knelt in front of her so he could look into her eyes.

"Partner, what has you so upset? Shouldn't you be at school?"

Natalie looked up at him with hesitant eyes. "I went to school."

"And?" he prompted.

"And I found out something I wish you would've been the one to tell me."

Keith looked confused. "What didn't I tell you?"

"That Rafael is the one who beat you up that night."


	14. Chapter 14

"I don't see how that could have been any of your business when it happened, or now." Keith replied with a smile, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"Why would you withhold that information?"

"Because I didn't want a crying girl on my doorstep."

"Keith, why couldn't you have just told me?"

"Natalie, you are too nosy for your own good. Let it go."

She stared into his eyes for awhile, but decided not to ask again why he didn't tell her. She knew he would get angry and she couldn't handle him going off on her right now. He leaned close to her then, and took her face in between his hands, but she squealed in pain and jumped back.

"Whoa, rejection, much? Face issues today, partner, I-"

Keith's breath caught in his throat and he fell to his knees next to her left side. "-What happened to your neck?" He breathed anxiously, running his fingers across the bruise.

"Nothing." She blushed.

"You're the one not telling me something now, Natalie. What is it?"

Whenever he used her real name, and not partner, or Anderson, Natalie new she had to either back off, or be serious. Taking in a deep breath, she replied cautiously: "Rafael, he…He slapped me at school today."

Keith's eyes glazed over with anger Natalie didn't know he possessed.

Ooo

"We do not have the money for this." Henry spoke quietly, sending chills down Natalie's spine. Natalie sucked in a deep breath.

"What do we do then? I am sure my parents would have money-"

"-I'm not asking your parents for money to bail my son out of jail."

"I can't believe he would just go after Rafael last night."

"I can't believe he made it out alive." Henry stared ahead with wide eyes.

Natalie couldn't help but smirk a little at that thought; she did have a strong guy on her side; Stronger than Rafael, and a better man than he would ever grow to be.

"I'm just going to have to take money out of the savings fund we have."

"Are you sure you don't want me to ask my parents?"

"I'm sure. Do you want to take a ride with me?"

Ooo

They arrived at the jail an hour later, and Henry handed over the money necessary to get his son out of the cell he was behind. Chuckling at the site of Keith laying on the metal 'bed' with his jacket covering him, he glanced over at Natalie.

"Natalie, I think we have the wrong jail cell- that man in there couldn't possibly be my dim-witted son who thinks he can take on Goliath."

"Who _took down Goliath." _Keith corrected, standing triumphantly. He walked towards Natalie and his father and gripped the steel bars with both of his hands. "How long do I have to be in here?"

"No longer." Henry replied as the officer came to unlock the gate.

Keith walked out quickly, and hugged Natalie first thing. "I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear, almost inaudible.

"It's okay." She smiled, pulling away. "What did you do to him anyway?"

"He called the cops before I could even get a hit in on his face. Real wimp I'd say, although I'm not complaining- whether he backed down or not," he swept his foot under Natalie's ad caught her as she fell backwards with a screech of worry. "I still saved the damsel in distress."

She laughed as he pushed her back into a standing position, and Henry rolled his eyes.

"Let's get the prince and princess home before a dragon comes then, eh?" Henry asked, ushering them out and giving the cops a polite nod.

He heard them snicker behind them.

The ride home was full of Keith's elaborate story- telling. Natalie was quite interested in how he had actually coaxed Rafael to come out of his house and started beating on him, and he held nothing back. With violent hand motions, he told her the whole story, and by then end she had tears in her eyes from laughter.

"You stupid jerk, you could've died."

"Or gotten the life sentence." He winked at her.

Henry let out a bark of laughter at that as he pulled into their drive-way. It was nice to be able to talk about death and joke about it, without the looming factor of it being true for once. Natalie definitely brought up their mood in the house, and Henry couldn't complain about her being over so often. To be honest, he enjoyed the extra help around the house, the extra eyes kept on Keith, and the extra happiness. Well, the happiness, period. Henry felt that he and Keith had been going on a downward spiral together, until Natalie had stepped into their lives. Now, he was able to laugh again, and he felt like he wasn't carrying the weight of the world anymore- only half. Henry knew there was no way he could ever thank Natalie enough.

"You know, partner, I've been craving ice cream, want to stop by the shop downtown?" Keith asked as they got out of Henry's truck.

"I'd love some." She replied, getting into Keith's truck now.

Keith rolled down the window as his Dad walked over to them. "Home by eleven you two?" He asked.

"I'll try, Henry." Keith replied, backing out of the driveway.

Henry smiled as he watched them pull away, and then went inside and fell asleep quickly. Eleven O clock? Who was he kidding?

There was no point in waiting up.

**Author's Note: Well, I do love throwing wrenches in the plot. Hope you guys liked the feistiness. I was thinking of how he would react, and I couldn't come up with anything, and then it hit me: Behind the sarcasm and jerk-ness that he can portray, he is **_**hilarious **_**at the same time. I think he'd find this quite humorous. There was an alternate scene, though that I wrote for this, in which he revealed some things about his condition to the police when he realizes he may be in there for awhile. But then, I decided Keith wouldn't hand over any health information about himself that easily, and cut it out. Hope you all enjoyed! Please review!**

**God Bless,**

**Sarah**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I haven't updated in awhile…and I was…Doing nothing, haha. I seriously have no good excuse besides temporary writer's block, but I am back, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. You all are amazing, and I love all the feedback, so keep it coming! 37 reviews, can we make it to 50? Love ya guys!**

**God Bless,**

**Sarah**

"Alright, I've got a truck geek game for you."

Natalie laughed. "What would that be, partner?"

"Find a sign for each letter of the alphab- ALPAKA RANCH! I GOT MINE!" he yelled mid-sentence, pointing to a yellow sign on the side of the road as they passed it.

Natalie grinned. "Okay, then, airport." She said back, pointing to the blue sign with a white plan on it.

"Ah, no can do, partner. Karlson Airport. It was to _start _with an 'A'."

Natalie sighed and continued looking. They played for awhile longer, and had just finished with 'F', when they arrived at the Ice Cream Shop. Keith looked over at her with his signature, lopsided grin, his wrist resting on the steering wheel.

"What are you gonna order?"

"I'm not sure yet…We haven't even seen the menu."

"They've got 47 flavors, Natalie. We can't be taking an hour in there are people behind us."

"So I have to decide now? Without a menu?"

Keith nodded. "Exactly. I already know what I am getting."

"Oh really?" Natalie asked curiously, crossing her arms. "What are you getting then?"

"A large waffle, chocolate coated cone with double fudge ice cream and hot fudge, and a vanilla and strawberry sundae with hot caramel and cherries."

"You are sickening." She spat out jokingly, opening the car door. He just laughed as they walked to the entrance door together. He held it open for her, and smiled as she walked past him.

"Ah, they don't have ice cream like this in the slammer!" He joked, a little too loud for Natalie's liking.

"_Keith!" _She hissed. "Someone will _hear _you!"

Keith smirked. "I am sorry I am so embarrassing, partner." He said gently, whispering in her ear. Shivers. Down her spine. She took in a deep breath, and gently pushed him forward as the line moved. He grinned in satisfaction, and mumbled something about being 'at his mercy'. They ordered quickly, much to Keith's happiness, and Natalie ended up getting a simple, plain waffle cone with vanilla ice cream.

"Typical." Keith rolled his eyes as he paid.

"Oh, whatever!" Natalie said, hitting his arm playfully as she licked a bit of dripping ice cream.

They found a table in a far corner and sat down on the metal chairs. Natalie was quite cold sitting there, but she felt content with Keith. She took in his features then, as she had been making a habit of lately. His hands shook so slightly, that only she could catch it. His skin was pale and his face tinged with a little green. His palms were clammy, and sweat formed just under his hairline at the front of his head. His lips were thin; cracked. He raised an eyebrow at her when he noticed her staring.

"I can buy you one of these sundaes too, you know." He joked. In all seriousness, he knew she was staring at his appearance…he wasn't stupid. But the last thing he needed was for Natalie to be a worried mess…

Humor was the best way to assure her that he was fine; now if he could only scarf down the ice cream fast enough so that the cold eliminated the burning sensation spreading throughout his body. He was surprised his forehead wasn't a bright, scarlet red by now. The fever was spreading eagerly; he ate the ice cream quicker. Once he was finally, finished, he looked up at Natalie.

"Do you want anything else?" He asked.

"No, I am okay." She said softly, standing. "I'll meet you in the truck."

Keith sat there then, confused and alone.

Ooo

"I just don't know what happened, Dad."

"Did she seem okay when you dropped her off at home?"

"Forced smile." Keith replied bitterly.

"Son, don't beat yourself up like this. This has got to be a lot for her to handle. She _loves _you and there is no way she can simply _accept _this."

"I can't even accept it, Dad. I get how she feels."

"No, you don't. You aren't a girl, their emotions are like ten-fold." He jokingly shivered in fear. Keith grinned.

"Dad, do you think I should go talk to her?"

"No, son." Henry stood to put his cup in the sink. "I think Natalie needs some time alone."

For the first time, Keith felt an unfamiliar feeling; one that he assumed was…pure, teenage love.

He had felt a pang of sadness in hearing that she needed to be left alone…he never wanted to leave her alone. Keith never wanted to not be around Natalie. He thought of her all the time, he dreamt of her every night, he missed her right now. Every second that she wasn't at the house. He loved waking up on days that she had just come 'home' from school. He always snuck into the living room quietly and watched her down the hall. She'd be vacuuming, cooking dinner, dusting; anything to help…and just catching a glimpse of her made his heart skip a beat.

Keith realized then that he didn't just love her…

He was _very_ _in love_ with her…

And that's what was making this hard.

Standing from the chair he had been sitting in, he told his Dad goodnight, and retreated to his room. He laid up all night texting her then, and going through old Yearbooks. He stopped on every page that held a picture of his beautiful, blue-eyed blonde. Practically every page had her face on it; perhaps her high academics and many involvements paid off for one thing: he had plenty of pictures to stare at into the early hours of the morning.

**Author's Note: Next chapter will be their texting all night, and another little surprise. Good or bad? You will have to wait and see! I will be updating regularly again, so keep up with the chapters, and please review! **

**God Bless,**

**Sarah. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Keith is so cute being so in love with her. Will that realization make things harder on him, though? Please review!**

**.Love. (I always say God Bless…Changing it up a bit!) **

**-thegoodgirldoll.**

Natalie held the tissue to her swollen eyes the second her phone went off. Sniffling, she sat up and grabbed her phone off the bed-side table. She opened it to find a text from Keith. He had started off the conversation normally, but soon after the talk of how their ice cream run together was, he had asked why she had acted so upset at the end of the night. Taking in a deep, calming breath, she decided that for once, she wouldn't hold her feelings back from him. She simply replied, 'I'm just afraid to lose you,' and after that, received no replies for the rest of the night.

OoO

Keith had stared at that message for quite some time, and had come up with no good answer. Chances usually were, if he couldn't spit out something sarcastic, he wouldn't reply. He felt bad that he basically ignored her the rest of the night, but he just couldn't bring himself to comment on that bit of information. He rested his head against the pillows behind him, and kicked off the blankets. It was becoming way hotter than he had imagined it to be only moments before. He groaned and aired out his shirt, moving it to let air ventilate through the fabric to his burning chest and stomach. Sweat began forming on the very top of his forehead, and he threw his phone on the floor before jumping out of bed. It was no use trying to sleep; this would just be another night full of nothing but sweat, and pain which would result in him feeling unable to sleep without a shower. So, ten minutes later, Tylenol pill, glass of water, and towel in hand, he stepped into the bathroom and shed his clothes. He turned the dial in the shower to the coldest setting, took the pill quickly with a gulp of water, then stepped in and sighed in relief. Shaking off the dizziness, he grabbed the spicket to balance himself, and grabbed the bar of soap off the rack. He showered as quickly as possible; it was late, and his throat was becoming sore. All he wanted was to be able to get a good night's sleep for once. When he was finished, though, he ended up lingering under the cold water hesitantly. He knew that once he stepped out, his fever would heat him up again, but he also knew the medication shouldn't take too much longer to kick in, so he turned off the water and took his chances. He dabbed the water gently off his body with his towel as he stood on a shabby, small rug. He was still burning up, and didn't want to envelope himself in anymore fabric then necessary, so he let his towel drop and enjoyed just the air hitting him; fan on full blast. He moved to the sink to brush his teeth, and then splashed water onto his face. Finally, he ran a shaky hand through his hair, and pulled it back to see thin, brown strands covering it. His bottom lip quivered, but he bit down on it painfully. Sinking down to the floor, he laid his towel over him, and lay sprawled out on the tile. Ignoring the heart attack he would give his father in the morning by finding him this way, he fell asleep.

OoO

He was being shook violently as he cracked his eyes open only to be greeted by a thick beam of sunlight through the opened bathroom window.

"KEITH!"

"WHAT!" He hissed, jumping up as he wrapped the towel around his waist. His head spun in circles.

_Great job for jumping up like that, idiot. _He thought to himself bitterly, rubbing his temples. Henry's eyes hazed over with happiness and confusion.

"Son, why did you sleep on the floor? Did you slip? Pass-out?"

"No, Dad." He replied, immediately guilty for having yelled at his father, (who had most likely thought two minutes before that his son was dead). "I had a fever and the tile was so smooth and cold after my shower…" He trailed off lamely.

Henry smiled sadly. "You should have woken me, Keith."

Keith simply nodded. "Next time I will, Dad. Next time."

Henry nodded, seemingly satisfied, and smiled a bit more cheerfully.

"Alright, well, I came up to wake you for breakfast. Natalie is here, so how about getting some clothes on?"

Keith blushed slightly, and nodded as his father walked out. He made sure the towel was secured around his waist then, and walked out into the hallway. Pushing open the door to his room, he grinned.

"Hey, partner, didn't know you'd be joining me." He winked, grabbing some clothes from the top drawer.

Natalie's face turned bright red. "I w-was just about to go help your Dad with breakfast."

"I'm sure." He smiled, kissing her gently before she walked out. He dressed as quickly as possible then, and walked to the kitchen. The smell of pancake batter and sausages frying awaked his sense of smell.

"It smells amazing out here, Dad." He said, taking the milk Natalie offered him.

" I can't take all the credit; Natalie helped out tons herself!"

"Well, then, my best to Chef Anderson!" He graced her with a small, mock bow, and Natalie laughed.

"Sit and eat; we have a big day ahead of us."

Keith's eyes lit up. "We do?"

"Yes," Natalie smiled, glancing at Henry. "all three of us do."

Henry seemed surprised at this too, but nodded to his son and set the rest of the food on the table before them all. They dug into their food eagerly; all of them were immensely hungry, especially Keith. Once they were finished, Keith offered to clean up since Natalie and Henry did all of the cooking around there lately. They smiled and agreed that it was fair he clean up, and walked into the living room seeing as Henry wanted to show Natalie something. Keith grinned and turned to the sink. There were no dirty dishes; he supposed they cleaned up as they went along, so all he had to do was clean off their plates and cups, and then wash down the table. He hummed to himself quietly as he went about the task in front of him, but jumped a little at the sudden tickling he felt at his ankles. Looking down, he saw the kitten Natalie and him had found.

"Hey, little partner!" He grinned, finishing the dishes then leaning down to scoop up the small animal. He ran his fingers along the white fur: no longer dirty as it had been when they found it, and very soft. "Natalie says we found out you're a little girl! I won't violate you the way mommy must have, though, so don't worry!"

He got a soft purr against his hand in response. Smiling, he sat back down at the table, playing with the little ball of fur.

"You are so cute, little one. Did you know I used to love kittens? We couldn't have them after my Mom…left though, because my Dad is allergic. My favorite animals are cats. I love wild cats too…Well, except lions. They're sort of freaky with all of that hair."

"Well, I didn't know all that about you." Natalie cut in, walking back into the kitchen.

Keith simply smiled and held the kitten close to his chest. "So what did my Dad want you for?"

"Oh, just showing me some pictures of you. This morning I asked him what you looked like as a kid, so he showed me a few."

Keith laughed. "My Dad would."

She smiled and sat next to him. "So you really love our little partner, huh?" She asked, reaching over to pet her head.

"Yeah, I do. I'm glad we went back and got her. Thanks for taking such good care of her when I was in the hospital and stuff."

Natalie nodded. "It was nothing. I didn't know your Dad was allergic; do you need me to keep her indefinitely and just bring her by for visits?"

Keith shook his head. "No, my Dad is fine as long as I keep her in my room."

"Okay. Well, let's get ready to go. I've got something I think you and your Dad are really going to like."

Keith handed the kitten off, told her he was running to get his jacket, and retreated to his bedroom. He scanned his room for the old 'Target's best' jacket, and grabbed it quickly before running back to meet his father and Natalie at the front door.

"We can leave the kitten in your room, or bring her."

"Bring her." Keith replied, opening the front door. They stepped into Keith's car then: Natalie and him in the front, and Henry in the back, (he had insisted). Natalie sat in the passenger's side, since Keith had not yet offered to let her drive Honeybuns, (she wasn't sure he ever would), and she simply guided him down the right streets. Soon, they came to a deserted parking lot that was covered with many small tents and multitudes of people. Henry and Keith looked at her in confusion, and she turned to clarify everything to them.

"This," she began with a smile on her face. "is a Fleemarket."

"That much I get." Keith replied.

"Okay, well, it isn't just any old Fleemarket…They sell truck parts! And everything for trucks!"

Keith and Henry's eyes both lit up in the same way, and it was the first time that Natalie could really tell the mental, and physical similarities between them. They jumped out of the car quickly, and Natalie hopped out and tried to keep up, but with a kitten in hand, it was hard bumping through the swarms of people. Eventually, though, they came to a tent that wasn't enveloped in many people, and stopped. Keith glanced over at his Dad.

"No way." He breathed, and Henry looked equally as shocked.

"I had no idea they sold these at a Fleemarket."

Natalie furrowed her eyebrows. "What, paint?"

"Not any paint, Natalie. These are the ones that you can paint the body, rims, and tires with on your own…And do an actual good job of it!"

Keith was fascinated by all of the colors, picking up various cans, and airbrush tools. He would never change Honeybuns color, but he did enjoy seeing that there were possibilities. He wasn't surprised when he saw his Dad go for the bright reds and oranges. His father had always wanted a truck painted to look like the front was on fire. In a way, Keith was hoping he would just put out the money and buy everything to do that now…If he had a big project to work on, it would take his mind off what Keith felt…would happen so. After all, Honeybuns was a better cure for his cancer than the chemo could ever have been. He watched his father choose colors carefully, pick brushes for the thin strokes, pick a shiny top coat, and a cheap, but durable airbrush machine. He glanced over a smiled at Natalie, offering her a wordless, 'Thank-you'. She nodded, smiling back. She could only guess what he was thanking her for, but she knew that he wanted her to be able to take care of Henry; make him happy. She would never stop doing that for him; there was nothing she would not do for Keith…And his Dad wasn't so hard to get along with anyway.

Once they were finished, they browsed around for another two hours, checking out every stand, and talking to a few people who had parked their classic cars outside. Finally, though, it was time for lunch, and everyone piled into the car, completely starved. Keith decided that the 24/7 diner was the best stop, seeing as that's where they had brought Little Partner for her first escapade of eating out. Henry couldn't really relate to the excitement in this, but grinned and gave his consent to stop there for food. They had ordered quickly and enjoyed their food whilst talking the whole time. To Natalie's happiness, Keith ate everything on his plate which was covered with food, and Henry really seemed to like the diner- surprisingly, he had never gone to this one. It took them a few moments to pay, and wait for the waitress to collect the money, but once she did, they left. Keith asked if anyone else had to be driven anywhere, and Natalie had jokingly replied she did need new clothes for the last month of school; nothing in her wardrobe felt cute anymore…it was all old. Taking her joke seriously, Henry had told Keith to drive to the mall, assuring Natalie that after everything she always did for them, that this was no big deal. She had wondered if they ever went shopping with Sandra…Because if they had, they would know this was a big deal…A woman in the mall, with two men waiting, was always a big…long deal.

"How, in the world…Is this taking longer than we did at the truck 'store'?"

"I have no idea; You're mother never shopped with me…To think, this is what she did while I was at work. No wonder the credit cards were always maxed out."

"So we have no money because Mom spent everything at the mall?"

"Yup, thank her for that Target jacket of yours."

"Jeez." He groaned, leaning his head back against the chair, and letting Little Partner crawl onto his chest.

"Well, she should be done soon- if she makes it to four hours, then we'll go get her."

At that moment, Natalie walked up to them. She had 5 bags in hand, all seemingly full of merchandise, and smiled.

"Sorry it took so long, guys. Normally I don't take that long shopping, but I haven't been clothes shopping…in, well, almost a year."

Keith's eyes widened. Okay, first of all, she was a _girl. _How had she not been clothes shopping in almost a year? Second, even _he _had shopped a couple of times for some new things just in the past months or so.

"You haven't shopped for a year? Why? How?"

"Well, with tennis and everything, my Mom hardly ever lets me shop…I've always got so much going on."

Keith smiled sadly. "Well you can come shopping with us anytime."

For some reason, Keith felt for her in that moment. Sure, he didn't have even half of what Natalie did, but he _liked_ it that way. Natalie, on the other hand, who he had always viewed as 'Miss Snobby Popularity,' had a life that was ten times better than his, but she hated. Therefore, he didn't think it was much better. Who was Society to decide who's life was better based off how much money they had, or how smart they were anyway? Grabbing her hand, they walked back to the car, Henry holding the kitten and walking behind them.

"You know," he whispered to it. "that's how Keith's mom and I used to walk…"

His thoughts mulled over how he had felt when Sandra died…He needed to be able to help Natalie through this. As he watched them laugh, and embrace tightly, he felt a sudden pang of impending sadness. He knew that no matter what, nothing would ever separate them two…

"Looks like it's just you and me." He whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

**A**uthor's Note: Okay, so here is the next chapter of A Little Chemistry, for those of you who have been looking forward to it. Thank you for all the support so far, I am so glad everyone is enjoying this story so much! Things are going to start heating up soon, so buckle up, and get ready to go over the edge.

Sky's The Limit-

Thegoodgirldoll.

And so it went: Henry kept Little Partner curled up in his lap all night while Keith introduced Natalie to some good, hard core gaming; junk food, and no homework.

Natalie threw herself on the couch as she handed Keith the controller.

"How are you so good at this?" She asked, frustrated.

Keith laughed, standing next to her on the couch, and jumping around trying to beat…King Koopa.

Yes, Natalie could not play _Super Mario Brothers _to save her life.

"Well, when you can play with Billy all these years, you get the hang of it." He stuck out his tongue in concentration, but a few moments later, cheered with victory. "And there," he glanced at Natalie. "my love, is Princess Peach!"

Natalie's insides were so warm in that instant; _my love? _

She shook herself out of her reverie quickly though, and laughed.

"I'd rather save you." He jumped down into 'Indian Style' next to her. "I can see it now: Save Princess Natalie from the mutated Tennis balls, and schoolbooks with teeth!"

She smacked his shoulder playfully. "Oh, whatever!"

"Hey, you two, what would you like from the Dinner Shack? I'm thinking of ordering some Pizza and Wings…Does the lady like that?"

"That's fine, Henry. I already let my Mom know I'd be staying here, since you offered." She grinned.

Henry nodded, smiling. "Perfect."

Without further comment, he walked back into the kitchen, the kitten trailing next to his ankles. Natalie rested her head against Keith's shoulder and sighed. "Junk food is _so _bad for you."

Keith grinned and let her comment go; he knew she worried about him.

"Yeah, partner, but it's only one day."

"True." She agreed.

He squeezed her shoulder.

"So, what do you say we have a little picnic Wednesday? A real one? In the park."

Natalie's eyes widened. Next Wednesday was the truck show. It was a surprise, though: she would have to think fast.

"You know, um, why the sudden planning? Let's just play it by ear, like we always do."

Keith nodded, smirking. He kissed her forehead gently, and agreed, "deal."

They sat there for awhile then, flipping through channels, enjoying each other's company. After awhile's silence, though, Natalie appraised his features again, from the side. It was becoming eerie to her how often she did this, but she was curious; worried, and every bit entitled to, right? She traced his jaw line with her eyes: it was quite evident, his skin almost sunken. All of his skin was actually a grey color in appearance, and the same thin line of sweat outlined his hairline. His hair looked very thin; it's fullness was diminishing, and it's color seemed to be _fading _if possible. Finally, Natalie rested her eyes on his mouth, and was brought out of her deep though by his violent coughing. She rubbed his back gently; she had been through this with him before. But this time, the coughing didn't stop. Eventually, she offered to help him to the bathroom, knowing that normally this lead to half an hour of puking, or lying in front of the toilet for comfort, at least. Sometimes, she wondered if the effects of the chemo were worse than the actual cancer. She knew Keith would truly live to the fullest no matter what, so what was the difference going to be in the end? What was it going to matter if he didn't…

Well, wouldn't it just have give him a last few months; year, of torture? Natalie supposed no, after all, he had admitted to her that he only wanted as much time as he could get with her, with Henry…She rested on the thought that chemo was a good thing: it gave Keith everything he hoped for that the chemo threatened to take away: her, his father, graduating, and the truck show. She gripped his arm tightly as he lifted himself from the couch. Natalie could tell he winced in pain, and her heart sped up. There had never been pain involved, just coughing…_Only _coughing. Natalie helped him to kneel on the bathroom floor, and looked into his eyes as the coughing subsided.

"Keith, you're in pain."

It wasn't a question, and he gave no answer except what she could tell just from his eyes. He tried smiling, but he doubled over in pain soon after. Natalie held him close to her, and by the way he gripped her shoulder, she knew it was helping to at least feel stable. She rested her hand, then, against the side of his stomach, where she knew his port was. Gently rubbing the area above, and below it, she kissed his forehead. The only pain he had ever expressed to her that he had experience, was the pain in his side from the port they easily slipped an I.V. in for chemo. She had found that the only thing that comforted him was when she shut up, and gently massaged the inflamed areas around it. His face had glazed over with relief, and he had set the remote next to his side, falling asleep quickly. Natalie had loved looking down on him, his face filled with happiness, and comfort. And now, in that moment, his head collapsed against her shoulder with the same face of utter relaxation. Holding him close, she whispered in his ear: "I love you, times infinity."

"I love you, partner." He replied, his voice still laced with pain, but very gentle. She held the back of his neck close, and closed her eyes as well. Then, they fell asleep like that, and once again, Henry stared at them after walking up with their food. Looking down at Little Partner, he sighed.

"Again, it's just you and me."

oOo

The next day, Henry shook Natalie awake anxiously. She grumbled something incoherent, but then realized she was in a bed, not on the tile floor holding Keith. She jumped a little too quickly, and her head swam as she stood.

"What's wrong?"

"I need you to come with me, to the hospital."

"Why?" She asked, following him through the hall at a fast pace.

"I had to call an ambulance- Keith collapsed about half an hour ago, and I couldn't get him up on my own. I know he's going to just hate me, but I had to." He locked the front door quickly when they ran out to Keith's truck. "Least I can do is bring Honeybuns along. Come on, Natalie."

They jumped in as fast as possible, and within moments, they were heading down the street faster than Natalie thought Henry would ever be willing to drive. She was frantic; her heart pounding against her chest painfully. She thanked God that she was over there to be able to be in the thick of things, and not at home. Although, Natalie was confident Henry would have called her. Sometimes, she though he enjoyed her company more than Keith did. Natalie was glad for that, though. She had a great relationship with her Mom and Dad, but Henry was sweet, and she was glad she got along with the father of the boy she loved so well.

"What time is it?"

"2:20."

Natalie's eyes widened. "He passed out at like 1?"

"Around 2. He didn't really 'pass out', per say, but he just…collapsed. He had come downstairs with me to get some food since you two didn't eat, and then he told me his food tasted funny…so I told him I would get him something else, and then I turned around when he yelled for me, and he just…fell over."

Natalie could tell there was fear in Henry's eyes, and she couldn't blame him.

"Has this ever happened before?" She asked quietly, knowing immediately that she could guess the answer that was coming.

"No, Natalie." He took in a deep breath. "No, it hasn't."

"It isn't looking good, is it, Henry?"

He gave her the same facial expression Keith normally did; pained, but withholding. Finally, he let the dam break. Tears overflowed from his eyes, and he shook his head. "No, I don't r-really think anything is looking to good for him right now."

"He has to go to the truck show." She blurted out before she could help herself. "He _has to go." _She urged, staring at Henry unblinkingly.

Henry glanced over at her, hands gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles.

"Natalie, I-"

"- Don't tell me that he won't, Henry, don't."

"Natalie, you can't just-"

"-Hope? Believe? Want? What? What can't I do? Hope that my boyfriend doesn't die?"

"What can I do? Pretend that my son isn't going to leave me any moment?"

Henry immediately regretted the snappy attitude his voice held. Sighing, she took the apology that he just couldn't press out, and apologized too. Taking in a deep breath, she grabbed a handkerchief out of the glove compartment, and dabbed the tears away from her eyes.

"Henry, _any moment?" _

"I think he's just had enough."

"It's been hard." She meant to ask a question, but couldn't bring herself to feel as though she was intruding. Fortunately, he answered as though she had, indeed asked.

"He relapsed twice. This is his third time fighting, and I just think he's tired."

Natalie nodded stonily. "I'm sure you've done everything you can."

"Yeah, I've tried to help him through…but it's tough. I don't personally know what it's like. All I really do know is that he's scared, and I'm just scared for him."

"You don't have to be scared, and you shouldn't feel like that. We have to be strong for him, and I know we can."

"I agree." He said quietly, parking in front of the hospital. "You think this will be the last time we park here?"

Natalie shook her head. "He has a truck show to go to. Let's go find out about getting him out of there, and getting his strength back up."

Henry grinned. Natalie…Well, she was perfect for his son. There could be no one better, and he was thankful. She already had the mindset he knew Keith would have: _When can I get the heck out of here? _And he knew that she would stick to that; wanting to get him out, and keep his morale up. That's all Natalie really did: Make Keith happy, and he knew his son would want to repay that with every breath he had left.

They didn't take much time entering the hospital, and being ushered back to see Keith. Henry wiped at his eyes a couple of times, but then took in a calming breath.

"Let's go in together." Natalie said quietly.

Henry just nodded and followed behind her, surprised to see Keith sitting completely upright in bed.

"Hey, son."

"Hey, partner."

They said to him, watching his face for any emotion- but none came.

"Hey." He mumbled quietly, playing with his bed sheets.

"Keith-"

"-Why'd you call them, Dad?"

"Because you collapsed right in front of me, I was so-"

"-I what?"

Henry furrowed his eyebrows. "Y-you collapsed."

"I don't remember." He replied, defeated. "I just," tears were forming in his eyes, and Natalie was shocked at that. "I feel so useless now. At this stage, I just feel like I'm wasting so much air."

Natalie embraced him tightly, and Henry fell to his knees at his son's bedside.

"Keith, don't feel that way, you're-"

"-Natalie, I can't even take you anywhere anymore. I just feel so sick, and I feel like everything is over when I really believed I could beat this. I was _stupid _enough to believe I could beat this!" Breathing heavily, and yanking at the wires, he ripped out his I.V.'s attached to his arm, and port. Then, hands covering his eyes, arms bleeding, he broke down, and was held by the only two people that meant anything in the world to him; the only two people he would ever do this in front of.

**Author's Note: Welcome to the edge of the Cliff. I'm not sure Keith is in any position to jump in and stop the car, though. Please review. Reviews=love, and faster updates, and I would hope you guys are anxious to know what's going to happen next! Haha, jk. **

**God Bless,**

**Sarah. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Read, enjoy, and review. (: Happy Birthday, Jasmine! **

Henry and Natalie sat on either side of his bed as he slept. Seeing him so broken was painful, but they couldn't bring themselves to look away. They had to remain strong to him; be by his side. Natalie looked over at Henry, who was fighting sleep. She smiled at him, and he smiled slightly back before dozing off, resting assured that Natalie would stay wide awake. Then, she was left to her own thoughts. Natalie took in a long, deep breath, and then situated herself with the pillow and blanket the nurse on-call had given her hours before. It was nearing 6 in the morning now, and no matter how late he ever went to bed. Keith always woke up around 6 or so. Natalie watched him. She watched his labored breathing, his shaky hands as he twitched ever so slightly in his sleep. She smiled at the sight of his lips: not as pale, though still chapped. He was everything she _never _wanted- stubborn, sarcastic, irresponsible every now and then, even jerkish, but she had come to discover so much more in him. His favorite color was yellow, he was kind, loving, understanding, sensitive, and even anxious sometimes. She had come to realize that once in awhile, he was incredibly insecure. He loved life. He loved his truck. He loved his Dad. And he loved her.

Natalie stared blankly ahead, wrapped tightly in the thin, blue blanket. Finally, she settled her thoughts on her and Keith's first conversation together. She thought over all these years of seeing him around, and never really 'knowing' him. She took in a shaky breath then, and that's when she heard it: his voice, the weakest it had ever come across.

"M-mom?"

Natalie stood quietly, and came to lean over Keith's bed. She smiled gently.

"Keith, it's Natalie." She took his hand gingerly in her own. "I'm here, and so is your Dad."

Keith stared at her blankly for a few moments, but then his face relaxed. "Sing to me?"

Now, Natalie's face was etched with confusion.

"Sing to you?"

"Yes, please." He asked, closing his eyes.

Natalie saw a few lone tears slip from under his eyes, down his cheeks, and she situated her chair close to him, sat in it, and rubbed his forehead as she sang. She sang the only song she could find fitting: the song they had sung in the 6th grade play; when she was the princess, and he was Russian soldier number 3.

"The moon, is falling, parents calling, all their children to bed…Close your eyes, and sleep tight, the princess, is safe in her bed. Take your bows and make this vow, to always look out for…Each, other. Be a light in every castle that's candles have gone dim."

And to her surprise, he sung the last lines.

"Close your eyes, sleep tight, the sun, is not yet rising. Some sail away, stay for the day, in the castle built for two."

Natalie stared at him after he had finished, and after a few moments, he opened his eyes.

"I sung that in my audition for the play."

"Why?" she asked, confused. The Russian Soldiers didn't sing that song in the play. "If you tried out for Russian Soldier number 3, then you had to say a different lin-"

"- I didn't try out for Russian Soldier Number 3. I wanted to sing that song with you."

Still, Natalie's eyebrows were raised in confusion. Keith smiled ever so slightly, and sat up in bed with much effort, and help from her. Finally, taking in a deep breath, he added: "I tried out for the prince."

"You wanted to be the prince? Why?"

"So I could have most of my scenes with you."

"But, it wasn't definite that I would be the princess."

"There was no doubt in my mind you would be. You're beautiful." He breathed out quietly.

"Keith," she laughed slightly. "what's gotten into you?"

"Sit close to me." He replied instead of answering her question.

Natalie glanced over at Henry. "Keith, I can't-"

"-Natalie, _please." _

Natalie crawled next to him without further begging. He was pathetic, laying there like that. This wasn't the Keith she knew. Keith wasn't one to ask for someone to sing to him, be close to him, hold him while he's crying…Unless he felt like he was-

"Keith, you aren't going to die." She said firmly, lifting her head to look into his eyes.

"I dreamt about my Mom."

Natalie's heart sped up. "Your Mom?"

"Yeah." He said hoarsely.

"Did she say anything?" Natalie asked, not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"No." He replied flatly.

Natalie decided not to press the subject any further, and instead assured again: "You aren't going to die. You can't leave me."

"I'm not trying to." He replied, giving her a small smirk.

She didn't reply, but held his stomach tight, both of her arms wrapped around him.

"I was trying to hold out a couple more weeks, you know. Let Honeybun meet all the other trucks out there…It's isn't going to happen, though."

"Yes it will. You'll be fine, we just have to get past this rocky patch."

"Are you sure it's not more like a boulder on a hill?"

"Not, a hill," she grinned. "a cliff, maybe, but not a hill."

Keith laughed, which turned into a fit of coughing that easily subsided. Then, he chuckled gently.

"If I just go over the cliff I can avoid this."

"You can't run away from it, but we can buy you time."

"Everything in my life is handled besides that show. Dad has been expecting this for a longer time than I even have, and you…Well, look at how we turned out after all of my stupid games." He looked down at her, smiling as she looked up at him. Finally, the smile was genuine, and she could find no hint of pain hidden in it. "And you know, partner…If I was going to die, anytime soon…I wouldn't mind it being right here, like this, with you."


	19. Chapter 19

Natalie's flat palms pressed firmly against the wall as she slid down it. Pulling her knees under her chin, she rested her head on them as she wrapped her arms around herself. She dissolved then, her whole form shaking and her tears spilling out in hot splashes. Henry rubbed her back gently as he listened to what the doctor had to say. He didn't blame Natalie for being in the position she was on the floor. Henry wished he was young enough to collapse to the ground and curl up too; run away. But the truth was, she couldn't run away just as much as he couldn't: just as much as even his son, couldn't. Instead, he stared this new obstacle down, looking at the doctor straight in the eyes.

"How much time does he have?"

"Months," the young doctor replied, looking sorrowfully into Henry's eyes. "Two, at the most."

"My son," Henry choked out, glancing around the room as though looking for some way out.

The doctor placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Henry, I don't intend on making him stay here for that period of time. Usually, we would finish the chemo treatment in progress, and then revoke the others. His quality of life will be good, and he can be home. I'll be subscribing some pain medications and a small dose of morphine for when…" He trailed off.

"When the time comes?" Henry offered, taking in a deep breath. The doctor simply nodded.

"I'm sorry that there's nothing else we can do at this point, Henry. We just have to make him comfortable. He may pass out more often. The cells are rapidly producing, and he's going to be very fatigued, but the pain medication will help, and towards the end, when breathing becomes tougher, the morphine will sedate. We have one session of chemotherapy left to administer, and since his hair is becoming thin he may lose it by the end of the week. All we can do is try hard to keep his morale up. He can go home after chemo today."

Henry nodded tensely. "Thank-you, f-for your time."

Doctor Helmson smiled. "I'm glad I could help. I know we haven't spoken much during his treatments, but I had high hopes for Keith. I hope you can tell we all tried our very hardest."

"It's quite evident, I've had more time with him than I had originally thought possible, thank-you."

When the doctor had finally left them alone, Henry sighed and turned to Natalie, who's body was still shaking on the floor. He sat down next to her slowly, stretching his legs out in front of him. Tears began slipping out from under his eyes in thick drops. He let out a shaky laugh as he rested his hand on Natalie's knee.

"Can you imagine what Keith would say seeing us here like this, kiddo?"

Natalie looked up, but couldn't bring herself to smile. Henry took in her expression: it was simply, expressionless. There was nothing left for her, she felt, and it was apparent. Her mascara smeared her face, and her lips quivered with a new tidal wave of agony as more tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Henry," she sobbed out before leaned against him, sobbing loudly into his shoulder. He had nothing left to try and coax her with, so he cried too. They sat there for awhile, her leaning against him, and then just leaning her head against the wall as she tried to calm down, then her pacing, then him pacing…for almost two hours they stayed in the lobby, wondering how they would tell Keith; wondering how he would respond. Finally, Henry told her to clean off her face, and follow him to let Keith know that today, he would be going home, and that they wouldn't make him go to the hospital ever again.

They walked down the hall in silence, and when they finally approached his room, they both took deep, calming breaths. Henry placed a finger under Natalie's chin, and raised her face to his.

"Natalie, we have to be strong for him. We're going to go in there, sit with him during chemo, and then bust out with how exciting never going to the hospital again is going to be. Natalie there is one month before graduation, and the truck show is in five days, we never thought he'd make it. We have to be override this worry and be excited for him. I'd rather this be one of those, before we know it, and it's over kind of things, and I am sure he does too, okay?"

She nodded, tears threatening to spill over, but she held them back. Henry saw the broken heart buried inside of her. Keith had never stopped talking about Natalie: whether it was how stupid he was to her, because of her, or how much she meant to him. Henry had noticed whenever he went to school to pick up Keith's work, that Natalie's rankings were dropping, that her teacher's had mentioned her name more than once with worried glances toward her papers. He knew that she had given everything for Keith, and his son had nothing to give back anymore.

"Natalie, I am _so _sorry."

She shook her head, and smiled. "Don't be sorry, Henry. I'm not sorry."

With that, they entered the room, and to keep Keith happy, Natalie and Henry remained, _happy. _

"Hey, partner."

"Hey," he smiled. "Doc say when I can get out of here?"

He was back to his usual self; his moments of weakness long forgotten. It had been two days since had had been admitted to the hospital: two days since admitting to Natalie that he had wanted to be the prince.

"Yes, today, actually, after your chemo," Natalie said, giving him a re-assuring smile.

For a moment, his eyes hazed over with confusion, and Natalie bit her lip as they displayed _recognition. _

"I passed out, Dad. Why are they sending me home?" He looked up at his father expectantly.

Henry was at a loss for words for a few moments before getting the courage to speak out: "Son, the chemo isn't working as well as they had hoped it would."

Keith nodded. "So, they're sending me home to die?" He smiled. "Cool."

And that was the extent of the conversation. Keith refused to speak anymore on the subject, nor did he wish to hear how much time he had left. He had relapsed enough to know that the doctors knew nothing. He could go sooner, he could go slower, he could not die at all. Keith didn't wish to know. All he knew, was that for the time being, he felt stable enough to force through to graduate. There were no plans for the truck show as far as he knew, so he would push himself to survive to walk. He _would _walk at his graduation. Last. Natalie first, and him last, how it should always be. He would become a man, and pretend he had just as much a future ahead of him as any of the other kids up there. Then, he would die peacefully; quickly if he had any say, without any recognition. The last comment he made to them before drifting to sleep was that he didn't want a funeral, or burial for the kids that he had never mattered to, and he didn't want anyone to announce it at school. No one knew he had cancer, and know one would have to know, or notice anyway. Henry and Natalie had no time to agree or disagree, because he had already been half asleep, and fell into a deep slumber soon after that.

**Author's Note: The old Keith is back, and he's normal again…Which only means that we won't really know how he's dealing with all of this and that he'll want to push them both away. I'm sorry! The next chapter will be the day before the truck show, when Natalie and Henry finally tell him that they need to get packed up for the truck show that he will be going to! So, we can lighten things up a bit with all the alone time, and fun there that Natalie and him get. Other than that, there are a few more chapters I have planned for this story, that have to do with Graduation, and then the closing chapters. I hope you all are enjoying this. I'm so attached to this story: It's the first one I have ever written for Keith, and I just hate to see it coming to an end, but I'm proud of it, and I really hope you guys have loved it just as much as I do. Please review, I haven't gotten many lately, and it really keeps me going…I'm not going to update as often unless I'm sure I still have feedback for this. **

**Thanks guys!**

**God Bless,**

**Sarah**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for the reviews for this story- it means the world. I love updating, and have immensely enjoyed writing this story, and just want to know that you guys are following it still!**

**God Bless,**

**Sarah**

Keith stumbled around the house as Little Partner clung to his ankles restlessly. He hastened his stride, not wanting to be annoyed by the ball of fur in the early hours of the morning. Coughing, he caught himself on the sink as a wave of nausea washed over him. He couldn't handle that last bought of chemo: it had really done him in. He ran a hand through his hair in anger, and wasn't surprised to see a clump come back down with it. He planned on shaving it off today, the doctor had said something about that being empowering. Keith didn't know if he bought it, but what did he have to lose trying? Softly, he leaned against the counter and hung his head.

"Sorry, little partner," he spoke quietly after giving the small kitten and accidently kick by shuffling his feet so hard. The animal meowed in reply.

Keith stood then, staring around the dark kitchen. He knew turning the light on would add gas to the fire that was his horrible headache. His throat throbbed as he set to work getting himself a glass of water. He couldn't believe his chemo was over, neither could he believe his life almost was. Keith hadn't asked how much longer he had left; he didn't wish to know. Truthfully, as stoic as he wished to come off, he just couldn't bring himself to be branded with a time limit: it would hurt too much.

Keith didn't like pain.

He heard a voice call him out of his reverie in the thick fog that seemed to be his thoughts clouding his being, and he shook himself out of his trance.

"What are you doing up?" His father's voice was gruff, thick with sleep.

"Just can't sleep," he mumbled back, swigging the water back quickly. It burned still.

"Do you need your-"

"-meds? No, Dad, I don't."

Henry sighed. "Alright, son."

Defeated, he went back to his bedroom, and Keith heard the door shut as though the sound was magnified a hundred times. He sighed heavily as he leaned his head into his hands. He refused to cry; he didn't want to go down weak. It was inevitable that he would have to die, but he wouldn't feel sorry for himself. He took in a calming breath and placed the cup gently in the sink. He ran his hands over the granite counter tops.

_Granite. _The simplest thing ever; of no importance…He would miss it. He would miss leaning his hands on it as he steadied himself from the dizziness that threatened to engulf him. He would miss it when he washed dishes to help his Dad and convince him to let Billy come play video games all day. He would miss it as he jumped up on the counter, and stared at Natalie as she made him breakfast early in the morning before school. Keith shut his eyes tightly and removed his hand as though he had been burnt: he couldn't think this way, or he would cry. And crying, he _was not_ going to do. Eagerly, he made his way back to bed before he passed out from the thoughts running a mile a minute in his mind. He wanted to collapse into his bed: it was 6 A.M. and he had time to be asleep. He wasn't going to school today, and he would have to see Natalie when she got home. It was best he got some rest now, both emotionally and physically. Just as he stepped into his room, though, he heard a gentle knock on the door. It didn't take much work to guess who it was, and he rushed to the door more excited than he had thought he would be. He grabbed the doorknob then, and unlocked the deadbolt.

"Goodmorning, Keith," Natalie said brightly.

"Goodmorning," he replied, furrowing his eyebrows as he noticed she was in her pajamas.

She held up a bag then, and smiled warmly. "I brought breakfast."

He took the bag of donuts and smiled back. "To what do I owe this unannounced visit?"

"Wasn't the knock announcement enough?" She asked, playfully indignant as she stepped inside.

He shut the door behind her and shrugged.

"Henry still asleep?" She asked as she removed her shoes.

"Yeah."

Natalie stood there for a moment in silence, when finally, she took in a deep breath and replied: "Well, do you think he will be up soon, we hav-"

"Goodmorning, Natalie!" Henry beamed as he stepped out of his bedroom, fully dressed.

Keith furrowed his eyebrows as they looked knowingly at each other.

"What is this?" He asked, confused.

Henry grinned and came to stand by Natalie.

"Well, we've kept it long enough. Natalie and I have something for you, son."

"W-what is it?" He asked, setting the donuts on the coffee table.

Henry nudged Natalie on the shoulder to speak. She looked at Keith, and squealed excitedly: "We're going to the truck show!"

Keith blinked rapidly. "The truck show? W-what truck show?"

"A truck show hosted by the same people that do the one in Lonon."

Still, his face remained expressionless.

"The _truck show, _Keith! _You're _going!"

He rushed forward and hugged her then, and she stumbled back at the unexpected gesture. Once she caught her footing, she hugged him tightly in return, though. Henry smiled, avoided ruining this moment with tears. His son was getting what he deserved: to be able to live out the one thing he wanted to do since he was barely 11. After awhile, he turned to his Dad and rubbed his eye with a bunched up piece of his sleeve, though denied that he was teary-eyed.

"Thank you, so much," he said softly as Henry embraced him.

"You deserve it, son. You both do."

There was nothing that could bring down Keith's mood that day, and Natalie was thankful for that as he packed happily and cracked jokes left and right. Natalie hadn't remembered seeing him this happy for awhile, and it gave her joy despite the circumstances of everything. Natalie had heard the doctor saying the other day that they had had high hopes for Keith's recovery, but since God had other plans, they had no other choice than to go along with them. She hummed quietly as they gathered everything and zipped up their various bags.

"How long are we going to be gone?" Keith asked excitedly, sitting on his suitcase as he reached under to zip it.

"Three days; four if you count driving there."

"Oh, of course it counts, partner! Driving is half of the fun of the vacation itself!"

Natalie chuckled. "Well, then, four days."

With that, they walked out in the living room where Henry was checking various items off a list. He had told Keith that he had fixed up Honeybuns interior and filled her tank. Keith had been more than grateful, seeing as normally he had to ask Andy for random jobs so he could pay for gas, and then trade him for different spare parts.

"All packed?" He asked cheerfully.

"Yes, sir," Keith began, flopping himself on the couch. "Everything is all set."

Henry grinned. "That's great. When are you guys leaving?"

"Tomorrow, bright and early," Natalie confirmed, smiling as she rested a hand on Keith's leg.

"Yes," he agreed, winking at her. "As bright and early as possible."

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed! Yes, he is okay, and VERY happy about going to the truck show! I'll update soon, seeing as I am really excited to write their little vacation. I am not quite sure if I'll write everyday that their gone, but definitely the trip (drive), and the initial first day at the show where he **_**finally **_**gets to be there. Other than that, there's nothing much to say. I may do a chapter in his POV when the time draws more near, but for now I'm still just tossing the idea around. Would you all like that? Give me some feedback! As well, do you think he's going to be completely well during the whole trip, or will Natalie have to play nurse? We'll just have to see! Let me know that you all think!**

**Blessings,**

**Sarah. **


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's Note: I've estimated like, 5-10 chapters left of this story. Thank you all for your continued support: it means the world to me. Enjoy this next chapter!**_

_**Blessings,**_

_**Sarah.**_

True to the previous night's statement, they awoke 'bright and early' the next morning, and settled all of their belongings into the truck. Of course, Keith would be driving. He insisted on beginning the journey, and driving straight through. Natalie didn't have the heart to insist she drive at least a little, for she knew better than to underestimate Keith, and she didn't want to burst his happy bubble. With a final check over the list of things they needn't forget, they were settling into the truck comfortably. It was around 5 A.M., and Natalie seated herself by cuddling with a blanket and leaning her head on Keith's arm. He gripped the steering wheel and started the engine as his Dad leaned against the window.

"All set?" He asked, smiling.

Keith grinned and nodded. "Positive you don't want to join, Dad?"

"No, son, this is a time for you two to spend together- I've had enough of ya!" He joked, ruffling his son's hair.

Keith chuckled and ran a hand to smooth out his thinning hair. It made him so self conscious.

"I'll see you in a couple days, Dad."

"Alright, Keith. Have fun, you two!"

Natalie glanced up and smiled tiredly. "We will."

With that, Henry moved from his leaning position at the window and watched as they backed up and drove out of the driveway. He heard a soft 'meow' on the ground, then, and realized that Little Partner had followed him outside.

"Why is it always you and me?"

The animal remained silent, snuggling against his feet.

**O0oo0O**

Keith was most at home on the road. With the window down, wind rushing through the truck, speed limit not specified, and Natalie sleeping soundly by him, Keith was happy. For the first time in a long time, he was content. Keith had always had a rough life: losing his Mom, not having much money, and then, having cancer. Nothing had ever come easy for Keith, and nothing had ever come cheap. He had done well masquerading this, pleading the 'outcast' act, and making everyone believe he was just the smart-alecky scrawny kid in the corner. But he had grown; matured, and he had tried to break free of the façade he walked around with everyday- it simply hadn't worked. Keith had never felt comfortable sharing his feelings. He didn't know whether this as due to the fact that he had _too many _to share, because he was a guy, or just because he was Keith…Whichever way you rolled the dice, he figured they could all be true. Keith had never opened up to anyone the same way he opened up to his Mom until Natalie. Natalie was too amazing for him, and she had completely shaken his world in ways he had been hoping to shake _her. _In all honesty, Keith could admit now that he _had _wanted Natalie to fall in love with him, deep down. He wanted to be loved and accepted, but he had decided he would never experience it…That was, until Natalie.

Keith smiled as he watched the highway ahead of him. Natalie was snoring softly next to him, her body weight falling against his arm. The feeling wasn't distracting, nor was the tingling beginning to creep up his arm. He loved the feeling of her leaning against him. He looked down at her as he came to a red stoplight. He pushed back a strand of her blonde hair, and smiled. For a moment, his gaze lingered on her, but then he snapped out of his reverie and hit the gas, lurching forward once more. He drove with her asleep for around an hour of the journey. When she finally awoke, she apologized over the moon for not being awake, but he laughed her off. He had her awake with him for another hour and a half of the drive, playing more road sign games, joking around, and just talking. He told her about all the trucks he hoped to see, he thanked her repeatedly, and he spoke briefly about the hotel they'd be staying at. He had so many questions about it that Natalie was feeling a headache coming on. But still, she answered. She answered because she couldn't help but be excited _because _he was excited.

Eventually, he began yawning excessively, and she offered to drive. To her surprise, he pulled alongside the road, and go out of the truck wordlessly. Natalie threw the blanket from the back of his truck bed off her and climbed in front of the steering wheel as he sat where she had been laying for the last couple of hours. He smiled at her as he got comfortable and wrapped the blanket around him, bunching up a section of it to use as a pillow. Natalie was about to open her mouth to speak, but before she could she heard his loud snoring. Unable to help herself from laughing, she stared ahead as she grinned. He was so adorable when he slept: his beautiful eyes closed peacefully, his hands and legs cuddled as close to his body as possible, and his lips pressed together tightly. He was so peaceful, so handsome…She loved watching him. Softly, she reached a hand over a ran it through his hair as gently as possible. She wondered how long he'd have it for; if he'd have it for graduation. She knew Keith wasn't looking forward to losing his hair, who would be? But she knew that deep down all he would do is make a joke of it, and let it roll off his shoulders.

What Natalie wished, though, is to be the one person he didn't have to do that with…Lie to.

She knew that all of this bothered him more than he let on, and she hoped that he would open up to him before he bottled everything inside. Praying that this weekend would give him a reason to let her comfort him through some of these inevitable trials, she continued driving. She drove the rest of the way, gripping the wheel tight as he always did, and she regretfully woke him when they arrived at the hotel.

_**Author's Note: I know there wasn't a lot of action/dialgogue, but from here things are only going to get funny, interesting, sad, and action/dialogue filled. I already have an idea for a little stop when they're on their way home driving, some funny scenes for the next chapter which will be of them checking in and staying in the hotel that night, and some other surprises…So, review, please! I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite its shortness, and the lack of…intensity, I suppose, lol.**_

_**God Bless,**_

_**I will update more this weekend!**_

_**Sarah**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Enjoy chapter 22, guys! Thanks for the feedback! Here we go!**

**Blessings,**

**Sarah.**

"Is that all of your bags, partner, or is there another suitcase full of clothes and make-up?" Keith whined, annoyed.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Listen, Mr. 'Obsessed With Being The Big Man', I _told _you I would carry my _own _bags and you declined my offer."

"Don't give me that higher-than-thou-art educational talk."

Natalie chuckled. "Well you did_ decline my offer!"_

"Natalie," he warned. "I'm serious."

"Okay, okay."

They walked up the flight of stairs leading to the entryway of the hotel; Natalie could never have imagined Henry to be the kind to book somewhere so _extravagant, _but he had. The hotel was huge, with a nice swimming pool, a huge arcade, beautiful interior, a view of the beach, and tons of mini-restaurants. Keith's eyes were widened in awe as he entered through the revolving doors behind Natalie, and he followed her lead to the front desk. She gave them their information and they were immediately handed a key. They were on the third floor, so they came to stand in front of an elevator, waiting for the next one to come.

"This place is huge," Keith said, still staring around at the elegant furnishings and plants.

"I think it's new."

"It looks it. I didn't know my Dad would pay for all of this."

Natalie shook her head as the elevator opened. "Neither did I."

It took no time getting to their floor, and they filed out behind all of the other people awaiting the arrival to floor three. Emptying out of the elevator quickly, everyone parted ways and soon Natalie and Keith were the only ones left in the hallway, Keith leading as he counted off room numbers.

"111, 112, 113, 114, and 115," he said as he grabbed the key out of his pocket. "115, this is ours, partner."

Natalie nodded and took his backpack so he could maneuver the key more easily. Once they opened the door and stumbled in, they both stood, glancing around in silence. The room was huge. There were two twin beds in it, with black comforters and red sheets. There was a tall black table with two tall black chairs in the middle of the room, a big screen TV, the walls were beige with various pictures and paintings, and the bathroom was only half the size of the room with a tub and long counter-top.

"Are you kidding me?" Natalie asked as she set the bags down and breathed in the new room smell. "It's beautiful in here."

"Tell me about it," Keith said as he went to the bathroom and flicked the light on. "Oh m- Natalie! Look at this!"

"What?"

"You can put _music _on while you're _in the bathtub!"_

There was a long, touch screen, black device that had a remote control on top, that was sure enough, for browsing through music. After they flipped through a couple channels and settled on some country music Keith was drawn to, they set to work emptying their things into the closet and ordering dinner. When they were finally done, they both collapsed on their beds and closed their eyes.

"This is great, partner," Keith said quietly.

"It is," Natalie agreed as they looked over at each other.

Keith stretched and sighed. "Ah, but you know what would make it so much better?" He asked as a knock came at the door.

"What?" Natalie replied, standing to unlock it.

She got reply since she had her back turned to him as she accepted all the food and gave the woman their information so she could bill them, but when she turned around she had her answer: Keith had pushed both of the beds together and was smiling up at her sheepishly.

"I thought we could be more comfortable this way," he mumbled, and Natalie smiled as she set the food down on the table.

"I agree with you. Let's eat so we can get some sleep."

With that, they opened their various chicken, fries, and gravy buckets and began eating. It took no time to devour everything since they hadn't eaten much on the way there, and had been hungry for awhile. When they were finished, Natalie cleaned up the mess and threw away the empty containers. Keith stretched and leaned back in his seat as he yawned.

"I'm so tired," he said as Natalie began rummaging through her bag for the pair of pajamas she'd left there for that night. Pulling out a pair of sleep shorts and a tank-top, she nodded her agreement.

"I'm beat too. I'm going to throw these on and I'll meet you back here," she said, retreating to the bathroom as Keith changed in the bedroom.

Once she was finished, she stepped out and smiled as she saw Keith already bundled under the covers. She slipped in next to him and wrapped her arm around his neck. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close to him as he kissed her shoulder, then found her lips. He ran his hand through her hair, and she slipped hers behind his neck as she cuddled against him. His warmth kept her warm too, and she eagerly remained in his embrace. His playful kissing lasted awhile, when finally, he relented.

"Goodnight," she whispered, feeling his breathing become steady as sleep beckoned him and his eyes fluttered shut.

He smiled but kept his eyes closed. "Goodnight, Natalie."

She reached over and turned the light off then, and snuggled against him. After a few moments of silence, she broke it with a question.

"Keith, do you mind if I put the TV on? I can't sleep in silence."

She felt him chuckle as he reached over for the remote. Holding her close once more, he handed the remote to her and nodded before kissing her lips one last time.

"Go ahead, partner," he said softly before falling into sleep.

She heard his gentle snoring and smiled as she switched on the TV and settled in for sleep too. With one last glance at his sleeping form, she was able to fall asleep and stay asleep soundly the rest of the night.

_**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I liked writing it, with the hotel being so extravagant, and Keith's antics, lol. The first day of the truck show is next, so we'll see what happens with that. I know Beth123 doesn't want Keith happy-go-lucky the whole time, and she's pretty spot on by thinking he won't be. (; I'll update soon; maybe tonight if you guys read this one and let me know what you thought!**_

_**Look for updates on my other stories as well, and as I said, I will try and get the 23**__**rd**__** chapter up tonight if I can finished my school project in enough time.**_

_**God Bless,**_

_**Sarah.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_Author's Note: Alright, here we go, guys. Chapter 23: The first day of the truck show. Enjoy!_

Natalie awoke to Keith's violent coughing and rolled out of bed quickly. Running to the bathroom, she caught herself on the doorframe as she slipped on her socks.

"Keith, what's wrong?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Keith turned to face her, and removed the cloth he had been holding to his mouth, smiling weakly.

"Partner, go back to bed, I'm fine, just trying out the handkerchiefs. Real cotton! Can you believe tha-"

Another coughing spell took residence over him. Natalie smiled slightly and gripped his arm, leading him back to bed as he hacked violently into the handkerchief once more.

"Alright, okay, we're going back to bed."

Those were the only words Keith needed to hear, and he broke free of her grasp, forcing himself to stop coughing, though it took awhile.

"No, partner, I don't need to go back to bed. I need to go to the show today; it starts today!"

"Keith, I know it does, but you're a mess."

Keith shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

Natalie watched as he stood and walked back to the bathroom, removing his shirt in an attempt to get ready. But she saw. Natalie watched as he gripped the counter, his head dizzy and nausea overcoming him. He fell beside the toilet and heaved violently into the clear water. Natalie rubbed small circles on his back, already knowing that Keith would take out his embarrassment for her sticking around to watch him puke, on her. Sighing, she sat back against her feet as she knelt beside him and let him sit up and flush the toilet. He reached his hand up weakly, and shut the toilet seat as he slumped against the counter. Unlike Natalie's assumption, he didn't lash out at her, and instead asked softly: "Water?"

Natalie jumped to fulfill his request immediately and ran some water from the spicket into a cup. Keith chuckled as she handed it to her and he took it with a shaky hand. "All the water in this fancy hotel, and you run me some tap."

Natalie laughed nervously. "Is it helping?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied, resting the cup next to him on the floor.

"The truck show is on for two days," Natalie said quietly, answering the thoughts she knew must be flooding his mind.

Keith simply nodded tensely.

"We can go tomorrow, bright and early," she replied.

Keith just nodded again. "Bright and early," he agreed.

Natalie swallowed hard and took in a deep breath. This truck show was all Keith had been excited over for months, and now because of his stupid cancer he had to miss it. Thinking of the cancer, though, made Natalie think of the chemo, and how he didn't need any more treatment. She remembered then that Henry had sent them along, (of course), with Keith's medication. Running to Keith's bag in the hall, she retrieved one pill for nausea and one for depression. Henry had told her that if he felt ill at all during the trip, to give him a pill for depression, since he hated being sick in front of her, and Henry didn't want him in poor spirits out of embarrassment. Natalie did as she had been told, and handed him the two capsules.

"Here you go, partner, take these and then we will get you into bed."

Keith forced a smile and took the pills eagerly, to Natalie's surprise. Once he had downed them and sat for a few more moments re-cooperating, Natalie helped him up and set his water on the night stand next to his bed as he crawled into the sheets.

"I'm going to order you some plain eggs and toast so that you can take food with the pills. You don't have to eat it all, but at least nibble for me, okay?"

"Alright, I'll try," he replied, nestling his head as deep into the pillow as he could as Natalie called Room Service.

Once she had ordered and they were waiting for the morning food, Natalie clicked on the TV and browsed the channels until they found something Keith would like: Swamp People.

"I've always liked this stuff, you know," he had stated quietly, making Natalie jump since he hadn't spoken for over 15 minutes.

"Really?" She grinned. "Well, I can picture you in camouflage tackling gators!"

She would have made a comment about how all she truly does see him in are old clothes with grease stains, but she felt it wasn't a good decision to mention _anything _that would remind him of the truck show, plus there was a knock on their door signaling that food was there. Natalie answered the door quickly, and walked over to the bed, setting the hot food down next to Keith. She helped him to prop himself up against three pillows, and then fed him small bits of eggs, and let him munch on his toast. Natalie was surprised that he hadn't protested to her feeding him…She supposed he had just given up for now. He did look exhausted.

"How's your stomach? Holding it down?" She asked, handing him the fork with another scoop of eggs on it.

He took the fork from her hands this time and fed himself. "I'm fine, and all of this isn't necessary," he said softly, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Natalie smiled and cleared the empty food trays when he was finished. He settled back in bed by the time she had turned around, and she immediately slid off her socks and slipped into bed next to him. Then, she placed a shaky hand on his back, and rubbed small, soothing circles against his bare skin as he fought to fall asleep once more. Eventually, he did, and then Natalie was able to fall into a light slumber herself.

**O0oo0O**

She awoke to the sound of his coughing once more, and shoved herself out of the warm bed. Walking to the bathroom quickly, she saw that he was hunched over the toilet once more, but that he hadn't thrown up. Realizing that she had been dreaming the heaving noises for awhile, she assumed he had been in this position for quite some time, and wasn't going to puke. Slipping her arms under his she pulled him to a standing position with little help on his end, and half drug, half carried him back to bed. Finally leaning him over the bottom of the two beds, she looked at his face. Sweat stuck his hair to his forehead, and his eyes looked hazed over with un-shed tears. She rested the back of her hand against hi forehead and realized that he was burning up. Now, Natalie freaked out. Fevers weren't good; no sickness was, and without chemo, any sickness wouldn't be able to be fought off by his low immune system.

Knowing what she had to do even though he would be upset, she called Henry. After explaining everything to him, he had assured her that Keith had had fevers before, and that Tylenol would bring it down. Natalie was surprised that a medication so _simple _could help his cancer, but she didn't argue. She told Keith she would be back in 5 minutes, seeing as she had to run to the gift shop to buy Tylenol, but he insisted on going with her, and she made sure he put on a long sleeve shirt and jacket before they made their way to the elevator. Once inside, Natalie clicked the buttons to take them to the higher floors, and reached over to grab Keith's hand. She figured that since she had been helping him, and he had let her see him so weak, he wouldn't mind the act of affection. How wrong she had been. He stood in the corner, hood up, eyes glazed over with anger, and his cheeks adopting a blush of embarrassment. Natalie sighed and noted the few strands of hair that rested against the inside of his hood. It was all becoming too much for him to handle, and he was pushing her away once more.

And though she wasn't trying to be selfish, she wondered how far he could push her away before she cracked.

_Author's Note: Alright, next chapter will provide more insight on just how bad, or how minimal his little sickness is. I hope you all enjoyed. R&R please! Oh, and the next chapter will include a quote from the book- Look out for it! Btw, I put up a book and movie review for Keith on my YouTube account…Let me know if you want to watch it and subscribe! I will send you the link :D Thanks for all the support, as always, guys!_

_God Bless,_

_Sarah_


	24. Chapter 24

_Author's Note: Enjoy this chapter, guys! I would love for feedback! _

_Blessings,_

_Sarah_

Natalie made her way to the counter quickly with Keith trailing behind her. She placed the bottle of Tylenol near the cash register and watched as the cashier rung it up.

"Will that be all?" She asked brightly.

Natalie smiled. "Yes, thank-yo-"

"-No, actually. Miss, can we have a pack of gum?"

"Gum?" The cashier asked. "Sure, what kind?"

"Sugarless. My girlfriend and I would like our teeth to last forever," Keith smiled brightly.

Natalie rolled her eyes but took the bag as the young girl laughed.

"Rough night, you?"

Natalie turned to the girl and nodded, glancing at Keith who was standing by the elevator already.

"You could say that. My boyfriend doesn't know when to calm down and take it easy is all."

"He's really cute. You take good care of him. Him making you laugh is better than making you cry even if he is a little ridiculous, huh?"

Natalie smiled widely. "You're absolutely right," she said softly, hurrying after Keith.

**O0oo0O**

Natalie unlocked the door to the hotel room quickly, and told Keith to rest. He put up as best a fight as he could, but gave in, taking his medication and settling under the blankets. Natalie went to the bathroom to wash up, and then came out to sit next to him on the bed. She raised the back of her hand to his forehead and frowned.

"You feel warmer than the last time I checked."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Yes, Natalie, because I was up moving around. My body temp spiked when I got my blood flowing: Not a big deal."

"Actually, it is a big deal. You need to sleep and relax until the fever is gone."

Keith opened his mouth in protest, but Natalie silenced him by raising his hand.

"Keith, I don't want you missing the whole truck show, just take it easy for me?"

Keith sighed and nodded. "Fine."

Natalie held his hand for awhile, flipping through the channels, when she felt him shivering next to her.

"Keith," she spoke sadly, pulling the covers tighter around him- all _three _of them. He offered her a weak smile, then turned his head.

"I'm fine, partner."

Natalie relented, not wanting to push the subject anymore and upset him worse. She stared straight ahead, watching the screen but not truly paying attention. Eventually, she felt tears begin to sting at her eyes as she thought over just how sick he was. He _couldn't _leave her…he just _couldn't. _She was so in love with him and she knew that he loved her too. He couldn't just leave her like this.

But he was going to.

Then, when she was quite sure he was asleep, she let the tears flow freely down her cheeks. The tears came fast, in big, hot clumps mixing together and falling into her hair, onto her shirt. She let out a strangled sob and covered her mouth as her body shook. Keith had never been given a second thought in her mind until now…and now? Now she was selfishly wanting him to stay with her when she had never been there to help him fight the first two times? She sobbed harder, trying hard not to shake. She sucked in a deep breath of air and choked on a sob she wouldn't let out. Then, she turned the TV off, and lent against her pillow, sniffling. In the dark, she felt his movement, she heard his breathing change, and she saw his form shift slightly so that he was facing her. Wordlessly, he took her into his arms, kissed her forehead, and willed her back to sleep with nothing but his warmth and love.

He had heard her.

He stroked his hand through her hair gently, and she clung to him. She clung to him like the boy he was: the boy short on life, that _gave _her life. He whimpered against his chest, heaving in deep breaths full of air: oxygen that could be taken from him at any moment. What was dying? Where was he going to go? Why could she never see him again? Feel him? She clung to him tighter, her sobs deepening.

"Shh, Natalie," he spoke now, soft and comforting. "Partner, shh."

Natalie could hear the tears in his own voice, and even with her eyes pressed shut she could see him biting his quivering lip to keep his emotions at bay. She didn't want him to breakdown and embarrass himself in front of her, but she couldn't help the emotional problems that raged inside her. Her heart broke for him, and for _them. _She ached already to be close to him, to have him _back_, though he had not yet left. She reached for the back of his head, holding her arms around his neck as she cried. She felt the small hairs that fell off just at her touch, the chemo's last effects on him. Keith pulled her hands down to his chest and held them there, kissing her softly on the lips. He wiped away her tears with his thumb and leaned over to turn on the nightstand lamp.

"Keith, I can't lose you."

Keith's face twisted in a mix of worry and depression. Anger flashed across her features, albeit quickly.

"That's what I've been afraid of, Natalie."

"What exactly have you been afraid of?"

"You being afraid to lose me."

Natalie looked deep into his eyes and he again reached up to wipe away the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Partner, I don't want you like this."

Natalie laughed sadly. "I don't wanna be like this, I just can't help it."

"You can," he assured softly, taking her hand in his own once more.

She memorized the feeling of his hand then: it's shape, temperature, size... She looked into his eyes: dark bags were under them, and she could see how tired he was. She would be tired of two relapses as well. She saw it in his eyes then, all of the hurt burnt there from his mother's death, his father not telling him, his cancer, chemo, and broken heart. His heart was so damaged, and Natalie didn't blame him for never wanting to let anyone in. She moved close to him and leaned against his chest. He held her close and took in a deep breath before stifling a yawn.

"Goodnight, partner," he said quietly, leaning to turn the light off.

"I love you, Keith."

"It only makes things harder," he replied even quieter than his 'goodnight'.

Natalie shook her head, and kissed him quickly before he turned off the light.

"I love you too."

_Author's Note: Yeah, why is Keith bothering me so much? I just did not know how to make him react in this one..Gahh. Anywho, if anyone was looking for the book quote, it is: "My girlfriend and I want our teeth to last forever."_

_That whole scene is in the book, minus the hotel- that were at a hospital, and Natalie did not talk to the girl behind the counter after. Ah well, just thought it'd be fun to add a little quote in there! Feedback please? Next is a chapter we have all been waiting for! Omg this story is getting so close to the end…it's my baby, and I cannot believe we have come this far! I couldn't do it without you guys!_

_Blessings,_

_Sarah_


	25. Chapter 25

_Author's Note: Waaah, this needs to slow down. This story is coming so close to and end, and I don't know HOW I am going to be able to do it..Grr. Anywho, on a REALLY happy note, this is the chapter you have all been waiting for, (I think?), besides Beth, who likes seeing Keith sick ;) jk. Anyway: THE TRUCK SHOW! This is the last day of the show, and then the have one more day of vacation, and they leave that night..So yeah, they will be home soon..Which means things are going to start moving even faster after next chapter! Buckle up in your favorite yellow truck, and let's go!_

_Blessings,_

_Sarah_

Natalie awoke to Keith leaning over her, and she jumped, yelping in fear as she opened her eyes.

"_KEITH! What are you doing!"_

He jumped back, laughing. "Partner, calm down and wake-up! I have been leaning over you for twenty minutes and it is time to get up, lazy-bum!"

Natalie groaned and smacked him away. "Keith, why are you so exci-" she trailed off as it dawned on her: Today was the day he would _finally _be able to go to the truck show.

Natalie smiled warmly and kicked her feet off the side of the bed. "How could I have forgotten?" She asked, smiling at the childish face of excitement he was giving her.

"Yes, how could you?" He fake pouted.

She kissed his lips and grabbed some jeans and a blue tank top from the closet.

"Give me ten minutes, okay?" She asked, noticing that he was already dressed.

Keith nodded and sat on the bed, waiting for her. Natalie rushed to get done quickly, knowing Keith was anxious to leave, and she threw her hair into a messy ponytail, and ran out of the bathroom with no makeup. Keith laughed and trailed behind Natalie to the door.

"Whoa, no make-up? Somebody loves me."

Natalie smirked. "I know you're itching to get there, so I sacrificed."

Keith grinned. "Well, thank-you for that."

With that, they left and walked down to the truck show, which is incredibly close to their apartment. It only took them about 10 minutes of walking to get there, and once they arrived they paid for their wristbands, they entered. Keith couldn't bring his truck since you would have to pay for a slot to park in and show it, but he was in all his glory just touring the different slots and admiring all of the hard-work he knew went into fixing up a truck. Natalie couldn't really follow along with all the terms and years he threw around, but she tried her hardest for him. She knew how much trucks meant to him, so she tried hard to relate to his love for them and understand what he was talking up. She absorbed the conversation eagerly, simply enjoying hearing his voice.

"Natalie, and _this _one is a Chevy from 19-"

"-You sure now a lot about trucks, don't you?" A young man who appeared to be Keith's age asked as he walked up to them.

Natalie smiled and Keith nodded. "I sure do. This is my life," he replied, gesturing to the various vehicles.

The tall, thin boy with a thick slash of blonde hair smiled, his blue eyes sparkling.

"You got a truck of your own?"

Keith smiled proudly now. "Yes, I do, a 1962 Chevrolet-yellow."

The young man grinned and extended his hand. "I'm Nick. I've got a 1961 Chevy; blue- my pride and joy."

"That's how I feel about my Honeybuns," Keith joked. "I'm Keith, by the way," he added, shaking Nick's hand.

"Yeah, that's me and my Ocean Eyes. Love that truck so much, man, all these classic are the best. I come here every year just to see them."

"This is my first show."

"They're great, aren't they?" Nick asked.

Keith nodded. "Oh yeah-everything I imagined."

"Hey, I'd love to see your truck, want to hang out after the show?"

Keith smiled huge and turned to Natalie. Before he could ever ask, she nodded, laughing and extending her hand to Nick.

"I'm Keith's girlfriend, Natalie, and we would love to have you over. We're just staying in an apartment here, you can walk back with us in an hour or so?"

Nick smiled and hung on to Natalie's hand a little longer than he had to Keith's, but pulled away quickly nonetheless.

"That sounds great, man. I'll meet you guys back here in an hour."

Keith, oblivious to the display of interest from Nick towards his girlfriend, he grinned and nodded.

"Sounds good. I'll see you around!"

With that, both parties split ways and continued touring the trucks and things for another forty-five minutes. Keith drug Natalie from truck to truck as he ran down the aisles with various dates labeled in front of them. finally, he came to the 1962's and just had to look. Eagerly, he pulled Natalie to the first truck on display: it looked just like Honeybuns, except it was red, and the inside was all black leather.

"Okay, partner, you see this truck? This isn't an original, it's all re-furnished: that's how the inside looks so good. The leather is so tight, man, it's beautiful in there! I would love the insides of mine to look like that."

Natalie simply smiled and nodded, following him for the remainder of their time touring the vehicles. Finally, the sun was going down, and they stared at the sunset together, sharing a couple of kisses before sitting on the sidewalk and eating ice cream cones. They saw Nick walking up to them after a couple minutes, and threw away the empty cones after sucking all the ice cream out, and led him to the parking garage near their hotel. Nick seemed incredibly interested in Honeybuns, and Natalie saw more than a few hints to him wanting to even buy her. Keith had declined just as subtly as Nick had asked, but the declination didn't seem to ruin Nick's spirirts. He spent the rest of the night with them, eating some pretzels and watching Paper-view channels, when finally, they all exchanged numbers and he left.

Natalie shut the door behind her and sighed.

"Well, that was fun. I am so tired from that walking, though!"

Keith smiled and held his arms out to her. "C'mere, partner."

Natalie came over to the bed and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Natalie, thank you for doing all of this with me. I felt great today, and I had the best time with all those trucks, and Nick…I've been waiting to go to a truck show all of my life, and I am so glad my first, and last was spent with you."

Natalie smiled sadly and buried her head against his neck. For awhile, she was silent, but eventually she broke it with a quiet question: "Keith, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he replied, leaning back to lay down and allow her to lay next to him and rest her head on his chest.

Natalie took in a deep breath and asked softly: "Why didn't you tell Nick about…you? You could have planned for him to have Honeybuns…After…" She trailed off, knowing he knew what she meant.

She felt him swallow thickly and he began to rub her back softly. He kissed her forehead and remained silent for a few moments. Natalie was about to move and apologize for ruining the day when he finally replied.

"Because, partner, when I die, I want you to have Honeybuns."

_Author's Note: I loved writing this chapter, and I hope you loved reading it. Please review? Speaking of reviews, shoutout for you, Katie: Thank you so much for being so faithful to review, and finally getting a profile so you don't have to review anonymously anymore! I can't wait to see more stories from you, girly. Love ya!_

_Everyone: God Bless, and thank you for the continued support of this story,_

_Sarah_


	26. Chapter 26

Natalie couldn't stop thinking about Keith's comment. She smiled at him in the hallways, and kissed his cheek as they ate lunch in the back of his truck, but she couldn't shake the fear that was setting up residence in her heart. She could feel him slipping away from her more and more every day, and it was becoming no easier- the thought of losing him. Natalie walked robotically through the doors of the Chemistry room with Keith. She didn't want to make a big scene, since she knew she would break down if she did. That was the last time they'd exit that room together, and the last time they had ever been in it together- but it didn't matter. All that mattered were him, so she set his attention on him. He was walking around with a smile on his face, though he was smiling at no one in particular. He nodded his head in the direction of some acquaintances, but it was then that Natalie realized he had no real _friends _of his own. Sure, he was kind to _hers, _but there were none of his. Natalie fought back the tears that threatened to spill over at the thought of no one missing Keith except Henry and her. How could one soul be taken so for granted? How could everyone in the _entire _world not view him as precious, and priceless?

"Somebody is deep in thought," Keith stated cheerfully as he swung open his locker and threw his bookbag on the floor.

"Oh, it's nothing," Natalie laughed it off, setting her bookbag next to his.

She frowned at the two backs. "These things are so heavy I am surprised we haven't completely wrecked our spines!"

"I know, partner. I can't believe those Chemistry seats haven't hurt our backs either!"

"This whole school is like, a death trap- everything is dangerous!"

"Tell me about it- those microwaves, way too close for comfort! You could get cancer from the radiation melting off those puppies!"

Keith immediately regretted his words as he said them. He watched as Natalie's face changed from happiness to anguish, and he sighed. He had always been able to make wise-cracks about his condition, and his Dad had simply played along, but he couldn't do that with Natalie. He felt terrible for upsetting her. Reaching out a shaky hand, he brushed his index finger against her cheek and smiled.

"I'll think about my words before I spit em' out next time, partner, alright? I'm sorry."

He kissed the top of her head and she smiled slightly. She didn't want to ruin their last day of school, so he shrug and put her books away in her locker.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, I have to take some books to the Library, want to come with me to turn them in?"

Keith groaned. "No, I do not, Miss Intelligence! Why did you borrow things from the library anyway, it is so lame!"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright, I'll just leave them in the locker for the staff to find. I think all my stuff is cleared out, then."

She took one fleeting glance at the inside of her locker before shutting it and watching as Keith kicked his bottom locker shut. They both picked their bags up and continued to Study Hall, where they could pick up their yearbooks. They walked in quietly, shoving past the groups of kids and snatching their books of the desk. The yearbooks this year were bright red with yellow lettering on them. Natalie snorted in disgust at the tacky display, but then realized every page was a different color. Apparently, this yearbook was made to be a tacky rainbow of colorful proportions. She shook her head and glanced briefly at the Senior pages, but knowing what she and Keith's looked like already, flipped to the Superlatives like he did.

_Best Eyes: Brooke Sanders_

_Best Smile: Rafael Marques_

_Most School Spirit: Christine Jones_

_Most Athletic: Cody Kixor_

_Most Academic: Natalie Anderson_

_Most Witty: Keith Zetterstrom_

Natalie squealed excitedly.

"Keith! They chose you!"

Keith's eyes about fell from his skull as he shut his yearbook and hurriedly grabbed hers. Running his fingers down the list of names, he choked on nothing but air when he saw his name.

"T-the seniors choose these?" He confirmed.

Natalie grinned. "Yes, Keith! They chose you for funniest!"

Keith's mind swirled as the memories of every joke in class came to his head; every loud class interruption. He supposed he had been quite funny all of these years, but he had never known anyone noticed. His lips broke into a broad grin and he pulled her in for a tight hug.

"And look at my partner! Most Academic- we all saw that coming!"

Natalie blushed as various seniors looked back at them, but quickly turned to face him. She grabbed his hand and led him out of the room. They had promised each other a long drive to celebrate their last day of school, and that they would be the only ones to sign each other's yearbooks. Natalie threw her book bag along with the Keith's in the back of his truck before jumping in. Keith didn't start-up Honeybuns, though. He gripped the wheel tightly, an internal struggle seeming to be raging in him. Finally, he turned to face her, and handed her the keys. Natalie looked at him in confusion.

"Keith, wh-"

His face became quite serious, as it had only a handful of times before with Natalie, and she swallowed hard.

"-Partner, I want you to drive."

Natalie's eyes filled with tears as she unbuckled slowly.

"Keith, I can't possibly drive, I want to watch yo-"

"-Natalie, please? I want to watch you drive her. Pretend I'm not here."

_Pretend I'm not here._

Soon, she wouldn't have to pretend.

Natalie faked a smile then, and took the keys from him and then, they switched seats. He slid over and she sat on his lap for a few moments before kissing him gently and sliding off him to the driver's side. She grinned and put the key in the ignition, gripping the wheel.

"Alright, Honeybuns, I've never driven a stick shift, so let's take you out."

Keith's eyes widened as he thought over what in the world he had done. She had never driven a stick? He calmed his nerves as best he could, and simply watched her without comment. He didn't criticize, or distract her. He watched her blonde hair breezing as the wind seeped through the crack in the top of the window. Her lips parted slightly in concentration, just as his did sometimes. She took in deep breaths at each stop and she inched forward and came to a halt slowly. Eventually, they had made it to Keith's house and he leaned over to kiss her softly before exiting. But they didn't exit. He tangled his fingers up in her hair and pushed her gently to lie across the front seat. He bent down and kissed her chin before pulling away, staring into her eyes.

"You drove her perfect, partner," he breathed, resting another kiss on her lips.

She smiled and shook her head, resting her hands on his shirt-front. "No better than you, ever."

"I'll teach you better in time."

She replied nothing as Keith bent his head down to kiss her once more, and she kissed him back whole-heartedly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He shifted slightly to lie down instead of her, and pull her on top of him, but his elbow hit the horn, _loud._

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" He groaned, and Natalie giggled.

She raised herself up quickly, just as Henry walked out. She saw a blush creep onto his cheeks as Keith sat up and buttoned up his jacket once more. He swallowed hard before getting out of the car with her, and he slapped his father in the shoulder.

"Sorry about that, Dad."

Henry smiled, but shook his head. "Yeah, yeah."

Natalie grinned at Henry sheepishly, but he broke the awkwardness by pulling her in for a tight hug.

"How were your guys's last day of school?"

They both told him how great their day had gone, and expressed their relief for school actually being over and graduation being tomorrow. Henry had smiled and listened intently before leading them into the house.

"My two big seniors!" He beamed, opening the front door. "I am so proud of both of you!"

Natalie felt a sudden warmth fill her heart at his statement. His _two _seniors? Yes, he had meant her too. It made her happy to know she would always have Henry's shoulder to lean on when all was said and done. Natalie wasn't anticipating losing Keith, and letting time move by so quickly, but she knew Henry would help slow it down as best as he could and help her pick up the pieces. They made their way quickly into the house and sat down for awhile on the couch, going over graduation details for tomorrow. Natalie would be going home later on that night, and would meet up with them at graduation and then go home with Keith after for the dinner Henry was having for them. Natalie's parents had already, (regretfully) agreed to join, and let Henry have the glory of making dinner.

"What are you wearing under your gown, Keith?" Natalie asked.

Keith shrugged. "Just jeans and a black shirt. How about you, partner?"

Natalie smiled. "I bought a sundress that day you guys waited for me to shop."

"A sundress?" Keith asked, surprised. "Aren't these things very, um, _formal?"_

"Yes," Natalie began. "But you aren't. You do everything unorthodox and I wanted to do it that way too. I just hope the yellow doesn't show through my white gown."

Keith's eyes widened and a look of extreme pleasure crossed his face. "Yellow is my-"

"-favorite color," she gripped his head and squeezed gently. "I know."

Henry watched the two with satisfaction. He had never thought his son would find love. Even as a boy, Keith was very reserved and introverted. He played with Hot Wheels, ate dinner, then went to bed. He was immensely intelligent, and nail-bitingly sarcastic. That was always his son: No room for girls, or anything else. Henry had hoped that against all odds he would still settle down one day, and not find himself working in a shop like Andy with no one to go home to. Even losing Sandra was better than never having known her at all. Then, the cancer had come. Keith had completely shut down some times, and others, he was so out of control and witty that Henry wondered if he really comprehended that he had _cancer_; that he could be _dying._ Henry figured it wasn't his job to remind his son of life's unfairness, though, so he let him be. He let him live and plan for the future as normal kid would. Then, one day, Keith had come home, begged for his mother to come back in his sleep as he napped on the couch, and changed his whole outlook. He didn't care now, and that frightened Henry more than anything.

But finally, he had talked him into talking to Al, and it had done him more than a world of good. Al had given him the idea of having a concrete goal, one that would be able to be achieved in a short period of time. Keith told Henry about Natalie, and his little idea of making a 'friend', and Henry had supported it completely. Now, as he looked at their relationship, he knew that he had made the right choice in backing up his son 100%. Keith was happy, and so as Natalie. He had lost Sandra, and gotten through it, and so would Natalie get through losing his son. She would know one day, that their love, was the only thing that could not only break her…But sustain her.

_Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter is Graduation, and Natalie will be giving the senior class speech as Valedictorian! Please review, and stay tuned for a new update as soon as I can! I'd love feedback for this chapter, so please let me know what you thought!_

_Blessings,_

_Sarah_


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Oh my goodness gracious, I am getting so sad that this is going by so fast! Graduation, guys for real! Please review, and enjoy this chapter, everybody! **

**God Bless,**

**Sarah**

Keith groaned as he thrashed against the covers. His forehead was covered in a thick sheen of sweat, and his body convulsed slightly every few seconds. Henry stood against the doorframe, watching. He watched as his son writhed under the covers, grasping the pillows every so often. Keith mumbled things in his sleep that Henry couldn't quite grasp, though he knew all too well what was happening. Keith was having a nightmare.

A nightmare about his mother.

There was nothing Henry could do to stop it, so he just watched. He watched and made sure his son didn't fall off the bed and hurt the area of his port; that he didn't tangle himself too tightly in the covers. If he awoke his son, Keith would be embarrassed, and Henry didn't want to ruin his High School Graduation day. Henry couldn't believe that already 18 years ago he and Sandra had brought Keith home from the hospital. His birth had been simple, joyful, and exciting: Just like him. Henry stepped closer to his son's bed; quietly, as though approaching a hungry lion. Keith was so easily upset these days, and Henry never wanted to set him off.

He stooped down to hear his son's soft breathing, and then sat on the edge of the bed. He lifted his hand and ran it through his son's thin hair. Henry felt the strands loosen themselves and fall out. He brushed them away lightly. Keith's hair was pretty much gone, despite a small patch that provided a few more strands of dignity for his boy. But yes, he was quite possibly almost completely bald. Henry wished he could just let him shave off that small section: the hairs were loose, and they looked so out of place. But that was his son: shabby, but dignified. Keith needed to feel strong; happy. He needed to keep any hair he had for as long as he could.

Henry stood after a moment's time, being un-able to handle any more depressing and bitter thoughts. God had given him 18 years with his boy, and if He decided to really bless him, he would make it to 19. Henry was happy for those years and was grateful he had them and that they would be cut short, instead of even less, or none at all. With that final thought, Henry exited the room, shutting the door slightly behind him. He glanced at the clock: it was nearing 5 A.M., and there was still plenty of time for him to sleep. He retreated to his bedroom then, for the rest of the early morning.

Keith awoke with a start as he glanced frantically around the room. He eased up a bit once he saw his surroundings. He wasn't in the hospital, his mother wasn't with him, and he wasn't stuck in a coffin, scraping to get out. The dreams he had scared him more than he thought death eventually would. His dreams he couldn't escape, but death…that was the next great adventure, right? He swung his legs off the side of the bed and jumped up with a newfound excitement mounting in his stomach. It was Graduation Day. He had made it. He had lived to see his graduation from high school, and he would own this day just like any other normal teenager. He would waltz onto that stage and act like everyone else: like he was about to grab the world by the horns. In reality, Keith would be doing nothing pertaining to the world. God had different plans for him; plans that couldn't be completed on Earth. He sighed heavily and stripped off his clothes, stepping into the shower as he ran hot water on his body. He splashed his face with the warm liquid mixed with soap, and spit out the foamy bubbles that entered his mouth. He scrubbed his body as he whistled, taking gentle care around his port site. He was smiling to himself as he hummed, until his hand came to rest on his head. He felt the small patch of hair there that he had been so careful to clean around lately so as not to lose it. Keith sighed and scrubbed his head, clamping his eyes shut tightly.

When he was finished, he slammed the knob against the tile to turn off the flow of water. He dried off quickly when he came to stand on the black shabby rug in his bathroom. He wrapped the towel tightly around his waist before going to the sink to brush his teeth. He resumed humming as he opened the cupboard without paying much attention to his reflection, and grabbed out his toothbrush. When he had grabbed that and his tube of toothpaste, he shut the small cabinet door and stared at the mirror. He set down the teeth-cleaning utensils gently so as not to make his Dad think he was slamming things around in rage, and stared at himself for a long while. All of his hair was gone. He had dreaded this moment since he started chemo two relapses ago. With a shaky hand, he rubbed his calloused fingers over the smooth skin of his head. He took in a deep, shuttering breath, and finally, tears flowed freely down his cheeks.

"This isn't fair," he cried out in desperation to the God he hoped was listening. "This is not fair."

He couldn't bear to stare at himself any longer, so he pulled on his clothes and slipped the graduation robe over his body and the articles of clothing he had already put on. Then, smiling at the mirror in defiance, he grinned and slipped his graduation cap on, placing the tassel on the correct side.

"Try and stop me," he smirked, speaking to whatever fate was tempting him.

**O0oo0O**

The auditorium was packed as Keith filed in behind his Dad. He craned his neck in search of Natalie, and soon, he found her. Well, he found her sister. He spotted Cynthia standing on tip-toe on one of the pull-down, un-sturdy auditorium chairs. She grinned widely as she spotted him and began to wave violently. He laughed and pointed her out to his father, seeing as Henry had never spoken to any of Natalie's family, and never even seen Cynthia. Keith was just about to make his way over to them when he felt a small tug on his gown. Looking to the floor, he saw the source and fell to his knees to hug the child.

"Billy!" He hugged him close, not letting the wheelchair prevent them from embracing.

Billy leaned up as best he could and hugged his friend close. He had a breathing tube going up his nose to give him oxygen; his breathing was becoming labored- his cancer was ravishing his body. Keith bit his lip in his signature way and smiled as big as he could as he ruffled Billy's hair. For a moment his hand lingered there, in the boy's hair. But when he realized his thoughts were becoming far too depressing again, he pulled away. Billy never missed a trick, though, and smiled sadly.

"I'll give you my hair if you take this stupid thing," he said, motioning to the wire going up his nose.

Keith smiled in reply as Al walked up to him and handed him a small wrapped gift.

"Oh, Al, you shouldn't have! We are supposed to keep our _affairs," _he lowered his voice. "Private."

Al laughed as Keith had never heard him before and shook his head. "You deserved a little something, kiddo."

Keith handed the gift to his father and took in a deep breath as the three men smiled at him.

"Well, guys, if you don't mind I'm going to go meet up with Natalie and head backstage."

Henry nodded and shoo'ed him away, telling him they would find seats as close to the front as they could. Keith smiled and sped off in Natalie's direction when he found her staring at him. He was soon at her side, and she grabbed his hand and squeezed gently. Once her parents had spoken briefly to him and Cynthia had offered him a hug, Natalie was content with their meeting and ushered him to the back room where all the seniors were waiting. Despite Brooke's distain for her relationship with Keith, she jumped up from the chair she was sitting on with Travis to greet them _both. _Keith smiled politely; he wasn't mean to anyone normally, just sarcastic. Natalie wasn't as warm as Keith, but she kindly accepted the offered hug and held up a few rounds of playful banter before she found a seat with Keith in the far corner of the room.

"Oh," she smiled moving to grab his tassel. "Your tassel is on the wrong side."

Keith smirked. "Ah, whatever. In my mind I'm already out of this place."

Natalie smiled and leaned into him as they waited to be called for line-up. Natalie would be in the very front, and Keith, in the very back. Keith wasn't looking forward to standing for probably the next hour to two, but he wanted to graduate just like the rest. The port wouldn't stop him, nor would the numbing sensation he got in his legs when he stood for more than twenty minutes. He was going to accomplish this: he had towards it for years.

Eventually, they were all called to line up and they began walking onto the stage in precession to the Graduation Waltz music. Keith brought up the rear, grinning broadly like everyone else. All the kids were getting ready for college, they were going home to sleep with lives ahead of them, and he was going home to sleep wondering if he would wake up again. Keith suddenly felt very sick to his stomach. The principle stood and walked to the pulpit, beginning to speak.

"Well," Principle Collins smiled brightly, her bright blue eyes flashing from person to person in the crowd. "Welcome to our senior graduation! Can we have a hand for all of these lovely kids?"

The room erupted in shouts of happiness and clapping. Principle Collins waited until it all died down before continuing.

"I could not be more proud of this class. We have had out accomplishments this year," she glanced at Natalie, then to the middle of the group to Rafael. "We have had our new committees," she glanced at Brooke. "And we have had our hardships," she gave Keith a fleeting glance before continuing. "But we have all bonded together in a way I have never seen happen before at our school, and I am proud to give you all a good luck at our graduates as our Valedictorian comes to take the stage!"

Natalie took a deep, shaky breath as she stepped forward and everyone began clapping again. She looked at Keith for a long moment before taking the center stage. He gave her an encouraging smile and winked at her. Everyone watched. Surprisingly, everyone smiled. Natalie smiled as she stepped in front of the pulpit. She hit the mic hesitantly with her fingers and cringed as it resounded with an ear-splitting noise. Everyone winced and she smiled again, nervously.

"Hello, everyone, I'm Natalie Anderson, this year's Valedictorian."

"NATALIE!" She heard someone yell from the crowd, clapping on their own. She matched the voice to Zach's in her head.

She had confided in her brother some of her and Keith's relationship. Her brother had been the most support she had throughout all of this besides Henry, though it was normally in quick moments of discontent.

"I know all of you are expecting me to give a big speech on the academics of this year, my achievements, and maybe even some other's achievements. Unfortunately, I won't be speaking on those things. I'm not sure what college I am going to, or if I even am starting in the fall, but I do know that my life has been drastically changed this year, and the emotions that have run through my being this year can't be matched by a 100% on English paper, or finishing first on a French test."

Natalie was careful not mention Keith by name, though most all knew who she referring all of this too. She knew he would be embarrassed, and she didn't want that. She had learned to let Keith come forward and not speak for him.

"I have a friend who taught me a valuable lesson that I think you all should hear, and that's all I'm going to give you guys as my speech. When you leave here, I want you to always remember that whatever circumstances life throws at you, you need to find a road, and take it. Take every opportunity that comes your way, even the small ones like telling those you love how you feel about them. keep that road of opportunity open in front of you. Roll past the stop signs instead of stopping and letting go. Hang in there, whether you're going to university, or running off and getting married tonight. Stay on the right road, and remember that sometimes the road that looks like the right one, isn't always. Thank you."

She walked back to her position in line, then as everyone cheered for her, and leaned over to catch Keith's eye, and smile.

'Well done, partner', he mouth to her.

'Thank you,' she mouthed back before the names were called to accept diplomas.

Natalie was called first. Queen of half the school clubs and leader of the rest.

Keith was called last. He was a 'Z'; an oddball. He was the wallpaper, the woodwork.

He stepped triumphantly in front of the Principle and Counselor as they handed him his diploma. Principle Collins asked him what he was going to do now, once he officially left high school, and with the biggest smirk he could muster despite his aching body, he replied: "The sky's the limit."

With that, Principle Collins smiled as the counselor shook his hand, and she switched over his tassel.

With one final glance at the crowd before him, being the most noticed he had ever been in his life, he smiled a smile that held no bad memories or rotten emotion.

He had done it. He had lived to see his Graduation.

He ticked off the goals he had been holding in his mind: truck show, Natalie, Graduation.

There was only one more thing left.

**Author's Note: Natalie's description 'Queen of everything, etc' was a direct quote from the book, as was Keith's. A 'z', and oddball, etc., was what Ron Carlson directly stated about his character. I felt it important to put those quotes in this chapter. Yeah, there isn't a lot I can say after that. I cannot believe Graduation is finally over. Yes, there is one more thing he has to do: Anyone have any guesses? I may take your ideas into consideration…you will just have to wait and see! You guys got to see Billy! :D I almost cried a few times writing this…Writing Billy was one of them. You will see what the gift Keith got from Al was next chapter! Any guesses on that either? It's pretty irrelevant, emotional, and eccentric like Keith if you want a hint, er..three. Lol. I think that's it…Oh! Wait! Actually, this story will be 30 chapters long! I am also debating on putting some deleted scenes, so to speak, up once it's done, or as the last chapter…What'd you guys think? Yay,or neigh? Alright well, that is enough questions for you all to answer! Please give me feedback, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it! I seriously am loving it the closer it gets to the end, and it stinks. Never fear, though, I have a couple other small Keith stories I am working on, and with Something to Live For, I will also be creating a new Keith story that I already have the main plot for once Chemistry is over. You won't go long without updates an something new to love! **

**God Bless,**

**Sarah.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: Okay, everyone finds out what Keith's gift from Al was and what his last goal is now! I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter, and that you enjoy this one!**

Keith kicked the small stones in front of him as he walked. Rarely did he travel on foot, but today was a special occasion that required special care. Today was the day Keith would fulfill his final goal: finding a new partner for Natalie. He whistled as he walked up the steps to the front door of the home he had been walking towards. The task of finding Natalie a new partner was one that deserved much thought and attention, and Keith had given it plenty of both. Finally, he had found the perfect guy, right under his nose. Natalie didn't know, of course, but he would do his best in secretly helping them form a good base to a relationship he hoped when flourish long after he was gone. Keith needed to know the guy would resemble him in his love for trucks and sarcasm, and that above all he would care for Natalie. The guy he had decided on would do all of that and more.

Keith raised a hesitant hand, but knocked on Nick's door confidently. He didn't bring Honeybuns so that they wouldn't get caught up in another truck conversation. He was simply inviting Nick to hangout with Natalie and himself and then leaving. He had to do this for her. He waited awhile for a reply to his knocking, but soon he heard Nick yell that he was coming. The door opened before he could even blink again, and he gave Nick his famous grin, knitting his brows together the same way he had when he had asked Natalie if she going to be a disagreeable lab partner.

"Hey, Keith, what brings you around? You could've texted, you know."

Keith's smile did not falter. "No, this had to be done in person."

Nick furrowed his eyebrows.

"Do you want to hangout with Natalie and I tonight?"

As Keith had expected, Nick's eyes lit up at the mention of Natalie's name, (though he tried to hide it), and he nodded.

"Yeah, man, I'd love to. What're we gonna do?"

Keith smiled. "Sit around, watch some movies; just really get to know one another."

Nick seemed pleased to spend any amount of time in Natalie's presence and agreed to be at Keith's house by 4. Morbid as it could very well seem, Keith was excited to watch Nick and Natalie interact. Natalie needed someone to quickly take his place once he was gone, and who better than a sarcastic grease-monkey such as himself? He had to do Natalie this favor…It was the only way he could remotely feel good about leaving her. Selfishly, he wouldn't feel right if he only left her with Henry and her family that hadn't even taken the time to get to know him. He had to hand her over into someone else's arms safely, even if he knew deep in his heart that she would never let go of him. Not fully, anyway. Keith knew that whenever she looked at a Bowling Ball, he would be there. Whenever she saw a Slim Jim, or thought about buying some spiky heels: he would be there.

**O0oo0O**

Natalie eyed the Pool Ball curiously.

"I still don't get it," she said, flopping down on Keith's bed.

He snatched the red ball from her hands and plopped down next to her.

"Why did he give you a Pool Ball?"

Keith smirked. "Al is a very sentimental man, Natalie. This particular Pool Ball is the first one I nailed into a hole. Al taught me how to play pool and this was a huge accomplishment for me. The same day I made that very first hole is also the day I decide that you were my concrete goal."

Natalie appeared confused, awaiting and explanation, but Keith just chuckled. He tapped the top of her head with a pale, thin finger.

"Don't over think it, partner."

Natalie rolled her eyes and sat up.

"What time is Nick getting here?"

Keith froze. This _had _been his idea, and she had no clue about it, yet jealously ate at him when he heard her same Nick's name instead of his own. He recovered quickly, though, so that she wouldn't become curious. It was tough having such a smart girlfriend.

"He said he'd be here around 4."

"It's 4:15."

"He'll be here," he assured before leaving the room.

Natalie sighed as she sat at Keith's desk and waited for him to return. She was so worried about him. He had been acting weird ever since she arrived that afternoon and it took everything inside of her not to demand any explanation, for she knew none would come anyway. She wouldn't even know if was dying, for crying out loud! He never really told her much of anything. No, she would never know something was wrong because he withheld almost every shred of health information from her. She didn't really know why, especially since she knew he was in fact _dying._ Why didn't he want her to know anything else? He walked around with that stupid beanie all the time now, making sure she _never _saw his head. It hurt her sometimes, and those were the moments in which she had to assure herself that he was going through a lot more than she was: hurt feelings were kiddy business, and she had to be his support.

She sorted the various pens and Sharpies in his pencil holder as she waited. It was then that she heard him in the kitchen, talking to his Dad. She shrugged off the odd feelings that had been eating at her all day. She fixed the messy stacks of white, College Ruled line paper, and organized all of his folders under the parchment. She ran her hand across the surface, looking down at the dust that clung to her sweaty palm. She wiped it off on her jeans quickly and sighed, resting her elbow on the table. Deciding she would fix his drawers too as she noticed the various papers and magazines sticking out, she opened the right drawer all the way. She took out the truck magazines, the old chemo appointment slips, and their first Chemistry assignment in which she had scrawled directions on. It was then that she saw it…

A letter.

Natalie knew that the letter was none of her business, but Keith was still out in the kitchen, talking to Henry, and she was really curious. Owing her immense curiosity to the fact that he never really told her anything, she grabbed the crinkled, old looking piece of paper and opened it, flattening it against the nicked, wooden surface of the desk.

_Dear Keith,_

_By the time you read this, I know I'll be gone. I'm writing this letter only to apologize to you. Son, I know you better than anybody, and the only person who knows you more is God Himself. I know you'll be angry at me for not telling you sooner, but I didn't want you to fear my dying. I'm sorry that your father and I didn't tell you. Please don't be angry with him. I hope you will realize that we didn't tell you out of love for you. I didn't want to worry you, since I was hopeful the chemo would work. You've expressed to me many times, son, that you have the same pain I use to get, in your stomach and chest. The type of cancer I have runs in the family, and since I know your father will deny anything is wrong with you out of shock, make sure you get checked. I want you to live long enough to get your first girlfriend, Graduate, get married, and have kids. I am sorry I won't be there to see it, son. Believe me, I'd give absolutely anything to be there if I could. Don't miss me too much, son. We'll see each other again soon, but not too soon, please._

_I love you to the moon and back, my only boy. Stay strong. _

_-Mom._

Natalie folded the note quickly and stowed it away in the drawer. Hot tears streamed down her face, spreading her mascara in a straight thick line of black down her cheeks. She sniffled and cleaned off her face as he walked in. She buried her head in her shoulder and faked a sneeze.

"Gesundeit," he grinned.

"Why don't you just say bless you?" Natalie laughed.

Keith shrugged. "Two years of German may as well be put to use somehow."

Natalie smiled and followed him to where he took a seat on his bed. He leaned his back against the fluffy pillows and stretched his arm out. She nestled herself against the pillow his arm was stretched over and he wrapped his arm then, instinctively around her. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and just as she tilted her head up to kiss him on the lips, the doorbell rang and he jumped up. Natalie huffed, resting back against the pillows as Keith went to open the door for Nick, introduce him to his Dad, and then guide him to his bedroom. Natalie greeted Nick with a quickly hug and Keith watched the gentle squeeze that he placed on her shoulder.

_Loving, but not abusive. Wonderful. _Keith approved in his mind.

They all took seats on the floor where they talked about various trucks and engines, (Natalie trying to understand), and Keith beamed with happiness at how well everything was going. Surprisingly, even when Keith explained some terms it took Nick explaining them for Natalie to even understand. They all ate pizza they ordered a little bit later on as they sat watching the Grudge. Keith loved horror movies, and this one was his favorite. Natalie had promised she'd watch it with him, and after months of begging she had finally agreed. They all watched the screen intently, and Nick gave his two cents about horror movie facts, which Keith approved of as well. He wanted Natalie to know all of the details, and he was sure Nick would give her the life he so desperately wanted to.

When their time together was over, and Nick had more than once flirted with Natalie, (attempting to do so quite secretly), Keith walked him to the door and shook his hand.

"Thanks for coming over, man," he continued to grip his hand, looking into his eyes. "I really appreciate it."

Nick smiled. "It was a great time. You guys are great to hang around."

Keith resisted the urge to wrap his arm around Natalie's shoulder in protection. He had to do this. He had to be able to let her go so that he didn't try and hold on so tightly when it came time for the end. Nick finally left, then, and Natalie leaned against the door after Keith shut it.

"So, what do you say we go to your room and spend some time cuddling like we were when Nick came knocking?"

Keith smirked and gave her hand a gentle squeeze as a wave of nausea washed over him suddenly. He gave her a reassuring smile and asked her to wait on the bed for him. Natalie kissed him on the cheek and he savored the feeling of her lips on his skin. He rushed off to the bathroom, making it the toilet in time to throw up his dinner. He tasted blood and shut his eyes as pain coursed through his body. Sharp paint shot through his chest and his arms felt numb as he gripped the toilet harder so he could feel. He shut his eyes tight as tears fell and he realized the reality that was his: he was going to die. He had watched his mom throw-up the day before she died, holding back her hair as he joked with her about maybe being pregnant. Somehow, by the Grace of God, he was able to pull himself into a standing position. He knew he coudldn't keep his from Natalie, and truthfully, he didn't want to. He swallowed thickly as he flushed the toilet. It was then for the first time that Keith was scared. Truly, scared. His head spun with the thought of dying. Where was he going? Was it going to hurt? Was he dying right now? He half ran half jogged to his room, and Natalie jumped up when she saw his face and the splotch of blood on his shirt.

"Natalie," he gripped her shoulders thankfully as he tried to steady himself. He looked deeply into her beautiful blue eyes. He wanted to see them last. "I'm going to pass out. I know what it feels like, okay? I'm going to."

His vision created four of Natalie's beautiful blue eyes in front of him. The room turned violently and his stomach flipped upside down.

"Don't freak out, partner," he slumped in her arms and she pulled him to the bed and laid him down as he forced his eyes open once more. "Get my Dad; it'll be okay, partner, trust me."

He reached his hand up to touch her cheek and he found that there were no tears there. The last thing he saw before blacking out was the determination in her eyes as she rushed out of the room to get Henry.

_**Author's Note: Only two chapters left…I nearly started crying when I was writing this in school. Isn't that right, Katie? Please review- it helps me update faster. And as a warning, the next chapter contains a lot of gore, and some emotional/morbid thoughts and actions. If you're queasy, don't read and just wait for the last chapter, (30).**_

_**God Bless,**_

_**Sarah**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Warning: This chapter contains gore and some morbid/depressing thoughts... Please don't read if you can't stomach any of the above. Reviews are appreciated. **

**Blessings,**

**Sarah.**

Keith looked to his left and his eyes showed him nothing but a misty haze. The room was white to him: completely white. There was no color, and no emotion. Keith felt nothing, and thought nothing. He heard, though. He heard soft, anxious voices. He trembled visibly, but he didn't feel himself do so. In an instant, suddenly, his eyes focused. The once blurry whiteness of the room jumped alive with color and figures moving past him in slow motion. He blinked rapidly and felt his sleep eyelids spring alive. He noticed a small table next to him, and he saw in focus now, the knives. An IV bag lay next to them, and Keith recognized the clear substance as a saline wash. Knowing what was coming, his sense of touch came to life as he felt the sudden prick of a thick needle being jabbed into his left arm. Usually, the nurses were careful with him; treating him as fragile as his state was, but right now, they were rough. Keith looked up into the eyes of the doctors that were scurrying around him. None paid mind to him but one. He recognized the doctor from a first surgery he had to remove tumors. He tried to call out to him, but his voice was gone, and his throat constricted tightly. The doctor saw this, and shook his head before picking up the IV bag. Keith's eyes widened as he saw that it wasn't a saline wash, it was anesthetic. Not wanting to be put to sleep before he knew what was happening, he tried to lift his hands to get the doctor's attention, but they were strapped down. He groaned inwardly and lay there immobile and silent as they hooked up the bag. Keith drifted into a dreamless sleep then as the doctors cut through the thick tissue of his chest, and cracked open his ribs.

_Keith watched as his bones split violently in two. There was a smell of alcohol in the air, and he watched the doctor's concentrated faces in amusement. Did they not know what they were doing was futile? Did they not see that the boy on that table was dyin-…Was him? __**Him? **__He was lying on the table, greeting death with a welcoming hug. The thought gave him chills and his spine rattled with them as a cold hand gripped his shoulder. He felt the skin-on-skin contact and realized that his upper body was bare. Where were his clothes? He noticed as he looked down that they were on the floor- his checkered shirt was ripped down the middle. He looked to the owner of the hand grasping his shoulder, but no one was there. It was then that he realized he was feeling everything as it happened to him. He saw the doctor's hand leave his shoulder, just as the warmth left his bare shoulder. It was then that he came to the realization that if he could feel that…he could everything else, too. In an instant a sharp pain struck his body and he felt the knife sliding down his chest. He felt his ribs crack. He felt the cold fingers that grazed his heart. He felt the jolt of electricity…Then, he felt a shaky hand come to rest on his sweaty forehead. His breathing became labored, and he could no longer see. Everything was dark and all he could smell was vanilla. Vanilla. The smell of Natalie's little Germ-X she carried everywhere; the smell of her perfume and lotion. The tips of her fingers grazed his cheek and came to rest there, wiping away the tears he felt slipping that he could not prevent. _

"Keith, please wake up," she called out softly. Tears were falling from her eyes and hadn't stopped over the past few hours. Henry rubbed her back gently.

"Nattie, he isn't going to wake up now; he's deep in sleep. The medications are strong, and he isn't in pain. You should go home."

Natalie shook her head. Any other time, she would willingly oblige. But tonight, something felt wrong in the way all of this had happened. Something felt wrong in Henry's voice…Something felt wrong deep in her heart. She knew this was the night.

"Henry, feel his wrist," she urged.

Henry bent down close to his son and placed his middle finger and thumb on either side of his wrist.

"His heart beat is slowing," he stated matter-of-factly. Henry's words were detached. Natalie knew that in his heart, he wasn't here…He couldn't be.

It broke her heart to see the pain he was going through. He had lost so much already, and now his son? Natalie shook off those thoughts. There was no time for that; there would be plenty of time to worry about Henry later…When it was only her and him left. Natalie scooted closer to Keith's bed and continued trying to will him awake. Keith struggled to breath as he clung to her words. Her voice was like an angel, and at first he had thought he was already dead. But no, she was speaking to him. She was begging him to live, and how could he deny her? Ever? Keith fought the medications that kept him in such a deep slumber and pushed through them. He had to look into those eyes one more time…Kiss her lips. Tears stung the back of his eyes. Where was his truck? Where was that road of opportunity? Where was Little Partner? Where was _his partner? _

"Natalie," he gasped out. "Natalie."

He reached for her in the air, groping around for her. His eyes were closed; they were too heavy to open. Natalie grabbed his hand quickly and Henry rushed to the bedside once more.

"I'm here, Keith. We're both here, your Dad and I."

"Natalie, let me feel you."

She moved to sit on the edge of the bed and he immediately began running his hand along her leg, hands, foot, around her eyes, through her hair. He memorized her. His eyes were so heavy and sedated, but he could still _see _her. He felt the thin fabric of his favorite shirt clinging to her small frame. He could visualize all of her now: she was wearing his old, hole-filled black T-shirt, and her hair was down. She had on no make-up, and her face was tear-stained.

"You're wearing my shirt," he offered her a huge grin that somehow took on the air of a totall different person.

Natalie couldn't help but take in just how _peaceful _he looked.

"I am, partner," she said before her tears choked her as she pressed out the next words. "You always told me you wanted to see me in it."

"I can see you, Natalie. I've seen you many times with my eyes closed: my thought about you, un-consciousness, and even in my dreams."

Natalie let out a strangled sob and collapsed against him, shaking with tears as she clung to his body. She held on so tightly. How could she ever let him go? She heard Henry talking to his son quietly, stroking his forehead as he used his other hand to rub Natalie's back. He held them both together in that moment. Keith spoke to him softly, as though his voice was fading just as quickly as he was. Soon, though, Natalie heard their speaking cease, and Henry kissed his son's forehead before pulling away. Keith shifted slightly, and Natalie released her hold on him only to look into his face and see his bright green eyes staring back at her. Natalie drank in those eyes looking at her…How for granted she had taken them. Immediately, she stood and turned for him as he craned his neck to see her in his shirt. It was baggy on her, but not by much. All of his clothes had been re-bough or shrunk when he lost so much weight because of chemo, so the shirt fit her almost perfectly.

"You look more beautiful than ever," he whispered.

Natalie smiled and curled up next to him in only a moment's time. There, she finally fell asleep as Henry watched them from the chair.

The hours passed painfully slow as Henry watched his son's chest rise and fall, and his own heart stopped a few times when Keith's breathing faltered or slowed. He watched his son's hands, though: they clung to Natalie for dear _life, _and Henry knew that the moment his hands fell was when he would be gone, because he would never let Natalie go otherwise. Henry didn't allow himself thoughts of Sandra's death or funeral, or even of his happy times with Keith. He simply removed his mind from his emotion as best he could, and tried to be supportive and comforting. It seemed to work because various times throughout the night, his son awoke, smiled at him, then fell back asleep.

Finally, at around 2:20 A.M., Natalie was shaken awake by Henry. He helped her up gently as he pulled her to stand next to him.

"He's letting go," he whispered as he showed her the steady decline of his heart on the monitor.

"I wonder what's he's dreaming of," she mused softly, tears crumbling from her eyes.

Henry took no hesitation in replying: "You, Natalie. You."

Natalie couldn't be far from him for long, so she situated herself in his arms once more. She ran her hand up and down his chest, and then pulled a soft towel over his forehead.

"Why that gesture?" Henry asked curiously.

Natalie smiled and continued rubbing his chest. "He never wanted me to see him bald. I want to remember him the way he wanted me to."

They sat in silence then, and Natalie sung the chorus of their 6th grade play to him as she comforted him the best way she knew how. At one point in time, Natalie finally just resolved to nothing but tears, and clutched him so violently as the true realization dawned on her. Keith felt so pained to hear her crying like that when he awoke for the last time. His breathing was coming in short spurts now, and it was hard for him to hear or see. He moved his fingers in small twitches that she barely felt due to her sobs. Finally, she felt a gentle tug on her shirt sleeve, though, and she turned to him. She saw his green eyes, fading to a lighter emerald than the one they normally were.

"Natalie?" He asked, so quietly she barely heard it.

"Yeah, partner?" She asked back, clutching his hand tight.

The monitor showing his heart rate faltered, and for a moment he winced as he strained his eyes to see her still.

"Let go," he said softly.

Natalie didn't know why, but her grip on his hand released slightly. She didn't want to make this harder on him. She couldn't beg him to stay and ruin the trust he had put in her by believing she wouldn't make it worse. Selfishly, she tugged back on his hospital gown. She _couldn't _let him go. She just _couldn't. _His eyes were grey now; his face an odd complexion of the palest milk.

"_I love you, Natalie. I __**always **__will," _he urged. But no, it wasn't enough. He knew it wasn't. Her Keith wouldn't leave her like that.

"Go the second I do, and take Honeybuns, Natalie," his voice faltered, and his monitor vitals slipped down to the lowest terrain. "Natalie, I'll be in the passenger's seat now."

His eyes bore into her own, the pleading in them was too great for her to bare.

"Let go."

So she did.

Henry watched what he knew would confirm his worst fears: Keith's hand fell away from Natalie's, and his eyes slipped shut slowly.

Natalie didn't know how her feet made her stand, or how she made it out to the parking lot. She just crashed through all the doors, screaming out her tears as she ran. She ran as fast as she could until she came out into the parking lot. Rain pelted down hard on her head, and she felt like Keith was smacking her for being so stupid. She didn't care. She needed to be away from Henry, the hospital…Keith's body. She spotted Honeybuns and forced herself to run to her. She was Natalie's only hope. She sobbed, clutching the door handle tight. She messed with the keys angrily and unlocked the door. Revving the engine, she had one destination in mind.

She looked to her right. For a moment she saw him there: his figure, beautiful and whole, and then she simply smelled him. When Honeybuns normally only smelled of gasoline and Sea Breeze air fresheners, she smelt only of Keith now. She knew he was there, and she was glad she couldn't hear his urgent yelling.

Yes, she had ne destination in mind.

It was the cliff.


	30. Chapter 30

_Author's Note: I hope you all don't hate me for the last chapter…Please review and give me feedback for this one! Thank you all for being so supportive of this story. It's sad to see it finished, but it is also a huge accomplishment. The first story I finished with no loose ends, or sequels. It's close to my heart. Without further ado, the ending chapter of 'A Little Chemistry'. _

_Blessings,_

_Sarah_

Natalie sat criss-cross on the floor with a small, grey box in her lap. A film of dust covered the top and she wiped it away with a tissue. Hesitantly, she opened the lid, and found the pictures that Henry had been describing. Natalie lifted the pictures out as though they were fine china; she appraised the snapshots of memories that held the face of the love of her life in every single one. If it were up to her, these would all be at the funeral, but Henry had asked her to pick out just a small stack. Only a couple of pictures were needed for the table that would be at the entry-way, and she only needed a handful more for the slideshow. She set to work finding the perfect ones. Natalie was glad to be able to help Henry, since she knew that his heart was even more broken than her own. He had lost his only love, and his only son to cancer. How he must despise the word; disease. Natalie sure did, and she hadn't even known Sandra. She sighed as she looked through the dusty photographs.

Keith had been a rather chubby boy, with a thick brown mop of hair, and sparkling green eyes. The only thing that had changed was that he had gotten cancer- it had made him skinnier, he had lost his hair, and his eyes had dulled to a light green. The sparkle was gone. He was gone. Natalie fought back the tears that taunted her so bitterly; threatening to get out. She wouldn't let herself cry. She couldn't. She had to be strong for Henry, and she had to give him some sense of normalcy. Who was she kidding, though, truly? Normalcy? Henry would never be the same, and he would never feel normal. His world had come crashing down just like hers, and the best they could do now was try and sweep up the pieces. Natalie knew that when you swept up bits of charred, broken glass, you dumped it into the trash, but she just couldn't bring herself to let go of Keith. She didn't think she would ever be able to do that.

Natalie heard footsteps walking up the hallway and she sighed heavily, taking the clump of pictures she had chosen into her hands, and stowing the rest back neatly in the bin. Henry opened the already cracked door and came in, taking a seat on the bed silently. In the past few weeks they had learned to communicate silently. Natalie knew what he was thinking, and he simply awaited an answer. She cooked dinner, she cleaned, and she kept him alive. His sanity depended on her, and even though he was practically mute, her sanity depended on him.

"I chose the pictures," she stated quietly, offering him the pile.

He reached out hesitantly, then clamped his fingers down on the pile and pulled them into his lap, staring at them for a long while.

"You don't have to look at them, you know."

Henry simply shook his head and began flipping through the pile. To Natalie's surprise, his gruff, Keith-like voice permeated the room for the first time in weeks.

"His first birthday, his first bike, his graduation from middle school, his permit, a picture of him driving Honeybuns, a family picture, and the only one we have of you and him, huh?"

Natalie gulped. Were the ones she chose bad?

"These are wonderful choices, Natalie. I only have one to add."

Henry pulled a picture out of his pocket and now, Natalie couldn't help the fresh flow of tears. He handed her Keith's graduation picture.

"They just came in the mail," Henry said softly. "I've been staring at it all day and I figured it was your turn."

They sat in silence once more for a long while as Natalie ran her hand along the picture. How she wished she could touch his nose once more, look into his deep green eyes, or get lost in his kisses. But she couldn't. She shoved the picture back at Henry as though it caused immense pain in her hands. He nodded, acknowledging that he had experienced the same reaction. There was that silent communication once more- they were becoming quite good at it. Natalie knew that the same thought she had in that instant was flooding his mind too.

_That picture had only been taken 3 weeks ago._

3 weeks ago that picture was snapped as he stood in front of the crowd, accepting his diploma. Now, he was gone. Natalie held herself together so that Henry wouldn't be so apt to fall apart once more, and took the pictures from him.

"These are great, I am sure he would love them, I-"

"-We aren't doing the funeral."

Natalie stopped dead in her tracks, eyebrows furrowed. "Henry, the pastor is already paid, and we even set the date for tomorrow. How are we not doing the funeral?" She asked carefully. Natalie didn't mean to come off sarcastic, but maybe some subtle quips would be good for him- make him remember Keith's happy times, not all the bad.

It seemed to work, because he smiled ever-so-slightly back at her; his first smile in weeks.

"Keith wouldn't want a funeral. He mentioned that. It'll be hypocritical to invite anyone from school, and his cousins, aunt, and uncle called today and said they couldn't make it. It would only be you and I there."

Natalie sighed and ran a hand through her hair as they stood facing each other.

"Then we'll have a funeral ourselves," Natalie replied, walking out of the bedroom, pictures in hand.

**O0oo0O**

Henry kicked the dirt as they walked along the rows of names and grey headstones. They walked for what seemed like miles, and in all honesty, Henry didn't mind. Perhaps, it was all some cruel joke. If they kept walking, that meant they had yet to see his name, and that maybe he wasn't buried. He could live in blissful ignorance believing that his son was still alive; Henry didn't want to see the grave. But then, just as quickly as that thought had entered his mind, Natalie had stopped short in front of him. Henry sucked in a deep breath of air. The world suddenly seemed to crumble away around him as he saw his son's name next to his wife's. Before Natalie knew what was happening, he had collapsed beside the tombstone and let out the desperate sobs that Natalie knew had been begging to come out for the past weeks.

She dropped beside him, and oddly enough, no tears pressed out of her eyes. Natalie held everything together, urging Henry to let go. His crying relented after awhile, but by the time it had, it was dark out. The sun was just slipping behind the horizon as Henry stood, and brushed off his grease-stained pants. He pulled out a piece of crumpled paper from his pocket and rested it on the stone. Natalie hadn't written anything. Letters seemed to be a 'family thing' for them, so she decided she'd just communicate with Keith by driving Honeybuns. Natalie often found herself driving that old truck and talking out loud, hoping he could hear her. By the way the fresh air always smelt better, though, by the way Honeybuns ran smoother than she had ever remembered her to, and by the way she felt whenever she woke up in his bed, smelling his scent and feeling his arms- she knew he heard her.

Natalie walked with Henry towards the hunk of yellow metal. Natalie had always hated trucks. Trucks were too big, messy, and boyish. But Keith had completely changed her mind. That truck was her only place of escape now, and she kind of liked it. Keith and she had many memories in the front, and back of that truck that always made her feel closer to him. In such a short period of time, they had shared so much, and at such a profound cost. Natalie never regretted and begrudged those memories with him, for she was more thankful to have _had _them than to be upset about _missing _them so dearly. Natalie knew Keith wanted her to move on, and she had internally promised him that she would try her hardest to- it was just difficult. Natalie drove down a long strip of highway as Henry stared out the window. It was becoming even more depressing, being with Henry like this, everyday. Natalie loved being able to grieve for Keith, share stories, and help Henry as best she could, but it was becoming too much for her to bare. Unlike Henry, she knew she couldn't stay like this for the rest of her life, no matter how badly she would always miss him.

When they had arrived home, Natalie made Henry and herself some dinner and gave him a subtle pep-talk, before begging him to realize that Keith wouldn't want him to be falling apart like this. Henry had stared deeply into her eyes in that moment, and she could see something click. He had retreated to his bedroom with Little Partner and she hadn't seen him the rest of the night. Natalie finished cleaning the kitchen and was drying her hands on a musty towel before she heard her phone go off. She dug around for it in her pocket and pulled it out. Flipping open the silver device, she opened the text that she had just received from Nick.

_Just wanted to see how you were holding up today, star. _

Nick had adopted the name 'star' for her after seeing how much of a little superstar she had been in handling all of this, and because of her above excellent grades and accomplishments. Even though she liked the pet-name, though, she missed being called partner. That's all she wanted to be. She just wanted her Chemistry partner back.

_"Hey, partner." Keith said normally as he sat down next to her._

_"Keith." She nodded her acknowledgement of him._

_"So, finishing up this lab. Walter gave me a heads up on what chemicals to use to speed up the process, so I'm pretty psyched."_

_"I see."_

_"Look, partner, you don't have to blow me off. __You're __the one who kissed __me, __remember?"_

_"SHH!"_

_"What!" He stood violently. "Embarrassed of the freak, huh? Embarrassed to talk to him? Finally annoyed enough! Well listen, little miss Valedictorian, Tennis-playing princess, I won't embarrass you anymore!" He slid his lab book over to her, then slung his book-bag over his shoulder. "I won't come near you, Anderson."_

_Anderson? Not Natalie? Not...partner?_

Natalie shook herself free of that memory as guilt flooded over her. What she wouldn't give to kiss him again. Had he really thought he was a freak in her eyes? She doubted it. Keith didn't tell her much, but he did come around to telling her he loved her, and in some way, (even the weird ones), he made her feel special everyday they were together. Natalie hugged herself tightly as she thought about him. She wanted to see him again so desperately, but she just had to keep living. The night he died, she had driven to the cliff. She had laid immobile in his truck bed, and waited to go over. But suddenly, _those _flashbacks had penetrated her inner being, and she had jumped in, saving the car and herself from destruction. She knew it pained Keith to watch her almost destroy two of the things he had held most dear in life, but she hadn't been able to help herself. She felt so lost, and lonely.

Natalie remembered that she hadn't replied to Nick, and she sent him back a quick message telling him that she was holding up just fine, and that she appreciated his attempts at comfort so often. She went to Keith's room to change into one of his shirts for pajamas like she had been doing for the past week, and then walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She thought of a time that she had slept over on one of Keith's particularly 'good' nights. He hadn't felt sick, and he didn't appear to be. For that night, they were completely _normal. _She had decided to stay over when her car wouldn't start, with the promise that he would fix it in the morning. She had went to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth, then, when he had walked in on her. Her hair was up in a high bun, and her face was covered with soap suds as make-up dripped down her cheeks.

_"Ugh, this is what you have to do to look beautiful?"_

_Natalie glared at him._

_ "I mean, um, you __**always **__look ravishing."_

_He pulled her close to him and she wiped the mask off with a towel before throwing it to the floor and wrapping her arms around his neck._

_ "Are you sure __**you **__didn't break my car on purpose, Mr. Big-Shot Mechanic?" _

_Keith smiled. "Tempting as that offer is, I would never mess with your car just to get you to stay here for a night. Mechanics are hard work, and I would never risk something going wrong. You're precious cargo, partner." _

Tears stung at Natalie's eyes as she finished brushing her teeth and gargling. She spat the paste and water out of her mouth, dabbed her lips with a towel, and then retreated to Keith's bedroom. To her surprise, Nick was sitting on his bed. Natalie smiled and pulled her hair down from the tight bun it was in, not alike the one it had been that night with Keith. She blushed.

"Hi, um, what are you doing here?" She asked, not meaning to sound rude.

Nick chuckled and stood. "Your texts didn't sound normal, so I decided to come check on you. Mr. Zetterstrom let me in."

Natalie smiled slightly and hugged Nick.

"I appreciate everything you've been doing, Nick. I really do. I'm sorry if I've acted like a royal pain lately."

"Hey," he patted her cheek with the back of his hand gently. "You deserve a couple weeks of that- You just lost him, Natalie. Don't try and bounce back so quickly."

Natalie nodded and sat on his bed, and Nick followed in suit.

"I'm really sorry for your loss, Natalie. I'm not trying to come off clingy, but I'm really worried about you. You've been doing so much for Mr. Zetterstrom that I think your own grieving process is being put on hold, and well, you need someone to take care of _you _if Keith can't."

Natalie couldn't stop the tears that were rushing freely down her face. She buried her head in Nick's chest and smelled a familiar scent. He didn't wear Keith's cologne; she would have noticed that sooner. No, this was something much deeper. He smelled like…_Truck. _The smell made Natalie feel like she was at _home. _She felt at peace as she rested against his chest, breathing in the scent of his truck. Ocean Eyes was beautiful, but she had joked with him that she would never compete with HoneyBuns. Natalie continued to cry against his shirt, and he rubbed her back n soothing circles. Nick had been fond of Keith, and wished more than anything to be able to help Natalie through this even if nothing came of them ever having a relationship together.

"Natalie," he lifted her face by placing his hand under her chin. "You're going to be okay."

Natalie stared into his eyes as she absorbed his words. Henry hadn't told her that, nor had her parents. Keith had tried to assure her that she would be alright, but that was _before _he died. Now, he was gone, and she had had nobody to assure her that she would make it out of this. She stared at Nick for awhile, and he smiled down at her. He backed up slightly, not wanting her to lean any closer. Natalie was so _beautiful, _but he couldn't let her fall into him as a rebound. She would regret it. She needed time to get over Keith. She needed time to learn how to live with him being only in her heart, and memory.

"It's just hard not being able to call him anymore. I can't go out with him like we used to. We did such crazy things. I can't just hug him, or look into his eyes."

For the next few hours, she went on and on, and Nick listened to every word. He hung on her every sentence. He wiped away every tear when she shed one. Eventually, at around 9:30, she had been all cried out, and she had finally rested her head on Keith's pillow. She snuggled herself on the side of the bed he always called when they slept next to each other. Nick moved to sit on the floor so that he was eye-level with her, and smoothed her hair back as she closed her eyes. Soon, her breathing became even, and he pulled his hand away once he was content that she was asleep. He didn't stay much longer after that, and informed Henry that he was leaving before exiting the home.

Natalie's head ran a mile a minute as she dreamed. Her thoughts of Keith swam past her in her subconscious land of thought. But they were all memories. She could recall them all, and they were so close she could _feel _them. That's when she felt him. She felt his hands embrace her from behind. She turned in his hold, and faced him for the first time since she stared down on him in that hospital bed. His eyes were the brightest shade of a sparkling, emerald green. He had on jeans, and a bright, white shirt. He was barefoot, and he looked as though he had gained a good ten to fifteen pounds.

_ "Hey, partner," he said softly._

_Her heart melted at that name. "Say it again," she urged. _

_Keith smiled, as though he had been expecting this reaction. "Partner."_

_He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed that spot. Butterflies erupted in the pit of her stomach. She didn't realize that nothing but whiteness surrounded them, for she only had eyes for him._

_ "Am I-"_

_ "-You aren't dead. You're just dreaming."_

_Fear took root in her heart now. Dreaming meant she would wake up soon. Keith took her hand and placed a kiss atop it. _

_ "I have something to tell you, Natalie. I need you to hear it."_

_Natalie nodded and remained silent, waiting for his words. He adopted the same expression he usually had of tucking his lips behind his teeth and rocking on the balls of his feet nervously. He shrugged his shoulders in an attempt to speak, but nothing came out. She urged him softly to reply, and finally, he did._

_ "I'm so proud of you, Natalie. I'm so thankful for what you've done for my Dad."_

_She was about to tell him it was nothing, but he silenced her with a gentle finger to her lips._

_ "Thank-you," he whispered, lowering his hand._

_ "I love you, Keith," she said, already feeling herself waking up._

_Keith smiled and kissed her lips lovingly. "I love you too, partner," he said, kissing her until she awoke. _

The next morning, Natalie opened her eyes to nothing but the white ceiling of Keith's room. The walls were barren, and so were the floors since they had cleaned up most everything. But this morning was different than the others. Despite the sanitary feel of his room; the evidence of his being gone, Natalie had a smile on her face. The ceiling prevented her view of the sky. The walls confined her from the world. This isn't all there was. The world didn't consist of only a French test, graduating, Duke, the perfect boyfriend and life…It didn't even consist of only Keith.

That's what he had been trying to show her all along.

He had been trying to prove to her that when you looked outside of all this junk, there was simply the _sky._

It had all started in Chemistry class, when Natalie met Keith.

He showed her that the _sky was the limit_, and she knew deep in her heart that she had yet to even make it beyond the clouds. She stood and the past few months fell off her body as though they had been chaining her down all of this time. She opened his bedroom window and stared up at the glowing sun. She had spent too much time letting her worry about him imprison her, and it was time to feel what he had wanted her to feel this whole time: Free.

_***Finished***_

_Author's Note: It is really over. I truly can't believe how quickly this all went by. This story is one of my favorites I have ever written, and it is so close to my heart. I can't begin to thank all of you for the reviews, long nights of reading, and helping me Beta. You all know who you are. Without any of you, I couldn't have made this story to its full potential. Thank you all SO very much. I hope you are all content with the ending- I know when it finally began flowing, I ended up being immensely happy with it. I don't think there was a better way to have ended it. I didn't want Natalie and Nick to be an immediate couple in some epilogue. _

_I felt that she needed closure before she could move on with any of her life, so that's what I wish to leave her with. Please review, and look out for my new Keith story which I will be beginning soon, and enjoy the others until they are complete as well. Thank you all once again! Also, as a last note, the first chapter ended up in the 4,000 word range, and I didn't write anything close to that in any of the other chapters until this ending one here. 3, 800 and some-odd words! I worked so hard on this chapter! Anyway, I can't wait to see what you guys all think, so I will stop typing now. _

_God Bless,_

_And remember to live like your dying, and dream like you'll live forever._

_Keith did._

_-Sarah. _


End file.
